Red Robin Verse Drabbles
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: So, Ra's is gone, Roy is officially dating Tori, Batman and Catwoman are married, and so is Nightwing and Oracle. So what now? Well, just the craziness that you get with bats of course. Basically, this a drabble of the adventures of Tori and the craziness of her family and her boyfriend. Rated T because of Jason's language and just to be careful. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to do this when I read Booklover1598's review when she said she wanted to read more about Tori and Roy. So, she gave me a couple of ideas, and I thought of a few over my weekend, so I'm going to write this. It's basically a drabble of Tori's life with the bats, Roy, and maybe the other Arrows. So I hope you like it and remember to post any idea you would like me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**1) My Big Brothers are stalkers**_

"It's nice to be able to do this without Ra's messing up everything." I said, moving out of the way for a couple of laughing kids to run by.

We were going to the mall to look at some video games and look at some music. "Yeah. I'm just surprised your brothers agreed to let you leave so easily. I mean, usually they would rather kill themselves then let you leave." Roy said with a nod.

"Well, I think it's the full moon. It has strange effects on people after all." I said with a shrug.

"True. So, where to first?" Roy asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I think there's supposed to be a new video game at Game Stop. Let's go there first then we can go to the music store." I said after a minute of thinking.

Roy nodded, smiling at the idea of video games. In all honesty, I didn't like shopping for cloths like regular girls. It reminded me too much of shopping for those horrible dresses that I had to wear at those charity parties. Video games however, I did like. I guess it's just what happens when you live in a house full of brothers and every kind of video game station. Roy didn't seem to mind much either.

"Wait a second. Did you see something?" I asked, something catching the corner of my eye.

"No, why?" Roy asked, not walking anymore.

"I just thought I saw something. Let's keep on going." I said, shaking my head.

We walked to Game Stop, talking there the entire time. "Did Ollie really do that? And your still sane?" I asked, laughing into my hand.

"Yes. I will never be able to get the image of Ollie dancing to Sexy Back. I curse the day Justin Timberlake ever made that song. And I'm not sure I'm exactly sane." Roy muttered.

"Well, think about it like this, my family is twice as crazy. I mean, I've seen Dick dancing to Sexy and I know it, and even Party Rock Anthem. How weird do you think that is?" I asked as I looked at a Mortal Kombat game.

"Um, I don't want to even think about that." Roy said, shuddering at the thought. I couldn't blame him.

"Good. Do you think Dinah will let us play this at your place, or would she say no? She seems so protective of you since you got back from stasis." I asked, looking at the game.

"Well, it makes sense why. But I think she'll let me. Besides, I've seen worse than Mortal Kombat." Roy said with a shrug.

"That's true. Let's buy this then go to the music store." I said with a nod.

We bought the game and started walking out. "There it is again. I could have sworn I just saw something in the corner of my eye." I said, suddenly stopping at the entrance.

"I think I saw it, too. What the hell?" Roy asked, pulling to the side of the store.

"Let's just go to the music store." I said, shaking my head. We walked towards the music shop, rock music pouring out of the shop loudly.

I pulled Roy towards the Three Days Grace CDs, and saw someone pass with a hood on their head. Wait, I know that cologne anywhere.

"Dick, did you really follow me and Roy this entire time?!" I asked, pissed.

"Maybe." Dick said, pulling his hood off.

Oh for the love of- "Dick what are you doing here? Did you bring Damian and Jason with you?" I asked, crossing my arms as I glared up at him.

"No, we went with." Damian said, walking next to Dick.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Roy grumbled.

"That's it. Come on Roy. We're going somewhere else." I said, taking Roy's arm and pulling him towards somewhere else. Just so long as it didn't have _them _here.

"Um, you know they're still following us right?" Roy asked.

"Guys, why are you following me and Roy?" I groaned.

"Simple, we want to make sure you two weren't doing anything... much. Like we saw you at the wedding." Jason said, glaring at Roy. What? Oh, the kiss.

"Oh my goodness. Why do I even try?" I asked, face palming.

"That's a good question." Roy mumbled.

"You might as well leave. They won't leave us alone anyways." I sighed.

"Alright, see you around then." Roy said, giving me a quick kiss before leaving quickly.

When he finally left my eye sight, I turned around to my high fiving brothers. "You guys are all dead." I growled as I cracked my knuckles threateningly.

They got two seconds before I started chasing them out of the mall. And honestly, I couldn't find it in me to feel bad about it. Even if I kicked them all in the crotch.

_**2) A Bats Day at the Beach**_

"I'm not coming out." I yelled from inside the dressing.

"Come on, Tori! You'll be fine." Steph said, walking into the room and dragging me out.

"No! I don't tan like you guys, I burn! I'll turn as red as Barbara's hair." I said, holding onto the knob as I shivered.

I was wearing my bikini, something Selina helped me pick out. It was a black bikini that had the words Gotham Girl on the top. "Come on, Tori, you won't burn. Just put on sunscreen." Selina said, pulling me along with Steph.

Cass came in next, pulling on my legs as well. "What's taking you guys so long?" Damian asked as he walked in with his black swimming trunks.

"Tori is what's making us take so long. I give up. If she doesn't want to go, fine." Steph grumbled, dragging Cass out of the room with her. Selina left to talk to them, leaving me and Damian.

"It's just the sun." Damian scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? I burned the last time. You saw it. I looked like a red skinned human." I said, sliding down to the ground.

"Just put on sunscreen." Damian shrugged.

"That didn't help much last time. You know that." I muttered.

"This has to be more than last time. Why don't you want to go?" Damian asked, sensing my reluctance.

"Well... you know how Talia always made me visit at her palace at Sadi Arabia? Well, it's a bad reminder. Just remembering that bad times I had under that sun... I don't want to think about it Damian. Just go on without me." I said, waving him dismissively.

"But this isn't Sadi Arabia. This is Gotham. You've been here far longer than any place else. Why are you afraid now?" Damian asked.

I blinked, staring up at my twin. "...Have you been taking good big brother classes from Dick? Because if so, it's working." I said with a smile as I stood up.

"Tt. It's not that hard." Damian mumbled.

"Of course not. Let's go. And pass me the sunblock. Just because I'm over this, doesn't mean I don't burn." I said with a smirk.

He passed me the sunblock, and I started rubbing it on my arms while walking out of the room. "Your actually coming with us?" Steph asked shocked.

"Once I make sure I don't burn out there." I said, rubbing more sunblock on my other arm.

I rubbed sunblock on my legs, and watched the rest of my brothers come out of the room with Dad. "Hey Dad, can we take Ace and Titus? They won't like to be left in here." I asked as I slipped my feet into flip-flops.

"Why not. Just make sure they don't go at the beach. Just because it's a private one, doesn't mean I want dog poop on it." Dad said, grabbing the leashes.

I put Ace on his leash, Damian taking Titus with him. "Thanks. Come on, boy. Lets go." I said, tugging Ace to the beach.

We all walked towards the beach, the waters clear and the sand pure white. "Hey Dad, why is there a boat?" I asked, pointing towards the speed boat. Behind it was the tube that looked like it was made to hold two people.

"Tubing. It's where you pull a tube like that behind it, and the people on the tube have to hang on. Jason said he wanted to try it." Dad said casually.

I looked at it once before racing Damian to the boat. "Me and Damian call it first. Jason can go next." I said, running after Damian. We let Titus and Ace go, letting them follow us on their own.

"Fine, but I get to drive the boat." Jason said, running after us.

"Tt. Just don't go too slow, Todd." Damian said before jumping into the tube.

Really, I didn't think it was possible for Jason to go slow. "I don't think that will be the problem. Just make sure you can up to Maximum." I said, jumping into the other side.

Jason turned on the boat, and we dipped into the water slightly before we sped off full force. "This is awesome!" I screamed loudly.

"Bet you can't stand up." Damian said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll do it if you do it too." I said with a smirk to match his.

We both nodded and stood up slowly. "This is so much fun!" I screamed with a laugh.

Besides my dates with Roy, I never laughed so hard. It was starting to make my throat dry and itch. But it was a nice kind of pain. "Hey Jason! Go faster!" I screamed over the rush of the wind.

The wind rushed by me faster, my hair flying through the wind. "Tt. Of course Todd would still go slow."

"Oh, shut up Damian. Just let me enjoy the rush." I said with a smile on my face.

The rush was amazing. It was nice that I could have a rush without having a threat of being killed. "Why is Jason slowing down?" I asked.

At first he was gradually slowing down. Then he stopped all of a sudden. We flew through the air, splashing into the water in a hard crash. "Todd, you better have a good reason for stopping!" Damian growled.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, swimming towards the halted boat.

"Jason, what happened?" I asked, climbing onto the boat. Jason was there, looking through a seat that had storage underneath.

"Boat went out. I'm looking for tools to fix it. For some reason, it just busted." Jason said, looking around.

"Um. I think that's our least of our problems. Where are we? We must have went out beyond the beach's sight." I said, looking around.

"Of course. Well, the old man must have something." Jason muttered as he pulled out a tool box.

"Tt. I'll help. At least then we'll get done quicker." Damian said, standing next to Jason.

"I'll look around for a phone. Dad must have some kind of phone here." I said, looking around.

After 30 minutes, the engine wasn't even close to running, but we did find a phone. "Hey Dad. What's up?" I asked when he finally picked up.

"What's up? What's up?! Where the hell are you guys?" Dad asked, getting a very protective tone in his voice.

"Well, you see, the thing about that... we don't know. We were just tubing when the boat's engine busted on us. Jason and Damian are trying to fix it right now, but... we might not get back anytime soon." I said, looking at Jason and Damian curse at the engine.

"I'll get another boat out there to tow you." Dad sighed.

"Wait, I just told you I don't even know where we are. How are you going to know where to get us?" I asked confused. Trackers weren't water proof, so he couldn't put it on the boat or our swimming suits.

"I put a micro tracer in your food." Dad said before hanging up.

"He puts that into my food?!" I asked out to no one, just shocked that Dad would go that far.

"Dad put what in your food? And did he say how to fix the engine?" Jason asked, standing up.

"Um, he's going to get another boat to tow ours." I said, sitting on one of the seats on the boat.

"But we do not even know where we are, how does Father? There are no trackers aboard." Damian asked confused.

"Yes there is." I mumbled, curling up into the fetal position.

"Where? There are no places on the boat where there could be a tracker on the boat since it would short out if it got hit with water." Jason said with a frown.

"He put into my food." I muttered quietly.

Seconds later, they were laughing their asses off. "Shut up. I'm trying to brood over here." I muttered.

"You'll live. I'm pretty sure the old man did it to Dick." Jason said while looking around for the other boat.

"Not helping." I muttered.

Jason shrugged and waved over at Dick who was driving in another boat towards ours. "Hey, are you okay, Tori?" Dick asked.

"No. Dad put micro tracers in my food." I muttered.

"... Your really shocked by this? He's done it to me since I started dating Barbara. Of course he would do it to you when you started dating Roy." Dick said as he started hooking our boat to his with the help of Jason.

"Not surprised, just disturbed. I can't believe I ate a tracer. That has like, metal, wires, electricity. I can't believe I ate wires and metal." I said, my voice wavering as I tucked it into my knees.

"You'll live. It doesn't do anything to you when you do eat it. Besides, you'll never know it's there." Dick said, grunting when he finished hooking up the boat.

"Thanks for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to mope now." I said, getting onto Dick's boat.

"Wow, who would have thought that Dad would be the one to ruin Tori's beach day?" Jason asked surprised.

* * *

**Okay, so these are the first two drabbles. These aren't the best because I misplaced the folder with all my fanfiction stuff in it, but I promise I'll make the next ones better. Until then, review and write anything you want me to write about. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, next drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**3) I'm a guy in this different dimension?**_

"Uh, I am never fighting another villain with an alternate universe and or time travelling device ever again." I groaned as I slowly sat up.

Seconds before I was just fighting another wanna-be villain who thought he could travel in time or possibly even travel universes. However, the moron didn't even know what he had. I guess that's what you get when Superman lets one of his futuristic machines out into the public.

What made me all the more nervous was the fact that I had been fighting the guy with shades and regular cloths with my costume in a bag that must have fell with me.

"What the fuck happened?" A familiar voice asked. Well, sort of familiar.

My eyes shot open to see Jason, well, sort of. He was a different Jason. One with Black and white hair instead of Red and white. "Uh. I would answer but I don't know entirely myself." I said, resting on my elbows.

"Tt. Of course you don't." Another familiar voice said.

I looked over and saw Damian as a 10-year-old again. But he didn't look like he recognized me. So, it couldn't be the past where Jason still dyed his hair and Damian was 10. Different universe?

"I think I figured it out." Another voice said that wasn't... as familiar. Actually, it sounded like mine. Only... a bit more man-ish.

I looked over at the owner of the voice and saw... _me._ He was holding my bag filled with my equipment while I attempted not to puke.

He was older than me, but only slightly taller than me with my heels on. He was wearing his Red Robin costume with a cowl like Dad's. "Um, is the girl's restroom on the right side of the cave like my world, or the left?" I asked, standing up with my face turning slighlty green.

"Well, I'm going right, so I think you can guess where the girl's is." He said before running to his bathroom as I ran to the girl's.

For the next 10 minutes I puked everything I ate the day before into the toilet, thinking about how gross it was to see another guy version of me. "So, who are you again?" A voice that sounded a lot like Steph asked.

"Give me a second to wash off before asking questions." I groaned as I walked towards the sink to wash my face off.

"Okay, your clean. So, name?" Steph asked.

"Well, my regular name is Christina, but everyone in my world calls me Tori." I said, looking at her through the bathroom mirror.

"Okay, but how do you know you're in another universe? You looked at Red Robin once and then just looked like you were going to puke." Steph asked.

"It's simple actually if you saw what he looked at in my bag. But I knew I was in a different universe because in my world, I am Red Robin." I said, walking past her as she stood there stunned.

"Oh my gosh, you have a genderbent version of you in a different universe? This is fucking hilarious!" Jason said, laughing his ass off in front of the batcomputer.

"Oh, shut up. You do realize with the endless worlds and universes that there is bound to be a female you right?" I asked as I grabbed my bag.

The other me snickered into his hand as he tapped something on the computer. "And until I see that myself, I will not believe it." Jason said with a smirk. Seems like all Jason's had the same universal shit eating smirk.

"So, I'm guessing none of you guys know a way back?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, we could ask Zatanna or Dr. Fate. But they won't be able to be here until a few more days. Um, what's your name again? I'm pretty sure it's not Tim like our Red Robin." the other Dick asked, but he had on a blue Nightwing suit instead of a red.

"Well, my real names Christina, but everyone calls me Tori. So, I guess I'm stuck here until then, huh?" I said with a sigh.

"Tt. Trust me, it's a torture for all of us." Damian snarked.

"Yes, being with a demon brat like you with the ego the size of this cave must be horrifying. I pity anyone who has to put up with you." I said with a smirk.

"Enough. Start explaining how you got here." Their Bruce ordered.

"Well, I would say no, but considering the fact that your acting exactly like my Batman, I guess I won't have much of a choice. One of Superman's machines got misplaced due to an attack that happened there. It wound up in Gotham, well my Gotham. Some moron found it and started messing around with it. I guess he wasn't all that stupid, because he figured out what it does." I said sighing.

"Well, anyways, I was going back to the cave after an undercover mission when said moron tried to activate it. He figured out that it was either a machine to travel universes, or a time machine. Obviously we know which it is. The guy pressed a button, and when he was KO'd, it activated. Now, I'm here." I said with a shrug.

"So, what was that undercover mission again?" Barbara asked as she looked at my cloths.

"Not one my Batman would approve of." I said simply.

"Of course not. I don't think he would approve of sending a 12-year-old girl into an undercover mission with a tank top and short shorts on." Jason said with a smirk.

"1) I'm 13, almost 14. 2) I was trained since I was 4 years old. Trust me, I can handle myself." I said with a glare.

"Since 4? Obviously our universes are very different." Tim said with a frown as he pulled off his cowl.

"Well, we are different genders. What do you think? Though, I am curious to see how many differences there are." I said with a nod.

"Well, Timmy's probably staying up. So, you can tell how many differences while I play on the batcomputer." Jason said as the others left for patrol.

"You guys actually have to do surveillance? Usually Oracle's the one that does that." I asked curiously as I pulled up a chair to sit with the Red Hood and Red Robin.

"Well, she's leaving to get surgery. Doesn't your Barbara do that at all?" Tim asked.

"Nope. She tried, but we haven't found a surgery that would work. Besides, she's married to Dick in my world so she's not too disappointed about being stuck in a wheelchair." I said, shaking my head.

"Wait, we get married in your world?" Dick asked on the comm.

"Yup. It was kind of funny, too. I got a picture of a piece of cake being smashed into your face. I put it on my home screen for my iPhone." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, now that is a picture I want. Do you have it?" Jason asked as he paused his game.

"Yeah, I'll put it on the computer later. So, who is your Damian related to? He seemed like he didn't understand who I was at all. If it was the same circumstances as my world, he would have recognized me. Not to mention that his ego is too big. My Damian at least knows to not stick his nose up at me like he's better than me." I asked, scowling at the mention of the brat.

"Talia and Bruce. And what do you mean by 'same circumstances'?" Tim asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Well, in my world, Damian is my twin. My twin I hate with all my guts, but my twin never the less." I said, watching as the others choked and people on the comms made surprised sounds.

"And you live with him how?" Tim asked dryly.

"I taze him. The sad thing, my Batman even allows it. It's kind of fun to watch him twitch on the ground in pain. Plus it lowered his ego by like, an entire year." I said with a proud smirk.

"That's not a bad idea. Hey Brucie can we-"

"No." Batman said before Jason and Tim could finish.

"Well, you could always do what my Jason did for my 11th birthday. We find a dark closest, a lot of duct tape, and maybe a chair so he can't get out." I said with a shrug.

"I can see another me doing that." Jason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was a good birthday too. It was my first birthday that I didn't have to share. And a first birthday nothing bad happened." I said, looking at the camera feed.

"Yeah, I understand that. But how do we know we're the same people? We could just have the same vigilante name for all we know." Tim said.

Honestly, I was starting to wonder the same. "Well, do you have a last name Drake?" I asked curiously.

Tim nodded. "Then yup. We're the same person. Janet Drake was my godmother, but I'm guessing she's more of a real mom to you. Lucky bastard." I said.

"Talia not that greatest mom?" Jason asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know much. She sent me to live with Janet since Damian was stronger, and the most likely heir. Well, that back fired on her. Anyways, was your Jack Drake abusive as well, or was that just mine?" I asked curiously.

"Um, he was gone a lot, but not abusive. What did yours do to you?" Tim asked.

"Somethings I wouldn't want to mention. But I got the scars to prove it if you want proof. Though, I can't say I'm proud of them." I said, looking over the screen with glazed eyes.

"Is there anyone that is?" Jason muttered.

Tim frowned slightly, caught up in his own world just like we all were.

* * *

Break line

I yawned quietly as I sat up in the bed Bruce gave me to use while I was here. It wasn't my room, but it was one I remembered seeing in my own Manor.

I got dressed in some cloths Steph was letting me barrow and frowned. She let me barrow a bra... but it was too small. She was about a few sizes smaller than me, meaning I would have to wear my own even if it was dirty.

"Well, I guess we are the same person." I heard Tim say as I walked towards the library. He walked next to me, appearing in my eye sight.

"Yeah, usually I'm the only one who gets up this early. Well, me and Alfred. Unless Dad has an early meeting, anyways." I said with a shrug.

"Well, that's about exactly what happens here. Except I usually play chess with Alfred." Tim said, pushing the door to the library open.

"Mine does, too. Want to play again?" I asked, walking towards a chess set.

"May the best Drake win." Tim said with a smirk.

Well, we got into it so much, we didn't even realize how much time we had been spending on it. "What are you guys doing in here?" Dick asked as he walked in.

"Chess." Me and Tim said together, still focusing on the game.

"And how long have you guys been at this?" Dick asked with concern.

"Um... that's a good question. What time is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"10 o'clock." Dick said, walking up to us.

"Well, we started around 5... so 5 hours of chess." Tim said with a frown.

"And nobodies won yet?" Dick asked shocked.

Actually nobody had. Every move we made we defended against. This had definitely been the longest game of chess I've ever played. "Well, we are each other. I guess it would make sense for us to know each other's moves." I said with a shrug.

"We probably stop this, though. Nobodies winning, so it's just a draw." Tim said, standing up.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." I said with a nod and walked out with them.

This place was making me home sick, but I would be fine. After all, I have spent longer without being at the Manor. "Is this place like your Manor? You know, just kind of curious." Dick asked.

"Sort of. Only, it's like everything is backwards. Everything that should be on the left is on the right. Everything that should right is left. It's... weird, but I'll get over it." I said with a shrug.

"Why do you think that is? I mean, it's not a parallel universe or anything." Dick asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm more concerned on getting home." I said with another shrug.

"Wait, weren't Wally and Roy supposed to come over today?" Tim asked.

"Oh yeah, they were." Dick said thoughtfully.

All of a sudden a loud cry of, "Hey, dude! We're here!" echoed through the hallway.

A rush of air went past me, stopping next to Dick. "Hey, who's she?" Wally asked with a large smile on his face when he looked at me.

"Taken, so don't even think about it." I said, crossing his arms.

Tim looked at me and Wally, disturbed. "I'm not sure if I should be more disturbed about the fact that Wally's thinking about hitting on you or what you just said." Tim said, looking close to puking.

"Don't think about it." I said shaking my head while Wally looked confused and Roy came in.

I didn't feel to uncomfortable since he looked almost exactly like the older Roy Harper, but I did feel a little weird when he looked at me like he thought I would pull something. "Am I missing something here?" Wally asked.

"Yes." Tim and me said together.

"Roy, Wally, this is Tori. She's not from around here." Dick said

"So.. she's an alien?" Wally asked confused.

"Even farther. Try a different universe." I said, unfolding my arms.

"So why is that making Tim feel weird?" Roy asked.

I gave him a dry look and said, " Well, lets see. I'm from a different universe, Tim looks kind of like me. And from everything you just heard, what do you think?"

It took them a couple of second to get it, and then there eyes widened. "Well, at least you make a hot chick." Wally finally said.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"So, how are you going to get back?" Roy asked.

"We're waiting for Zatanna or Dr. Fate. Do any of you know when either of them are getting back?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, Zatanna supposed to get back tonight. She called, said mission ended early." Roy said.

"Nice to know. The sooner she gets back, the sooner I can get back to my own reality." I said with a relieved sigh.

"So, how different is your reality and ours?" Wally asked.

"Very different. But strangely familiar if you'll believe it." I said, walking towards the next room to get out of the hallway.

I walked around for a little while, giving the guys their space. In a printing room, I found paper, and a pencil on a counter.

I picked it up and started walking outside to the garden. Drawing was a comfort whenever I had left home. It gave me a sense of... home. Which is exactly what I needed.

I sat down with my legs folded in the center of the large garden and started drawing. The first thing I drew were the plants, after all, they didn't move like the animals.

After I drew all the plants, I switched to animals. They moved a lot, but I remembered enough to draw them. "You draw very well, Mistress Christina." Alfred said behind me.

"Yeah. It reminds me of my home. And honestly, home is nice to have right now." I said, continuing to draw in the moon's light that had appeared since I drew for so long.

"You did not come to eat lunch or breakfast." Alfred said after a while.

"No, I wasn't hungry. I'm not hungry now." I said, ignoring the slight pain in my stomach.

"That sounds like something Masters Bruce and Timothy would say. I believe you know what I will say now since you seem to know a different me." Alfred said.

"Yes, I'll come for dinner." I said with a sigh.

When me and Alfred walked in, everyone else was having dinner. Well, except Tim who was being carried in by Jason. "Looks like they have the same eating habits." Jason smirked as he sat Tim down.

"Well, we are the same person." I said with a shrug.

"An annoyance we are all aware of." Damian said with a scowl and an up turned nose. My eyebrow twitched, and my right hand which I threw knives with twitched.

"You know, my Damian learned pretty quickly not to stick his nose up at me. After all, he didn't like being shocked with a taser. So if you don't put your nose down, your about to be shocked with a couple of hundreds volts of electricity." I said too nicely.

His nose dropped slightly, but not all the way. It was an improvement. We ate in silence, just like we did at my house.

Soon, time for patrol came. As I thought, nobody let me out on patrol. "So, when is Zatanna coming back again? I would love to go home." I asked.

"Soon. For now, stay here." Batman said before leaving on patrol.

"Of course, he would say that." I sighed.

"Well, it is Batman." Alfred said as the others left.

"Yeah. I'm used to it. After all, he is my dad." I said, sitting in a chair to watch the surveillance.

For hours, nothing happened except people getting beat up. Now I knew what it was like being Barbara. "I hate surveillance." I muttered.

Finally, something happened. But it was the Joker so I wasn't too happy about it.

They were getting beat up, some succumbing to the Joker Gas, others being knocked out by him with a ray gun and... a disco? "I'm going to help them." I said, standing up from my seat and grabbing some shades from a counter.

"I advise you use the motorcycle Master Tim uses. The keys are in the compartment." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll be back later." I said before riding out of the cave.

I never dealt with the Joker alone before, and I knew Dad had good reasons for it. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. After what he did to Jason, I was terrified to go against the guy. But... these guys were too much like my family for me to let them die.

The building the Joker was hiding in was a... huh. A warehouse by the docks. As usual. Guess somethings are just universal.

I climbed the roof, careful not to make a sound. Luckily there was a glass hatch on top, and I was able to peek in. The others were tied up, all of them awake.

I could see Jason shaking in anger, and fear. Batman was cold while everyone else were trying to keep their witts up. "Hmm. What to do? I could feed you to sharks, electrocute you, even burn you to death. But no, that would be too boring. Oh, I got it! I can do to you what I did to the burned bird! It's perfect!" Joker said before starting to laugh loudly and hysterically.

Right then I chose to drop in, landing straight on his back with my heels. "Has anyone ever told you that you needed to shut up?" I asked, digging the heels into his back.

"No. They're always too busy playing dead." The Joker said, laughing his crazy laugh again. Then I did something I've been wanting to do for a long time. I kicked him in his crotch. Hard.

"Your not the Joker I wanted to do that to, but I guess it will do for now." I said with a grin. I tied him up, cuffing his hands

I helped the others out, Batman already out. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Oh you know, traffic, getting gas for the motorcycle. Just the normal stuff." I said with a sharp smirk that was a lot like Jason's.

Batman opened his mouth to say something, but listened to something on his comm. "We'll be there soon." Batman said after a moment.

"Zatanna is down at the cave. Alfred is telling her about the problem now." Batman said. I nodded with a grin and we all went back to the cave. Well, after we dragged Jason away from Joker so he couldn't kill him.

When we did get to the cave, I saw Zatanna they're talking with Alfred. "So you must be Tori." She said with a smirk.

"Yup. And you're the magician that can possibly get me home. So, can you?" I asked.

"Yes. First we'll have to figure out what universe you are from though. Do you have any idea what it might be?" Zatanna asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to hold back my smart ass remark. Then I remembered. "Wait, I think I do. My older brother Dick went to different universes a lot before anyone else came along, so Dad had me remember what universe I was from. Earth 45." I said with a nod.

She nodded and started murmuring some words. "Did you want these, Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked. I looked in his hands and saw the drawings I had made tonight.

"You can keep them. There's more interesting things to draw back in my world." I said, shaking my head.

Finally I was trapped within a glowing gold light when Zatanna stopped speaking.

It felt weird, like I was being taken atom by atom to another world. I guess I really was, but it still felt weird. I waved by, and then my vision blackened out.

The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the batcave where everyone was panicking. "Baby sis, your alive!" Dick said, trapping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... bre..at..he...Di-ick." I wheezed out.

"Oops." He said sheepishly. He let go, helping me stand up from where he tackled me.

"Where were you?" Dad asked, his Daddybats side coming out.

"Oh, you know. A different universe. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review! Also, feel free to review any topics you want me to write about. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, though it would be awesome.**

* * *

_**4) Team bonding exercises are annoying**_

"Team bonding excercise? Really, Nightwing? Really?" I asked, staring at him like he was an idiot, because... he kind of was.

"Yes. I can't be there, and everyone else is on a mission. You guys have to do something that will help the team, and I don't trust you guys to train. Not after the incident with Bart, Roy, and Conner." Nightwing said with a shrug.

"Right, well, I'm going to the torture that you set up for me. Thank you for trying to kill me." I said sarcastically before hanging up my phone.

I walked back into the debriefing room where we got the note of what we should do for the day. "Well, he confirmed it. Apparently we're supposed to spend all of our training time together doing... something." I said with a shrug.

"Well, we could go to the beach. That's what we did when the first Young Justice team had to do team exercises." M'gann suggested.

Everyone agreed, but me. Well, I didn't exactly say no, either. "You okay, babe? You look paler. Which really isn't good for you." Roy asked as we walked towards our rooms.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't do well with beaches. I burn even the Gotham sun, and the UV rays are blocked by all the pollution and garbage from that city. I just can't imagin what would a real sun would do to my skin. I would probably melt." I said with a frown.

"You would not melt. Besides, you would look great in a swimming suit." Roy said with a smirk.

"Of course you would say that. But I was serious about the burning part. I'm going to look like a tomato by tomorrow." I said with an eye roll.

"No you're not. Just put on sunscreen." Roy said, this time rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, you'll see. I'll join you out there soon, just wait for me to get dressed." I said as I walked into my room.

Luckily, I had a spare swim suit here, the exact same as the one at home. "Hey Roy, I'm out." I said, stepping out.

Roy was already there waiting in red swimming trunks, waiting for me. When I had stepped out, he looked at me shocked. "Wow." He said, a bit breathlessly.

"Sheesh Roy, don't look so surprised." I said with a smirk.

"Let's go back to the debriefing room. The others are waiting." I said with a smirk as I pulled him from where he seemed frozen.

"Hey what took you guys so long... Wow." Beast Boy asked, stopping to stare at me. Well, he was 12, he had to grow up at some point.

"Back off kiddo, she's mine." Roy said with a smirk as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Everyone ready to go?" M'gann asked as the rest of everyone else came through the door.

"Yup, we're ready. Let's go!" Bart yelled happily.

He ran towards the beach quickly, leaving us all in dust as we slowly followed behind. "You have sunscreen, right?" I asked M'gann.

"Yeah. I figured someone would need it." M'gann said with a nod.

She handed me the sunscreen and I started putting it on my arms. "So, why is there a volleyball net? I mean, we don't really use it." Cassie asked with Conner next to her.

"Well, the original team did. We just never got around to taking it down." Conner said with a shrug.

"Well, does anyone want to play a game?" Garfield asked.

"Why not? We can cool down in the water afterwards." Karen asked.

Everyone nodded, well, except me. "Come on Babe, it won't kill you to play one game." Roy said, pulling me towards the volleyball court.

"Fine. But only one game." I said with a sigh.

Since we had one person extra, Garfield ended up being the ref. Which was fine with him since, and this is his words, he held the power of the game in his hands. It made me concerned for the kid.

On my team it was Roy, Bart, Jaime, and Karen. The other team had Mal, La'gaan, M'gann, Cassie, and Conner. "I'll serve first. Heads up!" Cassie said, serving the ball over the net.

Jaime hit the ball before it could land on our side, causing the ball to be hit back and forth. Since I was in the back, the ball didn't come to me much, but when it did, I dove for it, hitting the ball hard enough for it to land on the ground on the other side.

"Nice one, Red!" Bart yelled.

"Thanks." I said from where I laid in the sand.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put on so much sunscreen. The sand is stuck to your legs now." Roy said as he helped me up.

"I realized. I'm going to take a dip in the water to wash it off." I said, walking off the court.

I walked into the water till it rose to my waist, then dived in. The water was clear, so I could so all the seashells, plants, and animals under the water. It was amazingly different from Gotham's waters, dark and murky from all the toxins and poisons that had been dumped in there.

Finally I rose out of the water, breathing for air. I walked back to the game and saw that no one was playing. "No one wanted to play anymore?" I asked Bart.

"Nah. You saw how long it took just to get one point. We decided to swim and eat some hot dogs." Bart said, then took a huge bite out of a hot dog.

"Okay. Where's Roy at?" I asked, taking a hot dog he offered me. It would probably be the only one I got. I didn't mind much.

"I think he's laying on a beach towel some where." Bart said with a shrug.

I nodded and looked around for Roy. He was laying on a beach towel, resting, far away so the water couldn't get to him. "Hey Roy, trying to avoid me?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Nope. Just trying to tan while you preach to me that you'll burn. Come on, lay down next to me. I'll show you, you won't burn." Roy said, pulling me down next to him.

"I told you, I burn. Like crazy." I said, put didn't get up from where I laid down.

"Yeah, yeah. You can blame me if you want afterwards." Roy said, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Can I have that in writing? Or recording? I'll take both." I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Roy muttered.

"Make me." I said with a smirk.

"Fine by me." Roy said before kissing me.

That's how the rest of the day was spent, just us hanging out by the beach. When we got sick of that, we walked back inside to watch movies instead.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" La'gaan asked.

"How about... Grown Ups? Nobody can possibly hate that." Garfield asked.

"Well, he's got that right." Conner muttered.

We all sat down on the couch and watched the movie. Time passed, and we all got tired. Even me.

In the end, I feel asleep leaning against Roy's chest. Cassie was leaning against Conner, and Ma'gann was leaning against La'gaan. Jaime and Bart were leaning against each others backs. All in all, it was an embarrassing picture for Dick to take when he got back.

_**5) Worst Mother of the Year Award and The Best Mother of the Year Award go too...**_

It all went by quickly.

Talia just broke into the Manor in the middle of dinner. She had walked in calmly, like she had some blackmail against us. And considering it was her, I wouldn't be surprised.

"What are you doing here, Talia?" Selina growled.

"Just getting somethings that belong to me. As we have never had a proper court order, I do have rights to my children." Talia said with a smirk.

That made me and Damian freeze. The thought of going back to _that_ sounded like pure torture. "No one said you could take them either. Besides, we have proof of child abuse against you." Barbara said calmly.

Honestly I didn't know what to do. Were we going back or not? I really hoped we weren't. "You won't when your dead." Talia hissed before attacking Dad.

Well, she tried anyways. Selina got to her first, tackling her straight to the floor.

Nobody saw it coming, but two seconds later they were on the ground fighting each other with everything they had. "Why are you so protective of them? You aren't their real mother." Talia hissed.

"But I'm doing a hell of a lot better than you, bitch." She hissed, punching Talia in the face so she was knocked out.

"Okay, 1) that was amazing! 2) Did we get Talia getting her ass kicked by Mom on video? And 3) why would she come here alone? She knows she wouldn't be able to beat all of us." I said, first excited than serious.

"1) I know. 2) I hope so. 3) That's a good question." Mom said with a smirk.

"They would be the reason." Jason said, pointing to the ninja in the garden. Usually that wouldn't be too weird for us, but considering they were just chilling there playing poker, listening to the radio, smoking, it was kind of weird. I think I might have seen a guy pee on one of the bushes.

"They look like they've been there for a while." Dick noted.

"Tt. We had construction next door, of course we never heard them." Damian commented.

"Take Talia outside. They'll leave if they see she's down. They did the same with Ra's." Dad said, nodding to Dick to do it since he was the only one who hadn't been hurt by her.

Dick dragged her outside, and when the ninja saw her, they took her and left. Just like always. "You know, what you did to Talia, that was pretty cool." I said as everyone else looked for anymore ninjas outside.

"I know. I'm just that awesome." She smirked.

"I know that too. And do me a favor. Don't tell Dick I did this." I said before hugging her.

She stiffened slightly before hugging me back. "You are a pretty amazing Mom. I think you would get the Mother of the Year Award." I said before pulling back so no one would see.

"And I think Damian would agree."I said before following the others in the backyard.

* * *

**Like it? Well, review. And remember to write down prompts.**

**Also, you can thank these prompts to Booklover1598. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I hope you guys like my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

**_6) Revenge will be sweet_**

Tori POV

The Aloe chilled my sunburnt skin on my shoulders, face, and legs. I shivered at the cold liquid that felt so different from my sunburn.

Just then Roy walked in, without knocking, again. "Hey Babe." Roy greeted.

"What do you want? It's your fault I'm burned this much." I grumbled.

"No it's not Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. You didn't have to follow my advice." Roy said, rolling his eye.

"Oh shut Arrow Head. Ugh, gross. My nose is starting to peel." I said, trying to wrinkle my nose like I usually do when I'm annoyed. Of course I couldn't because of the sunburn.

"No, besides, you look cute when your annoyed." Roy said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm about to become adorably fucking precious in about two seconds." I said, glaring at him.

He smirked before leaving the room.

Stupid Roy. Stupid, idiotic boyfriend that I, for some reason, date willingly.

Then I got a thought. Revenge would be amazing I thought with a smirk.

* * *

It took a while, but I finally got the trap set up in the training room. But, it wasn't that hard however to get it all set up.

First, I had to make sure no one would come in for the entire day. No one really wanted to train in the first place, but I did have to talk to Conner out of going. He usually used it to help his anger issues, but I convinced Cassie into going on a date with him. That part hadn't been hard at all.

Second, I had to make sure Roy didn't come to the Mountain. That hadn't been too hard considering he liked to stay home and not come here early, giving me enough time to set everything up.

I hid in the shadows of the room, waiting for Roy to come in when I was finished. When Roy did come to training, confused that nobody was there, he was whistling happily under his breath. He wouldn't feel so happy in a few seconds.

He walked over to his bow and arrow, just like I knew he would. Roy tripped the rope I set up, looking down at it when he felt the weight against his foot.

"What?" He asked to no one. But it was too late. The rope was pulled, sending buckets of paint flying from where I perched them on the rafters and poured paint straight onto Roy.

"You know, this is the perfect revenge." I said with a smirk.

"Of course you did this. But, seriously? Red paint?" He asked as he wiped off his eyes.

"Yes, I got sunburned, you get painted red. Sounds fair to me." I said with a satisfied smile.

I looked at Roy getting mad, his face turning red from anger. I suddenly saw why Roy called me cute when I was annoyed, though I knew I wasn't. "You know, you look really hot when your pissed." I said with a smirk as Roy walked towards the showers and I picked up a rag to clean the paint that fell to the floor.

"That sounds like revenge on for calling you cute when you were annoyed. You do realize this means I will get revenge as well, right?" Roy asked before walking into the bathroom.

"Of course. I don't expect anything less from you." I said with a nod. He nodded back, and left to wash the paint off.

Our relationship was really weird, but it was how we liked it. One of us trying to get the better of the other with pranks and traps to show we were still tough even though we were dating, to show we weren't turning domestic like Conner and Cassie. But we always went back to each other in the end with no grudges.

Oh my gosh, I was becoming a total sap.

_**7) X Marks the spot**_

_**(Tori is 10 in this. This drabble is where she meets Red X)**_

I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms. "I can't believe I got stuck here." I grumbled to myself.

I had just beat up Riddler for the first time. He was my first heavy hitter I ever took down, and I was happy. Until Dad put me stake out for a place that only an idiot would steal from.

Apparently there was a possible threat of someone stealing one of the jewels, but the shop was wide open. Anyone would see them steal the jewels.

I looked at them bored, then saw something move.

A boy who looked to be a year or two older than me was stealing jewels. Man, he really was a moron.

"You know, this was a stupid place to steal from. It's wide open dummy." I said when I landed in front of him.

"No one said I was smart. Besides, all I need to do is get away from you. And who are you supposed to be again?" He asked. I could tell there was a smirk behind his skull mask. Jerk.

"Red Robin. And if you even think about saying 'like the restaurant' I'll murder you. And I'm new." I said, glaring at him.

"I can tell. Your like, 10. Wait, are you like Robin? Because if you are then I'm really going to have to leave so I don't have to deal with you." He said, his hand gripping the bag of jewels in his hand tighter.

My face burned with anger at being called 'like Robin'. Would I ever get out of my stupid twin brother's shadow? "I am not like Robin! He is a self-absorbed, ego boosted, incredibly annoying prick! And I'm tired of people saying 'are you like Robin?'!" I said, throwing a robin-a-rang at him suddenly. I nerve struck his arm holding the jewels and grabbed them before they could fall.

"Hey, cool it! I would hate being compared to that demon too, but no need to go nuts on me." He said with a frown behind his mask.

I sighed through my nose. Dad has been trying to get me to have better self-control, but as far as I was concerned, I had enough. "Yeah, whatever. I can't believe Dad says I don't have any control. And now you too say that I need to 'cool it'." I said angrily.

"I was talking about nerve striking my arm. I kind of need my arm. However, I would be concerned if you didn't freak out. Only a non-human wouldn't be offended to be compared to Robin." He said, rolling his shoulder.

"What is your name anyways? You never said it." I asked.

He looked like he was going to answer, but then turned to see Red Hood and Nightwing running towards us. The boy jumped on the roofs edge, and he turned back to me. "The name's Red X. Don't wear it out." He said before leaving and throwing something at my feet.

Nightwing and Red Hood came towards me before I could pick it up. "Who was that Red?" Red Hood asked.

"Just a moron who thought he could steal some jewels. He ran off when he saw you guys coming." I said, handing Nightwing the bag.

Nightwing handed the jewels to the owner, and I bent down to pick up what was on the ground. It was a Red X. "Why do you have that, kid?" Hood asked.

"Hm? Just something the thief left." I said. I remembered Nightwing saying something about Red X being an old alias, then someone taking the suit.

Nightwing came back minutes later, with no jewels. "Hey, didn't you say your Red X suit was stolen?" I asked, handing Nightwing the x.

Nightwing gaped at it, and I started leaving. But I did hear Hood say, "Is Baby Bird making making friends with the enemy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Don't forget to write a topic or just review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**7) Time Travel **__**Sucks**_

I was chasing a drug dealer down a street, when all of a sudden, I heard murmuring. It was the murmurs of a high-pitched boy. Klarion.

I looked around and saw him standing on a roof across the street. "What are you doing here Witch Boy?" I yelled at him. He just continue to mutter and smirked.

Before I could run towards him, I was falling into a red portal.

I tried to remember what Dad said about this. Calm down, don't get freaked out. I controlled my breathing and twisted around while opening my eyes I didn't know I had closed.

Things flew past me, dates of years, months, and clocks. All of these things had to do with time travel. Was that what Klarion did? Send me into the past so I could kick his sorry ass?

I couldn't dwell on it any longer, because I finally saw an end to this tunnel. All I saw was a dark concrete floor that looked like a cave. Wait, the batcave!

I hit the ground with an _umph_, and groaned. "Yup, this is the batcave." I muttered to myself when I heard bats flying around the cave.

"Tori?" I heard Dick's voice say. Dick's younger voice.

I rolled over onto my back instead of my stomach and looked up to see everyone in the cave looking at me in shock. "Hi." I said, waving.

"Why is there an older version of me in the cave?" I heard a voice ask confused. My voice, just a little younger.

"Because the older version of you apparently pissed off Klarion the Witch Boy without meaning to." I said, standing up.

"How do you manage that?" Dick asked confused.

"I'll tell you when I find out." I said as I dusted my cloths off.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Dad asked suspiciously.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Well, let's see. I have the Red Robin suit, an actual bat tracker, and scars to prove my case. But, go ahead and take the blood test." I said, walking towards the med bay.

"Sounds like you learn how overprotective Bruce is." I heard Jason smirk.

"Among other things." I said with a shrug as I sat down on the medical bed.

As he poked the needle into my skin, I remembered the event with Heretic. Flashes of memory with everyone lined on a bed close to death, all of them being my fault. Even if that had happened nearly 6 months ago, it was all still vivid for me. He finished with it quickly, then set to analyze it. "Wait, how old are you now?" Steph asked suddenly.

"Um, 13, but my 14th birthday is coming up soon. Why?" I asked confused.

"What? You have to be lying." She said, her eyes wide and her mouth gaped.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think I'm lying?" I asked, looking at her like she was ridiculous. Because she was.

"Because I'm older than you now, and your bigger than me!" She said jealously.

At first I had no clue what she was talking about. Then I understood it. "Shut up. No one said I wanted it." I muttered, walking out of the med. bay.

"What are you talking about? I'm not taller than you in heels!" The mini me said.

"You don't want to know." I grumbled.

"And why wouldn't i want to know?" Mini me asked.

"Because I don't want to traumatized my past me." I said with a shake of my head.

She seemed to take it, leaving me alone to play with Ace. "Huh, guess you do grow up in the future." I heard Jason say behind me.

"Got to at some point." I said with a shrug.

"Point." He said with a nod.

Something beeped from across the room, and I looked towards the batcomputer. A single word was on it. Match. "Believe me now?" I asked Dad.

"Yes. How did Klarion send you here, anyways? Even now getting you by surprise is hard." Dad asked.

Everyone looked at me, but I kept my face blank. "I was chasing a drug dealer that had been dealing to a kid by Gotham Park. While I was chasing him, I guess Klarion started the spell where he waited for me. When I heard his muttering, I stopped chasing the guy and saw him smirking. That's all the time I had before I was sent here. You know the rest." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why would Klarion be waiting for you?" Barbara asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe to get my present batfamily distracted? It would make sense. But I'm not that focused on why. I'm more focused on how to get back." I said with a frown.

"I can ask Zatanna to come over. She might be able to get you back." Dick suggested.

"Maybe. Another version of Zatanna did send me back to my world when I got sent to a different universe." I said with a shrug.

"Different universe?" Damian asked. Judging the way he'd been quiet the entire time, I guess he was getting used to the idea of me being older than him. I could get used to this.

"Yeah. I got hit with a weapon that got out of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. It was a universe travelling machine that just so happened to be picked up by a moron in Gotham." I explained.

"And how fun was that?" Dick asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, focusing on taking off my gloves.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Jason said with a smirk.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I will _not _talk about it. " I said, glaring at them.

They seemed to take that answer, not talking about it. Alfred showed me to the room I was staying in, and I borrowed some cloths from Cass and Steph. "I must ask, in the almost 4 years you've been here, do you still have Anorexia and Insomnia?" Alfred asked as I stepped out of the room.

"Yeah. I mean, for the first 10 years of my life, you do realize I didn't eat a lot, right?" I asked, walking down to the library

"Yes, but there is hope." Alfred sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am getting better about it." I added. He nodded with a grateful look.

I stepped into the library to see my mini me in the library reading a poetry book by Langston Hughes. "You know, Edgar Allan Poe is pretty good, too." I said, taking a book from the shelf.

"That's what everyone said, but I've never had the time to read his." Mini me shrugged.

"Well, he is good. I like The Raven." I said, sitting next to her.

"Maybe I'll look at it later." Mini me said, reading her book while I read mine.

We got 30 minutes of peace and quite, but that was interrupted by Jason. of course. "Even in the future you still do this? That's just sad Baby Bird." Jason said as he walked in.

"Yes, go away." I said, keeping my eyes on my book.

"Nah." He said before throwing me over his shoulder and grabbing mini me and slinging her over his other shoulder.

"Put me down, you stupid hot head!" I shouted, kicking his stomach.

"Nope. Will you two stop kicking my stomach?" Jason asked.

"No!" me and mini me shouted.

He grunted, walking to the room I was using. "Night, Baby Bird!" He shouted through the door after he dropped me in my room.

"You're an ass!" I yelled.

I sighed before looking at the clock. It read 4 o'clock in the morning. Well, I wasn't getting out of sleep now. I slipped under the covers of the bed and I slipped into sleep.

I immediately regretted that, because the first thing my dreams showed me was the medical beds in the batcave. Everyone of my family members were laying on the beds but Oracle and Batman. Red X and Alex were at the end of the long line of beds.

This time there was Roy at the beginning of the line of beds, and he was bleeding, just like I found him. But it wasn't stopping.

I tried to move, tried to save him, but found that my feet were stuck to the ground. The heart rate monitor attached to him was beeping loudly, showing that Roy was close to the death.

I tried to move again, but found that my feet were getting heavier every time I tried. Eventually Roy's monitor flat lined, making me stop.

I felt my heart shatter to pieces, but it didn't stop there. Jason and Dick started doing the same. The same thing happened to them, their heart rate flat lined.

The dream went by, and everyone I knew and loved died before my eyes. Except for Dad and Barbara.

They were looking at me with hate, grief, and disappointment. It didn't take a mind reader to know they blamed me. And I blamed myself.

I woke up screaming seconds later, but stopped it seconds later. My breaths became deep, trying to suck down air. Sweat poured down my head, sticking my hair to my face. "The nightmares just never end." I muttered to myself.

"They never do." Someone muttered from the door.

I looked up and saw Dad standing there in a pair of pajama pants a black tank top. "Heard me scream?" I asked.

"It was hard not to. What was it about?" Dad asked, sitting on my bed.

"Just a memory. I'll live. Besides, I don't think I could tell you. I don't want to cause a time vortex or anything." I said, shaking my head.

"I've called Zatanna. She's coming over tomorrow and so is Martian Man Hunter. He's going to erase or memories of this. Whatever you say is fine." Dad said.

"It was a bad few months. Word of Ra's new plan got around and we knew that there was going to be a new enemy. You know the plan where Damian was going to be cloned? Yeah, we didn't stop it, just delayed it. The clone, Heretic is what he called himself, attacked us all. Everyone in the family besides you and Oracle were on their death beds. A couple of my friends that had been caught up in this by Ra's got hurt because I wasn't able to stop Talia and a ninja from hurting them. Not to mention the guy I was dating got hurt because I was with him. Everyone lived through it, but I was the one who saw the most people get hurt. Nobody likes watching that." I explained.

"Can't say anyone does. And who is this boy you were dating?" Dad asked, his voice going protective.

Despite my dream, I laughed. "Someone I'm still dating. You'll see in the future." I said with a knowing smirk.

"Night." I said, going under the blanket. He left, though I could tell he probably wasn't happy about my boyfriend.

* * *

The next morning, I was waiting for Zatanna to come to the Manor.

This wasn't as bad when I was at the other universe, but it was kind of weird to see a younger version of me. Like, I noticed somethings I never noticed when I was 10.

I knew I had low confidence, but now that I saw myself, I just now realized just how insecure I was. I didn't think it was so weird to look at the ground all the time before, I used to think everyone was better than me. Now, I never did any of that.

"Hey, kid. You okay? You've been staring outside for a while." Jason asked behind me. He's right, I had been staring out of the window for a while. I tore my gaze from Drake Mansion to look at Jason.

"Fine. Just thinking about how much changed in 3 years." I said with a shrug.

"What does change? I mean, nothing important, but the little stuff?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, the plants outside of the garden aren't the same. Ace gets really big. Titus is starting to get a little old. Dick and Barbara got married. So did Dad and Selina. You start dating Cass, though you guys had only one date so far, so I'm not completely sure how it will work out. Damian and Steph might become a thing. I'm not sure, but they have acted different for a few days. Alfred's the same." I said bored.

"Wow. A lot of things do change." Jason said blinking.

"Yup. Not very many things are the same. I can't say that's a bad thing, though." I said, looking back at Drake Mansion.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyways, B told me to get you. Martian Man Hunter and Zatanna here." Jason said.

"Thank Goodness. I don't like being in the past, and I would like to kick Klarion's ass for sending me here in the first place." I said with a smile.

"I can't say I blame you there, kid." Jason said with a smirk.

We walked down to the batcave, and I saw Zatanna and the Martian there talking. "So, you can get me back to my time right?" I asked as I walked next to them.

"I should, but I've never tried anything like this before. Do you know the exact amount of years you've been gone?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, I saw the date was September 6th. I was sent exactly 4 years in the past." I said after a while.

"That should make things easier. Just give me a second to go over the spell one more time. Wait, did you say 4 years? You look like you're a C cup how the heck do you get that big when your only 13 almost 14?" Zatanna asked shocked.

"Oh my gosh. Look I did not choose this. In fact I hate it because it's hard just to get guys to look at my face. So don't talk about it." I grumbled.

"Your going to make sure no one remembers this after I'm gone, right?" I asked Martian Man Hunter.

"Yes. Though I will remember, I will make sure to never tell anyone." Martian Man Hunter said with a nod.

"Great. Because I really don't like the idea of being traumatized any more than I was as a child." I said, looking at my mini me. She was blushing so hard, even Barbara's hair looked pink compared to her face.

"Tt. You'll live." Damian said under his breath.

"Shut up, Damian." Mini me muttered.

Zatanna came up to me seconds later with a spellbook. "So, let's hope I get this right." She said, putting her hand out in front of her.

Zatanna started speaking gibberish, her voice echoing around the cave. The ground below me started turning, swishing around into blue portal. I feel, but this time I didn't freak out.

Dates of time went past me, just like with Klarion. Only this time, the dates went forward not backwards. My hair whipped past my face as I clutched my Red Robin uniform I had grabbed before I left.

It took a while, but I finally fell back onto the ground. I groaned and looked around. There was no one in the alley I dropped into, but there were sounds above me that sounded like fighting. Though that wasn't odd in Gotham.

I looked down at the costume in my hands and walked over to the public restroom I saw. It was gross and disgusting, but it was private. I changed quickly and ran back out to see the fight that was still going on.

As I got up the building, I heard the voices of the fighters. "Haha, I'm going to kill you all, just like I killed your precious Red Robin." I heard Klarion cackle. So that was the reason he sent me to the past. Figures.

"News flash dumbass, sending me 4 years into the past isn't killing me." I said, jumping onto the roof and saw that I was right behind him.

Just as he turned towards me, I punched him in the face. Hard. "You were supposed to be in pre-historic times. How could you-?! Wait, it can't be possible! You shouldn't be able to resist it that much! Trained Antists can't resist that much. You don't even know about it." He said so quietly I could barely hear him, his eyes wide as I pointed the electric part of my staff at him.

Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he disappeared into a portal below him. What the hell was he talking about? "Your alive!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I was tackled down to the ground in a hug and I choked. "Yes, I'm alive. Now please, stop hugging me so tight." I wheezed.

"Sorry." Nightwing said sheepishly. He stood up and I saw Red Hood's hand in front of my face.

"You guys didn't actually think I was dead, did you?" I asked as I stood up.

"We thought he might be lying, but we weren't sure. Want to go back home now?" Red Hood asked while Nightwing smiled blindingly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said with a nod.

Even on the way there, I couldn't stop thinking about what Klarion said. What was an Antist? How did he know I was one if I didn't even know? And worst of all, why did I have a feeling that this would end badly?

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and write some ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I hope you guys like the last chapter. My** **Math and Reading STAAR is coming up soon so I may be delayed on posting chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

* * *

**_8) Double Dating With I'm Surrogate Older Brother_**

I heard Roy growl under his breath for the 50th time in 2 minutes. "Roy, it's not going to end with us being killed." I said, winding my fingers in between his.

"No, but something else will happen." Roy muttered.

"Like us having a double date with Xavier and Alex like I told you we would?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean, pretty bird." Roy muttered as he latched his fingers around mine.

"I do. That doesn't mean I can't be a smart ass. But seriously, why do you not like them? Besides the obvious." I asked.

"I just don't like them. You know how I met Xavier, it wasn't the best way to meet someone." Roy said with a frown.

"And it wasn't the worst either. You haven't even met Alex." I pointed out.

I looked around the little deli shop we were at in Gotham and didn't see either of them here. Why were they so late? "Guess they're not used to being on time either." Roy muttered.

As if to prove him wrong, they walked in through the door walking towards our table. "You were saying?" I asked with a smirk. He grumbled a curse under his breath.

"Hey, Tori. Sorry we were late. Xavier kept on mentioning how he didn't want to go because of..." She trailed off, looking at Roy.

"The feeling's mutual." Roy muttered darkly.

They had a glare off while me and Alex sighed. "Guys. I swear they are going to kill all of man kind. Anyways, how have you been settling in?" I asked.

"Pretty good. X showed me the ropes and all that stuff to not get caught. What about you? How have you been?" Alex asked.

"Good. Work has been a bit busy, but nothing I couldn't handle. Roy, please stop kicking Xavier under the table. You're not Bart. You're more mature than him, please prove it." I said, resting my hand on his knee. A warning to stop before I hit a nerve on his legs to stop him myself.

He took the hint, but they still glared at each other. "Please stop this. I don't even understand why you guys don't like each other." Alex sighed.

"That makes two of us. I mean, the way you guys met wasn't horrible." I said, looking at the menu.

"It's a guy thing. You two wouldn't get it." Xavier said.

"Obviously." Me and Alex muttered together.

"Well, one things for sure, they're both smart asses." Roy muttered.

"Yes. And I take great pride in that." I said with a smirk.

Roy and Xavier rolled their eyes and I glared at them. "And it looks like you guys have something in common as well. You both roll your eyes at wrong moments." Alex muttered.

The waiter came just then, getting our orders. "So, what are you doing for art class? The drawing topic, draw something that confuses you is kind of hard, don't you think?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. How are you supposed to draw it if you don't understand it?" I asked with a nod.

I already knew something I could draw, but I did understand it. The thing that Klarion said, Antist. I wish I knew what it was.

The food came after I said that, and the guys finally stopped glaring at each other. Well, guess food wasn't just the solution for speedsters.

"I don't know. What do you think you're going to draw?" Alex asked.

I chewed my food slowly, then swallowed. "It's something someone said during work. It was a term. Something someone called me. It didn't sound like a bad thing, but I'm not sure what it is. Do any of you guys know what the word 'Antist' means?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Who said it?" Roy asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Just a word." I said, shaking my head. Alex and Xavier shrugged it off but Roy looked at me weird. I guess he knew me a little too well.

I looked out a window and saw the bat signal shining. "I have to go. I'll see you guys at school. Are you leaving, Roy?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah. I got to get back to Star anyways." He said with a nod. I laid some money for my meal and Roy did the same.

"Bye." I said before leaving.

We walked out the door and Roy turned to me. "What is it really? I know you well enough to know somethings bugging you. Who told you, you were an Antist?" Roy asked as we walked towards the zeta tube.

"You know how Klarion sent me back into time? Well, when I went to kick his ass, he said he sent me back because I was a starting of an Antist. It's been bugging me for a while, and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because when I fight magic users, it's like it doesn't affect me as much." I said with a frown.

I knew I couldn't hold anything back from Roy from experience, so I just spilled. But this news made even him frown. "That is weird. But, you'll figure it out. You always do, Babe." Roy said before kissing me on the lips.

It was hot and fast, and he pulled away only when we had to breathe. "So, see you later?" I asked out of breath.

"Yeah. See you later, Pretty Bird." Roy said before going to the zeta tube.

**_9) Happy Birthday To Me _**

I woke up just like every other Saturday, not thinking it was special. To me it wasn't really special, but apparently everyone else did. Because my family must have thought today was special for them to let Roy come here without me asking first.

"Hey, Babe. Nice bed head." Roy snickered from where he was behind me. His arms were wrapped around me in a hug and his head was resting on my head.

"What are you doing here?" I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I knew you would do this." Roy said, shaking his head.

What was he talking about? "Roy, I just woke up. What are you talking about? Nothing special is going on." I muttered, leaning back onto him.

"It's your 14th birthday, Pretty Bird." Roy said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, I remembered that. What's so special about it?" I asked confused.

"What special about it? Your turning 14! That's whats special." Roy said, pulling his head to look at me shocked.

"No it's not. I'm just getting older, just like every other day." I said with a shrug.

"Okay, that's it. Your officially insane." Roy said before picking me up princess style.

"Roy, put me down." I said, struggling to get down. But I was always more compliant in the mornings as Alfred knew, so I didn't struggle a lot.

Roy was surprised that I stopped struggling, but then smirked. "Huh, Alfred was right. You _are _more easier to deal with in the mornings." He said, his voice rumbling in his chest I laid my head against.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Roy carried me down to the dining table, with only Alfred there. We passed a clock that said 7 o'clock. So why was everyone gone?

Roy set me down into a chair and pushed me to the table. A pile of food was on the plate in front of me, and I stared at it like it would kill me. Because it probably would give me a heart attack. "Roy, I'm just starting to eat all 3 meals, you do realize I can't eat all this right?" I asked, staring at in horror.

"That's why I'm helping. With the bacon at least." Roy said, taking one of the pieces of bacon from my plate.

"You can have the sausage, too. I think I'll work on the pancakes." I said, starting to cut said piece of food.

Roy shrugged and took another piece of bacon. Alfred left seconds later. I guess he figured I would eat around Roy. Hmmm. Maybe I could get away with not eating all this?

I ate only one full pancake before pushing the plate away. "You can have the rest." I said, trying to stand. Key word trying.

"Come on, Tori. Just eat a little more. Seriously, I know you've eaten more than this." Roy said as he pulled my back into my seat.

"Roy, I don't like eating. Especially not this much." I said, eyeing the horrid breakfast.

"That's why I'm eating some too. Just eat so more. If you don't, I swear I will shove the fork in your mouth to make you." Roy said, glaring at me.

Maybe it was because it was still morning that I thought he wasn't serious. But when I didn't eat anything, he picked up the fork, put some eggs on it, and shoved it into my mouth when I was about to tell him that I wouldn't eat it. The fork didn't leave till I ate something, and a blush was making its way across my cheeks. "So, do I really have to do that again just to get you to eat?" Roy asked.

I snatched the fork from him, mumbling how he was a horrible boyfriend under my breath. I ate some more pancakes, and Roy took another piece of bacon.

Between the both of us eating, we finished relatively fast. Of course, I only started eating faster when Roy threatened to force feed me again. Asshole of a boyfriend.

After we finished eating, he started pulling me out of the kitchen. "Roy what are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked confused. Roy shouldn't know Wayne Manor so well. Why did he look like he knew where he was going?

"You'll see." Roy said with a smile. I didn't like that smile at all. Nope, not one bit.

He opened a door, and my family and friends all yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

"You guys didn't have to do this." I said, even though I was smiling.

"Of course we did. Just like your 13th birthday, your 12th birthday, and especially your 11th birthday. You have to admit, tying up Damian and throwing him in a dark closet was hilarious." Jason said with a smirk.

"It was. But seriously, you guys didn't have to do this. We already had Damian's party yesterday." I said, my smiling growing.

"Yeah, _Damian's_ party. Not yours." Steph pointed out.

"So, cake or presents first, Baby sis?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Dick, I just ate the biggest breakfast I've ever eaten, even with Roy eating the bacon. I will throw up if I eat anymore." I said, turning a little green.

"Okay, presents first." Dick said tossing me a present wrapped in brightly colored paper.

I opened it and saw that it was another sketch book with pockets and pencils, paint brushes, markers, and even crayons. "Wow, Dick. Thanks." I said, looking at the set with ideas running through my.

"Welcome. Figured you were drawing so much that you ran out of paper in your journal to draw." Dick said with a grin.

Me and Roy sat on the couch and Selina held out a bag to me. "This one is from me and your Dad." Mom said with a smirk.

I took the bag from her and pulled out the tissue. Inside was a pack of wires, tools, and other mechanical stuff that could be used for motorcycles. "How did you guys know? I didn't mention this to anyone." I asked, pulling the stuff out with childlike glee.

"We saw your motorcycle wasn't working and figured you wanted to fix it yourself." Dad said simply.

I smiled and took the present Steph gave me. "This is from me and Cass." Steph said with a grin.

I pulled out the present and glared at Steph. "What compelled you to think I wanted a dress and matching heels?" I growled.

"Because we both know what kind of undercover missions you go on, so we got you this. The gloves that are still in the bag have a recording wire in them, the dress is made so you can hide weapons in it, and each heel has a switch blade, a mini tracker you can throw onto a suspect, and a lock pick." Steph said.

I set the dress down and did the one thing I never did to anyone in my family, I hugged them. "You two are the best sisters ever." I said happily.

I felt Cass wrap an arm around me and give me a small hug. "What kind of undercover mission requires that short of a dress?" Damian asked protectively. Shit.

"Um, you know. Just missions." I said with a shrug and a light blush.

"Just missions?" Jason asked as Roy gave me a look.

"Yeah, just missions. Don't try to make it something it's not." I said, trying to get them to stop the suspicious glances at me.

"Fine, here's my gift, Baby Bird." Jason said, tossing me his.

I tore the plain black wrapping off, and stared at it. It was a book over the human mind. Why would Jason give me this? Then I noticed a card and opened it. _Use this against Damian when he's acting too much like a prick~ Jason_

I smiled at Jason. "Thanks, I think I will." I said as we shared smirks.

Roy pressed a gift into my hands, and I opened it. "Huh. You really do know me." I said with smirk. It was a switch blade with all of my favorite anime characters painted on it.

"Well, I'm dating you. I would kind of hope I knew you." Roy said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." I said, elbowing him.

Damian silently handed me a present with a bag next to. He had a look in his eyes, like he was planning something. What could it be?

I pulled the card out of the bag and read it. _Brown and Roy are the only ones who should be avoided. Do not show mercy~ Damian. _I set the card down and looked into the bag.

Inside was a bag full of water balloons. Oh, that's what he meant.

I looked up at Damian and we both shared a smirk and a look in our eyes. "I don't like that look." Dick muttered.

As if reading each others minds, we both attack at the same time, aiming for Mom and Dad and anyone else sitting next to them.

This was an awesome birthday.

**_10)__ Fire Burning (this is when Tori is 10 and just starting. Just thought you should know)_**

I was just patrolling, when I heard the sirens.

They were fire truck sirens, and they were coming towards my area. I looked around and saw a building on fire a few buildings away from me. How could I miss that?

I shook my head and started running towards the building.

People that had gotten stuck in just one room were screaming, and the fire fighters weren't able to go in. That didn't mean I couldn't.

I jumped through a burning window and started gathering the people that were stuck. I shot a grapple at the ground and tied the end of the grapple gun to a light pole that was close to the building, but wasn't burning for some reason. "Start climbing down!" I yelled at them.

"No way! We're going to die!" Someone yelled.

"You will if you don't start going down! Now start going down, now!" I yelled, my voice holding some authority.

They were so shocked by the command that they started sliding down one by one.

I yelled at them to hurry, the building starting to crumble around us faster. "You know your really brave." A black-haired 11-year-old boy said.

"I realize that. Now get down!" I said, pointing to the ground with everyone there.

"Thanks!" the boy said, kissing me on the cheek before sliding down. Did a boy just kiss me? And why was my face so hot all of a sudden?

Before I could get out myself, the window crashed, blocking me in the burning building.

I knew I shouldn't let the fear get to me, but it did. I didn't like being caged in a small space to begin with because Jack did it to me after he was done beating me up. Now the trapped space was on fire, and I was going to die.

I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. Every breath I took was filled with smoke, making me cough while I tried to find a way out.

I pulled the collar of my suit over my mouth, but that didn't do much help.

My sight was filled with tears and blackness as I started to faint.

I fell to the ground in a coughing fit, the fire starting to burn my suit and skin.

I tried to scream, tried to do _something_, but felt too weak to do anything at all. My breath became heavy, and I started to wheeze.

Just as my sight started to blink out for good, I saw a shadow above me. A bat like shadow. I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was pain. My limbs felt sore and hot. Maybe from the fire.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Dad sitting in a chair next to my bed asleep. "Da-ad?" I croaked, my voice coming out weird from dryness.

His eyes shot open, and he straightened up to look at me. "How do you feel?" He asked immediately.

"A little sore from the fire. What happened? I mean, I know I was trapped in the building, but how am I here? Your patrol was 10 minutes behind mine." I asked confused.

"When I came around a boy yelled to me that you were still in there. If it hadn't been for him, you would have been dead." Dad said, looking over my burns.

"Oh. I think I know who you're talking about." I said with a nod, blushing slightly.

"Now, I want to make one thing clear. No more going into burning buildings, understand?" Dad asked, giving me a hard glare.

"Trust me, after this, I'm good. Where's everyone else? I thought patrol would have been done by now." I said, sitting up slowly with Dad's help.

"I made them go to bed. Careful. Your burns will still need medicine." Dad advised.

"I know, I know. I'll live Dad." I said, wincing slightly.

"Right, well, your going to bed." Dad said, picking me up and carrying me up stairs.

"Fine. Overprotective." I muttered.

"What was that?" Dad growled playfully.

"Nothing." I said quickly with a smile.

Dad carried me home, and I couldn't help but think about wanting to thank that boy before.

* * *

(3 months after the burning building)

"I'm telling you guys, I really helped save Red Robin." I shouted to the other school guys I learned with.

"Yeah right. How could you do something like that? Your such a wimp, Derrick." Tommy sneered.

"But I'm telling the truth!" I said loudly.

"Whatever." Tommy said with the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"Actually, he really did help save me. If he hadn't gotten Batman's attention, I would have burned in the building I got him and the other out of." Red Robin said, coming out of the shadows of an alley.

"See I told you guys! I told you!" I shouted triumphly as they stared at me and Red Robin.

"Yup. And I wanted to thank you for helping me out. So thanks." She said shyly before giving me a kiss on the cheek like I did to her in the burning building.

I blushed brightly before touching my cheek, and watched as she disappeared into the shadows. "Whoa! Derrick just got kissed by Red Robin!" Tommy said shocked.

This day couldn't get any better.

**_11) Fear, what is your name?_**

The building around me was burning, everything happening just like it had when I was 10.

I never truly got over the fear, and now it was coming to bite me in the butt. "Dad! Jason! Dick! Damian! Roy! Steph! Cass! Mom! Anyone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I tried to stand, tried to get out of the building, but I couldn't. This was like a dream, but everything felt so _real _at the same time.

Then, it really did feel like a dream, because the scene changed. Suddenly, I was in a dark room, and it felt like the walls were closing in on me. "You will never figure out what Antist is. You will never understand what you are, never understand what's inside you." I heard Klarion's stupid voice say.

"No, I will figure it out. I'll prove you wrong! I'll figure it out!" I screamed, fighting against the invisible walls closing in on me.

Just like that, the walls went away. Like someone turned off a switch.

Then it really looked like a dream, because I woke up.

I shot up in the bed, screaming like an insane person. Which I might be. "Calm down, Baby Bird!" I heard Jason's voice yell as rough hands grabbed my own thrashing ones.

"Jason?" I asked, opening my eyes I didn't know I closed.

"Yeah. Your alright. It was just fear gas. Remember? You ran into Scarecrow. Me and Robin got you out of there." Jason said, giving me a glass of water.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. I do have one question though. In your sleep, you were screaming. You said you would figure it out, that you would prove someone wrong. What was that about?" Jason asked curiously.

My mouth felt dry, even as I drank the water. "It's... just something I'm working out." I said, but I knew what I was going to do about it.

Tomorrow, I was going to talk to Zatanna. I was going to figure out, just like I said in my fear dream.

I was going to figure out what an Antist was, and I was going to learn what was inside me. Just wait and see.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics**

* * *

_**11) What's inside of me? Part 1**_

Tori POV

Ever since I got hit with that fear gas, everything's been weird. The word Antist has been running around my head non-stop. I needed answers, and there was only one person I knew that might answer my question. Zatanna.

She's helped me out time and time again with magic problems, even Zatanna in different times and universes. I knew I could trust her.

Finding her wasn't hard either. She was in the Watch Tower, doing surveillance, just like I knew she would be after she messed up a mission.

"Hey Zatanna. Bored out of your mind yet?" I asked, walking into the room.

"A little bit, but I'll deal. Is that coffee?" Zatanna asked, perking up.

"Yeah. It has 3 different creams, and 2 spoons full of sugar. You can have it." I said, handing it to her.

She took a sip, then practically melted into the chair. "That's good coffee. Why'd you come up here anyways? Doen't your dad get mad when you come up?" Zatanna asked.

"One, he only get protective because I'm his youngest daughter. And I came here to ask you a question that's been bugging me for a while." I said, sitting next to her.

"Okay, ask." Zatanna said simply.

I took a breath, than said, "I got into a fight with Klarion. He sent me back 4 years into the past, and when I came back, I asked why with my bo-staff next to his neck. Anyways, he said he wanted me out of the way because I was an Antist. What my question is, what is an Antist?"

She sipped her coffee with a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure. I've heard the term before, but never knew what it meant." Zatanna said with a frown.

"Oh, okay." I said disappointed.

"Red, wait. I do know a man in the Himalayas that does know what it means though. His name is Hisoka. But you won't be able to talk to him unless you do it face to face." Zatanna said with a sigh.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks." I said with a grin, walking out of the room. Now I just had to convince Dad. That couldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

"No, I will not let you go to the Himalayas by yourself." Dad said with a glare.

"Come on, Dad. I need to get away from Gotham. Besides, schools out for winter break." I said, trying to plead with him.

"We're going to Fiji, you know this. Your brothers have been waiting for this trip for a month." Dad said stubbornly.

"And they can still go. I just need to go to the Himalayas. Just for 2 weeks, then I'll come back in time for Christmas. Please Dad." I begged, getting close to getting down on my knees.

"Why do you want to even go?" Dad asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I closed my eyes and decided not to tell him the entire problem. "Because I need to. I need to figure something out. It's been driving me insane, and I need to know." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He looked me over. "If this is because of the fear gas, you aren't going." Dad said.

"This isn't just because of the fear gas. It's been going on for a long time, the fear gas just brought it to my attention. Please, Dad. Haven't you ever had to do something?" I asked pleadingly.

He must have seen how much I needed this because he closed his eyes again and sighed. "I must be crazy. If you agree to come back in 2 weeks, and promise to eat and sleep?" Dad asked.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best Dad ever!" I said happily, hugging him in a rare hug.

I let go seconds later to run towards my room to pack. After all, the Himalayas was a cold place.

* * *

I was carrying my two duffel bags on my shoulder when I walked into the room where everyone else was. The difference was, they were dressed for Fiji and I was dressed for the Himalayas with jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and a warm jacket draped over my arm. "Tt. Are you trying to die of heat stroke?" Damian asked.

"No, I'm just not going to Fiji with you guys." I said, walking to Dad to get my plane ticket.

"Remember the deal." Dad said as he handed me the ticket.

"I remember. Call or text at least once a day, eat and sleep as much as I can, I'm not allowed to smuggle Roy on the plane, and honestly I don't know where you got that idea. Roy hates the cold. And I have to be back by 2 weeks so I can be back for Christmas." I said, taking the ticket.

"See you guys in two weeks, have fun in Fiji." I said, walking out of the room filled with tension.

I heard Dick yelling for me to wait, Jason asking where I was going, Damian growling that it was wrong that I wasn't going, and everyone else agreeing somewhere in there. But they didn't understand. I had to do this. I have to find Hisoka, and I need to learn what I am.

* * *

The plane ride was long, but I was fine with that, it gave me plenty of time to think. Or, maybe that was a bad thing.

I shivered slightly when I felt the chill from the wind.

Really, I knew this wasn't going to be it. I was only in Manali, India, not the Himalayas yet. But I was getting close. Soon I would get to the Himalayas and meet this Hisoka man. Of course, nothing in my life was ever that easy.

Getting there wasn't that hard, all I had to was call a taxi. Sure I had to walk to the temple the man lived in, but I had done worse. Besides, to me, this was better than getting a sunburn in Fiji.

When I finally made it, the temple was full of people dressed in plain orange robes who looked at me shocked. "तुम कौन हो? आप यहां क्या कर रहे हो?" _(Who are you? What are you doing here?)_ One of them asked alarmed. Good thing I knew Hindi.

"मैं Hisoka से बात करने के लिए यहां आया था. वह उसकी है?" I asked. _(I came here to talk to Hisoka. Is he here?)_

Murmurs of someone named The Master, were mentioned before someone tried to put a bag on my head. Key word tried.

I grabbed the guys wrist, turning it so he couldn't move it, then turned to face him. He was tall and buff, reminding me of a body builder.

"यह बैठक Hisoka इसका मतलब है कि अगर मैं एक आंखों पर पट्टी पर डाल दिया जाएगा, लेकिन मुझे लगता है कि मेरा अपहरण किया जा रहा हूँ की तरह एक बैग मेरे सिर पर shoved है करने के लिए मना कर दिया, मैं समझ रहा हूँ?" I said threateningly. _(I will put on a blindfold if it means meeting Hisoka, but I refuse to have a bag shoved over my head like I'm being kidnapped, am I understood?)_

The man nodded and handed me a blindfold. I wrapped it around my head, and followed his hand on my shoulder. He led me to a room that smelled dank and mossy, then finally took off my blindfold.

Light blinded me for a second before I saw an old man sitting in front of a table. "क्यों आप इस मंदिर में आ गए हैं?" He asked, _(Why have you come to this temple?)_ his voice coming out warm and soothing, so much like I didn't think it would be.

"मैं एक Antist है क्या आप पूछने के लिए आया हूँ. मैं एक होने का आरोप लगाया गया है, अभी तक मैं शब्द का मतलब क्या है पता नहीं है." I said as I sat down. _(I've come to ask you what an Antist is. I've been accused of being one, yet I do not know what the term means.)_

He thought for a while before saying, "Who accused you of this?" So he did know English.

"Klarion the Witch Boy." I said.

The room was deadly silent, even the man that brought me here was silent. "He would try that. The term Antist is one we don't like to use often. We like to call ourselves Venators." Hisako said after a while.

"That means hunter or huntsmen in latin. Why would we be called that?" I asked curiously.

"The myth of Orion and Artemis. Orion was killed by Artemis who was tricked by her brother Apollo into killing Orion, the only man she could possibely love. Well, she broke her promise to be a virgin forever, and had a child with Orion before he was killed and his spirit was sent into the stars. Venators are desendents of the couple. We are special because we can not be affected by magic if we train ourselves." Hisako explained.

"But, the greek gods aren't real. They're myths." I said with a frown.

Sure there were the Amazons, but I didn't really think they got their powers from their 'godesses'. I just thought they were magical metas. "Partially. You see, aliens came here long before Superman. The first I know of coming here is the winged people that crash landed here. I believe there is one on the Justice League. Well, the so called 'gods' and 'goddesses' of Greece and Rome are just aliens. But they are still here. When they died, their spirit never moved on. They used their remaining mystical powers to help people, like the Amazons. Anyways, we are the descendants of Orion and Artemis spread through out the entire globe." The old man said, smiling kindly at my shock.

"So, we're part alien. Nice. But you said we could resist magic if we trained ourselves. Can you teach me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Not many people let their kids leave for long now a days." Hisako said, looking me over.

"I have to be back in 2 weeks. Will that be enough time?" I asked.

He thought it over, before nodding. "I will teach you. But how far you get, that will be up to you." Hisako said finally.

"Thank you, Master Hisako." I said with a smile.

"Good. We shall begin on sunrise tomorrow." Hisako said with a smile.

* * *

**So, I got the idea of the greek mythology gods and goddesses being aliens from a Justice League episode where Hawkgirl meets Hawkman. Enjoy, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hope you my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**What's inside me? part 2 **_

Tori POV

Master Hisako said we start at sunrise. I was already used to getting ready that early, but he sent a few men to get me. Luckily I was already dressed.

"The Master sent us to get you. What's your name?" One boy that didn't look Asian like most did asked in English, though he sounded British.

"Christina. But he seems to like calling me Fuyu (means born in winter in Japanese). The other man that led me to him liked to call me Kana (means dexterity and skill in japanese). You can call me whatever for all I care." I said with a shrug.

"That was Isamu. He is very protective of The Master. I am Niel." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Where am I being led to?" I asked.

"The courtyard. The Master is going to see what you have in you." Niel said with smirk.

"Hm, I think I'll be okay with that." I said with a nod.

We walked out to the courtyard, and he was there waiting. "Before I start this lesson, take off your jacket." Master Hisako ordered.

"You weren't kidding when he said he was going to see what I had in me." I muttered to Niel as I handed him my jacket.

Honestly, I had gotten used to the chill for a while, but without the jacket, it left me shivering. Oh well. I would live.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Will power can be shown by how much physical excercise you can do. Will gives you the power to push past pain. We will see how mush will you have today." Master Hisako said, nodding to a path.

"Run that track as many times as you can until you feel like your going to die. And then run it one more time." Master Hisako said, then walked away with his cane.

"I'm guessing your here to keep track?" I asked as I walked towards the path. He nodded and I tossed him my heels.

"Hold those for me. I run faster without shoes." I said with a smile before starting to run the path.

It was filled with twigs, stones, and other things that hurt my bare feet. But I ignored the pain and kept on running.

Actually, I was running for a while. Since I've been trained since I could walk and did patrols since I was 10, running was easy for me. I started out sprinting and slowed to a jog later when it felt like hours passed.

The cold chilled me, my body ached, but I would prove just how much will power I had. Because, I was like my father, and Dad never gave up. Neither would I.

"Fuyu, you may stop." I heard Master Hisako said when I finished another lap.

"So, how much do you think I have?" I asked through panting breaths.

"A lot, Fuyu." He said with a smile.

"Come, we will eat lunch now. I believe that's what you Americans call it." He said, nodding to a stone built building.

I nodded and followed him to the building. "I think your going to be in for a shock." Niel said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Master Hisako opened the door, and I was surprised. The hall was filled entirely of men. "Why are there only guys?" I asked as they stared at me. And not just my face.

"We have not had a girl descendant live long. Artemis was a beautiful alien apparently, and that beauty passed into her female descendants. You are the first of us to make it here. You are the first Venatrix." Master Hisako said with respect. Just a little bit.

"The latin word for Huntress. It fits." I said with a nod.

"Yes, it does. Come, sit with me here and we will discuss your training." Master Hisako said, nodding to a table with food for 3 people.

"Very well, but I do have a question. You said descendants were called Venators, or in my case, Venatrix. But what about my brother and Dad? Aren't they descendants even if they can't resist magic?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yes, but only the ones with the ability to resist magic is called that. Now, you have proven you have a strong will. To channel this into a defense against magic, you will need to embrace the way of the hunter. Or huntress for you." Master Hisako said before beginning to eat.

"No. I want you to treat me just like any other guy here. I won't have anyone here thinking I'm weaker than them." I said with a glare.

"That's what a true descendant of Artemis would say. Very well. We will train you like Artemis would. After lunch we will take you to the forest to train. Once I am sure you can channel your will, we will train you to resist magic." Master Hisako said with a nod and a proud smile.

I nodded and ate quickly.

We walked outside to the forest after we were done eating, and I looked at Master Hisako. "So what now?" I asked.

"Feel the nature around you. Artemis felt this, she felt the land around her, and the animals and the nature. You will do the same." Master Hisako said.

"Okay." I said unsure.

I only tried this once, and while I did get far, I didn't get that far. After taking a deep breath, I climbed up a tree that was cold.

I crossed my legs on a branch I found that was sturdy enough, and took deep breath. My mind cleared as I started meditating.

As if my senses heightened, I smelled the grass and the cold air that the plants fought. I heard the animals move around me, the tweets of birds.

It felt like I had been there for hours, and apparently, I had. Niel had to call me in, and I went to dinner, then sleep.

Then I remembered, I had to call Dad. "Hey Dad, how's Fiji?" I asked.

"Good. How are the Himalayas?" Dad asked protectively.

"Good. I have to go, I just wanted to make a quick call. I need to get some sleep, or else getting up at the crack of dawn is going to be a pain." I said before hanging up quickly.

I went to sleep, then.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent by me doing just this every day. It was mixed up with tracking animals, learning what plants you could eat, what not to eat. Even how to hunt.

That part was interesting. Mostly because I was being taught how to shoot a bow.

It was interesting thing really, being taught how to use a bow.

This is mostly what took me the most amount of time. The first time I tried to shoot a bow, I didn't even hit the target. It took me 4 days just to get close to the bull's eye.

The last week of my stay here was spent by me nearly dying. Yeah, not fun.

The way to deflect magic is to imagine a shield around you, then use that to block what ever is coming towards you. Yeah, not as easy as it sounds. "You know the way you explained it made it sound so easy, Niel." I huffed as I tried to block another dangerous spell from the magical artifact used to train the people here.

"Well, it takes practice. Or maybe you just can't do it." Niel shrugged as I brought up the invisible shield.

I could feel the cracks repairing in the shield, and I focused on it harder. No way would I let him be proven right.

After that, every spell was blocked. Sure it took a lot out of me, but I was able to do it. And that's all that matters. "Or maybe I can." I grunted.

"Or maybe you can." Niel said with a smirk.

Sweat poured down my face as I held up the shield, my breath coming out in harsh puffs. I tried to strengthen the shield, but this was a whole different kind of excercise.

It was like, instead of my body hurting and straining under the pressure, it was my soul. I felt the pressure on my spirit as the field was hit, my will the only thing holding it together. "Your doing good." I heard Master Hisako say.

I nodded, then focused back on my shield. The magical artifact, a magic wand used by a mage, stopped shooting things at me suddenly, but I wasn't sure if it was a trick. "Well, it looks like you out lasted the magic in the wand." Master Hisako said, letting me know it wasn't a trick.

I dropped the shield, and turned towards them. "That's good, I guess. So, what now?" I asked.

"Lunch. After lunch we will train you on how to bring up the shield quicker for things magicians might send at you like, a sneak attack." Master Misako said, starting to walk towards the hall.

Niel looked back at me, and he looked like he was going to say something, but then looked shocked, like he couldn't say anything.

I turned my head to see what it was, and saw the wand was glowing, signalling an attack. I only had a second before it shot at me, and I knew if it hit me, it wouldn't be good.

The spell was a dangerous one, one that would kill me if I didn't block it. Luckily, when I was in life threatening positions, I learned how to get out of them very quickly. And surprisingly, I did something I only saw Wonder Woman do. I blocked the shot with my wrist like she did with bullets.

"Wow, you learned partial shield blocking." Niel said shocked with awe.

"Well, I was pretty close to dying. I tend to learn things I never could in those kinds of problems." I said with a frown, walking towards the hall with Niel.

"How many kind of problems like that do you have?" Niel asked shocked.

"A lot. My family is a very messed up." I said with a smirk.

"I can imagine." Niel said, sending me a smirk back.

We walked into the hall, and we sat next to The Master and Isamu. "I saw what happened in the courtyard. I'm impress." Master Hisako said with a nod.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure I can do it again unless I'm about to die." I said, a small blush at the praise. I seemed to be getting that a lot here.

"I'll remember that when we train after lunch." Master Hisako said with a smile that showed his wrinkles.

I nodded and talked to Niel the rest of lunch. He's been acting weird this week, nothing at all like the Niel I knew from last week. It was like he was trying to impress me, but I didn't want to date him. I liked Roy, and Roy knew that. But I didn't want to hurt Niel just because I didn't like him like that.

When we finished eating, Master Hisako led me to a practice field with multiple targets. "All these targets have a magical artifact behind them, and a small opening for the energy to be shot at you. Fuyu, you mentioned that you learned best during life threatening moments. Since that is true, I will let you wonder what spells they are, and put on this blindfold on you." Master Hisako said, wrapping a blindfold around my eyes.

"Careful, my hair's getting caught in it." I said, fixing my hair.

My vision was completely dark, but I knew exactly what I needed to do. Dad trained me how to do this with sandbags, but was magic different?

He didn't say anything like 'start', 'ready', or 'begin!'. He didn't say anything at all and the only one talking was Niel asking The Master if he was crazy. Which, he probably was.

I felt the air around me warp slightly, and I knew exactly what it was. Magic.

I turned around quickly, holding my wrists up like I've seen Wonder Woman do a thousand times. I imagined bracelets around my wrist like hers, and blocked the magic.

This wasn't exactly like the sandbags that Dad taught me how to block. No, this was like an entirely new thing to me. Actually, this made me feel really stupid.

You couldn't see the shields, and walking around in circles moving my wrist to stop magic and sometimes use my legs made me feel like the most ridiculous person in the world.

What made me feel even stupider was the fact that I got caught a couple of times. They were spells that burned me, a huge shock from the freezing cold I had gotten used to. Some of the spells were even worse, making cuts in my skin. But they were small and pushed me to try harder.

Once Master Hisako stopped it, it was night time. "Wow, I spent a lot of time out here." I said as I wiped away sweat.

"Yes. Tomorrow we're going to go over some things we did before. Then, we're going to speed this up." Master Hisako said, leaning on his cane.

"Wait, it goes faster?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes. You were on one of the lowest settings." Master Hisako said with a smirk.

"You did fine. Nobody is really that good when they first try. Where did you learn to block with your wrists? You looked like you were trying to remember something." Niel asked.

"Wonder Woman. I've seen her fight like that." I said, not telling much.

"Oh. Well, I'd say you have it nailed." Niel said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with nod as I walked towards the hall.

I kept my promise to Dad by eating and sleeping, but got so caught up in what I was learning that I was forgetting to call. Sure I texted him in the mornings so he could know I was still alive, but I knew he wanted me to call, and I kept on seeing missed messages from my brothers, sisters, Mom, and Roy. It made me feel bad, but this was a new way of learning that was harder than physical or even mental work outs. It made me tired, too tired to call them, even if I wanted to.

The next morning, The Master kept his word on the reviewing part. He took me out in the forest to hunt, making sure my footsteps couldn't be seen, that the knives I threw hit the right spot, and that I knew what I was doing in general.

I did know this all, but it felt... different. Like I was apart of this place, like some missing part of me was filled here. But what it was, I wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it felt ancient. When I told this to Master Hisako just smiled. That was it.

Soon, we went to Lunch, eating the weird soup that the monks here usually ate with some mint tea. "So, how much faster is this supposed to go again?" I asked curiously and kind of nervous.

"Fast enough to make you sweat more." The Master said before tying the blindfold on my eyes again.

"Thank you for that graphic description." I said sarcastically, making Niel snicker.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't descriptive at all." Master Hisako said confused.

"You have heard of sarcasm before, right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but I have never truly understood the concept." Master Hisako said as he started the magical artifacts.

I started blocking them again, but this time they came so fast, I didn't have any time to relax.

This time imagined metal plates on my knees and elbows, kind of like pads you wear when you ride a bike. They were a little harder to make, and I felt my soul weakening. But I wouldn't give up so easy.

I shivered as my sweat chilled me even more in the Himalayas, and I felt my body aching from working out the entire day. Then after that, I went back to the hall to drink mint tea and that weird soup. I never realized it, but Alfred's cooking must have made me very spoiled.

The days passed, and I was able to get to the top speed on Thursday night, the night before I had to leave.

"We are going to miss you, Kana." Isamu said, giving me a bone crushing hug.

At first glance, he looked tough. But, he was really just like Titus. He loved hugging you, and if he broke a bone while doing it, he just got a really pitiful look on his face. It was slightly amusing and kind of creepy that someone besides Dick was so close to my brother's dog's personality.

"I'm not leaving yet, big guy. I'm staying tonight and then I'm leaving in the morning so I can get down the mountain and to my plane on time." I said, blushing slightly as I hugged him back. Good thing Dick wasn't here, or else he might get jealous. Or would try to make it a group hug. Either one.

"Which is why we are making this ceremony for you." Master Hisako said, pushing me towards the hall's open doors. I gasped in shock.

The hall was table free except for a table at the very end with candles and bowls full of something, and candles replaced the tables spot along with people standing there in official white and blue robes. Shadows danced around the room as I passed through the crowd.

The Master had some how made it to the front, in front of the table with bowls, and I just saw this, a needle. "You have completed your training as much as you possibly could during your 2 weeks here. Your spirit is strong, and your will is even stronger. If you can, we would like to mark your completion here on your skin, or as Americans like to call it, tattoo. Would you allow us?" Master Hisako asked.

I thought it over a second before nodding. "Yes. Just please try to put some where I can hide it, if need be." I said with a nod.

"Very well. Lay down on this table, your back facing the ceiling." The Master ordered.

I did as he told me, careful not to knock over anything. He pulled only the back of my shirt up, and picked up the needle.

His hands weren't shaky as he tattooed my skin, being careful as he etched a mystery into my skin.

It did hurt since it took so long, but I was trained to have a high pain tolerance since I was 6, so it wasn't horrible. I've felt worse.

I felt the stares on my scar littered bare feet, legs, and arms as I stayed still. Most of the time I moved so quickly, no one saw it. Now they did.

"You may stand, Fuyu." Master Hisako said, moving the needle from my back.

"On your back, I have marked some of Artemis's sacred things. Here is a mirror so you can see." The Master said as Isamu held up a mirror.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. The Master had tattooed a perfect moon on the top of my back with graceful four horned deer standing proudly in front of it. Her sacred animal. "Thank you, Master Hisako. It's a wonderful gift." I said with a smile.

He nodded and everyone went to bed, whispering about the new Venatrix. I was about to go to my room, when I was pulled aside by Niel. "I need to take you somewhere before you leave." He said urgently, pulling me towards a wall. He pushed a spot in the wall, and a tunnel appeared.

"Niel, where does this go?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just follow me." He said, pulling me along. I could only hope nothing bad would happen.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Luckey, all my tests are done! So, now I don't have any distractions! Even, better, Summer's coming! Unfortunately I have to give up my room so my older sister can have a room when she comes back to college, then once Summer's gone, I get my own room again! Not perfect, but I've always had to settle for something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

My breath fogged as Niel led me deeper and deeper into the tunnel, shadows dancing around the torch Niel had found and lit.

"Niel, where are you taking me? And I'm telling you right now, we are not making out in a cave." I said with a glare.

"Of course not, it's way too damp in here." Niel said, taking me very seriously. Wait, did that mean he was going to try to make out with me?

Niel had dragged me into a golden chamber that looked like it was supposed to hold something important. And it did.

In the back was a moon pendant with an arrow in the middle. But what worried me was that it didn't look human. It looked like it was way ahead of our time, meaning it might have been alien tech. That didn't set well with me since Alien tech caused many humans to go insane. "Niel, what is that? Why did you bring me down here?" I asked, yanking my hand away from his.

"That moon pendant. I touched it, and I found out something world changing! This may sound weird, we are the reincarnation of Artemis and Orion!" Niel said with a smile.

"Your right, that does sound weird. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some sleep so I can go down this mountain and not die." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, just hear me out. When I found this and touched it, it showed me memories of our past lives crash landing here. Memories of finding the other aliens, memories of how we ended." Niel's smile faltered.

"But we're together again now!" Neil said, smiling again.

"Niel, it's just a ship's log from the alien ship, where ever it is. It mixed in with your memory, making you _think _that it was a past life. We can't be their reincarnation because I already have a boyfriend who I love!" I said, shaking my head.

"Well this _boyfriend _of yours will never love you like I do. I know he won't." Niel said, spitting the word boyfriend out like a venom.

"I'm sorry Niel, but I love him. And while I like you as a friend, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." I said, giving him a soft.

"But... you can't love him. Because we were made for each other." Niel said stubbornly.

In any other situation, I would have laughed. But Niel looked dead serious, like he believed this with every fiber of his being. "Niel, I'm made for my boyfriend. We barely know each other. The guy I'm dating knows me down to my last detail, and he figured it all out himself. I'm sorry. But I don't love you like that." I said, walking out of the cave. Niel didn't follow me.

I stared at the ceiling of the room most of the night because of what Niel said, only getting a few hours of sleep. This, made me grumpy since I was getting up even earlier than what I normally did.

Luckily, the monks decided to give me a gift. "We thought you would want this so you would be wide awake when you climbed down the mountain." Isamu said, handing me a mug. Oh my goodness! It was coffee!

"Thank you! This is the best gift ever! Thank you!" I said, hugging him after setting the cup down.

"Welcome." Isamu chuckled.

After saying goodbye to all the monks and Master Hisako, I noticed someone wasn't here, but was at the gate to get out. Niel.

"I just wanted to tell you that after I'm done training here, I will find you. I'll do what ever it takes to prove to you I'm right, even if you don't agree with it at first." Niel said before walking off. Great, I have a stalker. That will be a wonderful thing to tell everyone at home.

* * *

When I got off the plane, the first thing I did was go to get my bags, but what I found was much better. "Roy! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! 2 weeks without you is absolute hell!" I said, hugging him tightly as he held my bags.

"I know, I missed you to, Baby." Roy said, hugging me back with a smirk.

"You wouldn't believe all the stuff that happened there! It was amazing! I can't wait to tell you!" I said excitedly.

"You might want to tell us too, Baby sis." Jason said with a smirk as he walked towards us with Dick.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you ditched Fiji for the Himalayas. We had a lot of fun there, and I think you would lik- OH MY FUCKING GOSH! _You got a fucking tattoo at the Himalayas?!" _Dick asked, pissed.

I saw my family coming towards me out of the corner of my eyes, and knew Dick was going to tell. There was only one thing I could do. It wouldn't be the best plan, but it was my only possible option. I kicked Dick in the crouch.

After that I faked concern and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay, Dick?" I asked, placing a hand over my mouth to look more shocked.

"What happened?" Dad asked, seeing Dick on the floor in extreme pain.

"Some random lady in a hood just came up and kicked him in the crotch!" I said, faking anger as well as Roy and Jason tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay, grab the rest of your things, we'll get Dick into the car." Mom said as they tried to stand him up. Surprisingly enough, he didn't do well when being kicked in the crotch. Who knew?

"You guys saw nothing, and if anyone of you two tells Dad about it before me, I will do something to you, I just don't know what right now." I said, taking my bags from Roy.

"We saw what?" They both asked with grins before they started laughing their asses off.

* * *

After I told Dick I didn't want anyone else to tell Dad but me, and gave him a hug for forgiveness (he nearly broke all my ribs and squealed like a little girl in my ear), I went to my room where Roy was waiting. "I still can't believe you kicked him in the crotch and got away with it." Roy said with a smirk.

"I'm just awesome like that." I said with a smirk, packing my cloths into the dresser.

"Yeah. So what happened in the Himalayas? And why did you get a tattoo there of all places?" Roy asked, pulling me close to him as I sat on the bed.

"Well, the monks at the temple I went to gave this to me as a going away gift. And as for what happened there, a lot." I said with a grin as we toppled into laying on my bed.

Roy was laying on his back, and I was resting my head on his chest, looking up at him. "Like what?" Roy asked.

"Well, you know how I told you about Antist?" I asked, shifting to make myself more comfortable.

"Yeah. Is that why you went there?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have I ever told you that you know me too well?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I figured it out. So, what is Antist?" Roy asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, it's a descendant thing. You know about the greek gods? Well, they're real, but they're not 'gods'. They're actually aliens that looked human that crash landed here hundreds of years ago. They're dead now, but their souls can't pass on. But, they still have mystical powers so they help the people who ask for help. Anyways, The Master there, Master Hisako, explained that the term Antist is what they really call a Venator. Or Venatrix in my case.

He said we were descendants of Artemis and Orion, and... it's crazy but I believe him. And the reason Klarion wanted to get rid of me was because I can resist magic. So, do I sound like a crazy lunatic yet, or not?" I asked as I looked at his face, searching for a sign.

"I'm on a team with a martian, a half kryptonian and half human clone, a speedster from the future, an atlantian, a guy with an alien body armor, and 2 other metas. That doesn't even rank on the top 10, Baby." Roy said with smirk.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird explaining it to my dad though. And the rest of my family." I said, my hands finding Roy's shoulders. I ran my hands over the tense muscles and felt them loosen under my touch.

"Can't be too hard." Roy groaned as I massaged his shoulders.

"Sure, that's what you say. You really like this, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Babe, you give the best messages. Especially when I'm tense." Roy said with a smile of bliss on his face.

"I can tell." I said as I continued to make him melt in my hands.

For a while, that's all we did. Just laid on my bed while he had his arms around me and I messages his shoulders till he relaxed completely. Then I got a thought. "Hey Roy, do think you could help me learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?" I asked suddenly.

"What? Where did that come from?" Roy asked, his eyes opening in shock.

"Well, in the Himalayas, that was something they were trying to teach me. And, well, I'm really bad at it. Or was the first day at least. I got better." I said, looking up at him.

"How bad were you and how good are you now?" Roy asked, a smile working its way onto his face.

"First day I nearly shot someone's foot off like in Grown Ups. The last time I tried it, I was half an inch from the bull's eye." I said with a smile.

"I think I can work with that. But, we probably shouldn't tell your dad." Roy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we can not tell him at all. Or anyone in my family. Well, maybe Alfred. And the dogs can't tell anyone, so them too." I said, closing my eyes and just listening to Roy's heartbeat.

After what Niel did at the Himalayas, I was really glad to see Roy. I would be lying if I said he hadn't disturbed me a little, but just being around Roy helped. Like, a lot. "What else happened there, pretty bird?" Roy asked, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Hmm, you really do know me too well. It was just a guy there, nothing else." I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Bullshit. What happened?" Roy asked, pulling me up more so I could look him in the eyes.

I sighed. "A guy I trained with that was about my age went a little crazy the last day at the temple. I guess he touched some kind of alien tech that was the ship's log for the space ship. The images went to his brain and he thought they were his memories. Well, he- he though we were the reincarnated lovers of Artemis and Orion. I told him that we couldn't be because I was already dating you, and he turned stalkerish. He told me, before I left, that after he finished his training he would find me and prove to me that he loved me more than you. I mean, I know none of it will ever happen, not the last part at least. But I trained with the guy for almost 2 weeks, it was kind of disturbing to see him like that the last day." I said, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"You know Babe, most people get frost bite at the Himalayas. No, you get a tattoo and a stalker. And I won't let him come near you, Pretty Bird." Roy said, hugging me tighter.

"Thanks, Roy. I really did miss you while I was gone. It was complete and utter hell without you there. Maybe you should go with the next I go. I know you hate the cold, but I think you would like it there. I'm pretty sure I could smuggle you onto the plane." I said into his neck.

"Yeah, but didn't you say that was one of your dad's rules? That you couldn't smuggle me aboard." Roy asked.

"Have you noticed how many rules I've broken that my dad made?" I asked with a smirk pressed against Roy's skin.

"Yes. I like to think it's my amazing influence on you that made you stop being such a daddy's girl." Roy said with a smirk.

"Hmm, that sounds about right." I said, falling asleep as Roy rubbed one of my own shoulders. Wow, have I always been this tense? Well, I guess messages feel better if your tense so you can get loosened up.

Later that night, everyone found us asleep on my bed. Then they called Ollie to help Dad drag Roy out of my bed. Assholes.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I hope you did. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**12) I Become The Third Wheel On My Favorite Big Brother's Date.**_

I sighed for the thousandth in the last 5 minutes and tapped my foot.

Some how I got forced into going with Jason while he was going on a date with Cass, and I was stuck as the 3rd wheel.

"Keep you waiting long, Baby Bird?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you did. But I highly doubt you care about that when you were busy making out with Cass in one of the store isles. Who found you? The store manager or one of the people who just walk around asking if you need help?" I asked.

"Manager. Not allowed back in." Cass said with a smirk.

"Of course. So, what other store are we going to get kicked out of next?" I asked, walking out with them.

"Spencer's maybe?" Jason thought out loud.

"We got kicked out of there too. Both of them." I said, following them as we walked around the mall.

"Kicked out of them all." Cass said with a proud grin.

"Yeah, you did get kicked out of all of the shops in the mall. Want to see if you can get kicked out of the food court?" I asked with a grin.

"See Baby Bird, this is why you're the only one allowed to come with us. You have the best ideas." Jason said with a smirk.

"That's not what everyone else says, and I just want to see if it's possible. And can we get a shake before you do get us kicked out? I'm in the mood for a Reese's shake." I asked.

"Why not?" Cass asked with a shrug.

I looked over at Cass and Jason and noticed that they were a lot like me and Roy. Just like I didn't relax as much until Roy came around, Jason helped Cass relax a little bit more than when she was single.

"So, do you think Dick will actually believe us when we tell him we took on his bet and got kicked out of all the shops in the mall on a date like he tried and failed to do?" Jason asked as we were told to get out of the food court.

I grabbed my shake and shrugged. "Tori is witness." Cass said, pointing to me.

"Yeah, that's true. How much is he betting again?" I asked as I took another sip.

"80 bucks. And no, you're not getting any of it." Jason said, opening the door for Cass and me.

"But you need a witness don't you? And all I want is 20." I said, throwing my empty cup into a trash can.

"Fine. But a nicer person would be witness for free." Cass said, rolling her eyes.

"That's true. But it would have to be a really nice person considering I just saw my big brother and his girlfriend make out on the table I was eating on moments before." I said dryly.

"Yeah, don't tell Dick that part." Jason said, remembering that everything they did, I saw.

"Trust me, you won't hear a word." I said with my nose wrinkling.

Jason rolled his eyes this time and said, "Like you and Roy haven't done anything like that before."

That made me blush the entire way home. Stupid Asshole Jason.

_**13) The Winter Cabin of the Arrows**_

"You are absolutely crazy." Ollie said as walked towards the winter cabin they were renting for the season.

"Not really. I trained in the Himalayas, and The Master had me dress in only a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. And trust me it was much colder there." I said as I walked up to the cabin barefoot and in the cloths I had just said.

"No, your just crazy." My Roy said, his breath frosting in the air.

"Well, we all knew that." Mia muttered.

I shrugged off the comment and followed them towards the cabin. "You know, you guys didn't have to invite me here." I said when we make it to the cabin.

"Please, if Jade and Wally can come, then so can you." Dinah said, rolling her eyes.

"But you didn't have to accept either." Mia added.

I bit my lip hard and tried to keep myself from retorting something very rude. "Leave her be, Mia." My Roy said, pulling his coat off.

"Why did we even invite her here? She nearly got Roy killed." Mia asked Dinah.

Everyone stopped to stare at her for saying something like that so straight out, but me. I just turned around and walked out the door. "Maybe X was right, I shouldn't have come here." I muttered quietly to myself as I walked out the door.

There were plenty of trees to hide in, so I just picked one with branches that looked strong enough to hold me.

The truth was, I was still getting over it. It had only been 9 months since the incident with Heretic, and who could blame me? Watching your family, friends, and boyfriend on their death-bed wasn't an easy thing to forget, something Mia didn't seem to understand. "Tori! I know your out here!" Roy called out.

I just stayed on my branch, crying silently. Boots crunched the snow as Roy walked over towards my area and I heard him start climbing up the tree. "Go away, Roy." I muttered.

"No. Because your Dad has told me he's put you in therapy, and whatever makes you go to therapy is bad enough where it doesn't need to be said so direct." Roy said, sitting next to me.

"But it's my fault you got hurt. If I had told you not to go down that stupid alley you would be fine." I said through sobs.

"Tori, I went down there myself. That was my choice, not yours. If you hadn't come I would be dead. So you and Mia are both wrong." Roy said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Roy, it's not just that. It's Mia. She's pointing all this stuff out like she was the one that got hurt the most. But she's fucking fine! I watched my family, friends, and you on your death beds. So what makes her think she's all high and mighty, huh?" I sniffled.

"That's a good question. I wish I could answer, Babe. But honestly, I can't. I never knew Mia before I went into stasis, and I'm still getting used to her. I think she's trying to put herself in a big sister position." Roy said, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah well, she needs to stop. If she doesn't, I might do something I may or may not regret." I mumbled.

"Obviously. Tori, you know that none of what happened that night was your fault, right?" Roy asked, his coat warm against my skin.

"That's what my family says, my friends, and even that therapist that my dad made me see. It was my fault. If I stalled Damian in the cave then,-"

"Then what? He would have been kidnapped just the same, only a few seconds later. Just stop blaming yourself. If anything it was Talia and the Heretic's fault. All you did was save everyone." Roy said, pulling me to his side.

"Roy, everyone was on their death beds, that's not exactly the best thing to save them from." I muttered.

"No, but it's the best time to save them." Roy said.

I leaned back on him, my breath coming out fogged next to his throat. "True." I murmured into his skin. His neck has become a spot I like to hide my face in for some reason, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Want to go inside now? It's kind of cold." Roy asked with a shiver.

"Fine. And is your lips turning blue?" I asked, my fingers ghosting over his lips.

"Yes. I'm like you in the sun, only except we're in the snow. But you get what I mean." Roy said as we climbed down.

"I can see that. Let's go inside before you get frostbite then. Having a blue boyfriend doesn't sound that fun." I said with a smile.

"Neither does have a burnt red girlfriend, but I managed." Roy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you said I could blame you. And yet you refused to take the blame. Besides, it was kind of funny to see you covered in red paint." I said with a laugh.

"And I'll admit it was funny seeing you in a pink glitter when I dumped a bucket of it on you for revenge." Roy said, his smirk growing.

"Asshole. " I muttered.

"I thought I was your boyfriend." Roy said with a grin.

"You are. Your my asshole of a boyfriend." I said with a smirk as we walked back into the cabin.

_**14) Barbara is what?**_

I walked out of Gotham Prep, my heels clicking as I walked towards the side-walk I took to get home. Before I could get far, Dick rode up on his motorcycle, blocking me. "Want a ride Baby Sis?" Dick asked, holding my helmet.

I took it and started putting on the straps. "Why are you picking me up?" I asked curiously.

"I was in the city and decided to pick you up since Damian already got a ride from Alfred." Dick said with a shrug.

I got on behind him and felt my hair fly in the air when he rode off the school grounds. "You okay? You seem kind of nervous. I really don't like it when I'm on a motorcycle with a nervous driver." I said with a frown.

"Yeah fine." Dick said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Odd.

The rest of the ride was silent of any conversation, and I looked at him weird when we got to the Manor. "Hey, why are you in the city anyways? I thought you had to be at Bludhaven because of a drug ring there." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I finished it early, and, well. Just go inside and go to the living room with everyone else please?" Dick asked, using his puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes, not really affected by them, but went anyways.

When I walked into the living room, everyone was there and Barbara was sitting in her wheelchair nervously. "So, Dick's acting weird, and now you. What's up?" I asked, sitting between Jason and Damian.

"Well, we thought you guys should know that... Well, I'm pregnant!" Barbara said with a smile finally breaking through.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Yes!" Steph yelled happily.

"Wow, not even that old and we already have grandchildren." Mom joked. Dad just shook his head with a twitch of smile on his face.

"How far?" Cass asked as she stopped Jason from cracking a dirty joke by digging her nails into his arm.

"7 months." Dick said with his own smile. Good thing they've been married for 8, or else Dad would be asking about what they've been doing before they were married.

"So, boy or girl?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Boy. We think he's going to be ready in a month or two." Barbara said with a smile.

"Wait, is this going to hurt you or the baby? I mean, with what happened and everything, how do we know this will happen right?" Mom asked concerned.

"They're going to have to do a C cut. No other way around it, but this way the baby will come out safe." Barbara said with a small grimace.

"So, have a name yet?" Jason asked after he stopped trying to say a dirty joke.

Barbara shook her head with Dick. Then something disturbing happened.

Well, not disturbing for anyone else, just for me and Damian. I guess we just thought of the same kid in Sadi Arabia that looked like Barbara but acted like Dick. "What about Derrick?" Me and Damian asked at the same time.

"Wait, did you guys just agree on something?" Dad asked, shocked since we've never done this before.

"No! Stop copying me!" We said together again, glaring each other.

The others laughed, smirking as we glared at each other. "Okay, Derrick it is. If they're agreeing on it, it must be a good name." Barbara joked while Dick nodded.

"Shut up." We both mumbled, still glaring at each other. "And stop saying what I'm saying!"

Sadly for Damian, I hung out with Jason a lot. Which means I got some of his tactics and anger issues. So, to stop him from saying what I was saying, I punched him in the jaw. "There, now he has to shut up." I said with a smile as Damian held his jaw and glared at me.

"Glare all you want Damian, I still won this fight." I said proudly with a smirk.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this. Also, I hope you guys check out my one shot Respect the Dead. And remember, review! And I'm sorry for posting later than usual. temporarily hated my mom's laptop.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**15) Christmas at the Batcabin. **_

Tori POV

"Can you guys hurry up? I want to go snowboarding, and at this rate, I'll never get to do it." I shouted down at my brothers.

"How are you wearing that? It's freezing out here and you're not even wearing a jacket!" Steph asked as she clung to Damian's jacket.

They had revealed that they were dating each other a few days ago, but nothing really changed. After all, we all saw what they were doing. The bats were known as detectives for a reason. "It's called the Himalayas. Trust me, when you go there, you won't even feel cold out here." I said with a shrug as I tried to pull up my long sleeves.

Really, if it was up to me I wouldn't be wearing this stupid long sleeve shirt. What I wanted to wear was a short-sleeved white shirt with pale blue shorts. It's what I was used to in the Himalayas, it was the way Master Hisako trained me how to resist magic.

But, everyone insisted on me wearing something more than that. Mostly Alfred.

"Stop messing with your sleeves, Tori." Mom snapped.

The cold made her cranky, the opposite effect on me. "Mom, I can't stand wearing this here. Seriously, I just feel too weird." I said, continuing to pull up the sleeves to my elbows.

I could tell I was making her and everyone mad with all the stuff I was doing. My feet didn't have any socks or shoes, I kept on trying to roll up my pants, same with my sleeves. Everyone was twitchy because of this, thinking I would get frostbite.

"Tori, roll your sleeves and pant legs down. Your going to get a cold on Christmas. And put some shoes on for goodness sake!" Dad said, giving me a glare.

"No." I said calmly.

"Christina." Dad growled low. I could tell I was annoying him the most, mostly because he was so overprotective.

"Dad." I said back.

"Christina seriously, you're going to get sick." Dad said, glaring at me a little harder.

"No I'm not. If I can wear a short-sleeved shirt and shorts in the Himalayas, I'll be fine here." I said rolling my eyes.

"Mistress Christina, I believe you will be fine wearing shoes, a long sleeve-shirt, and pants. You've done it before." Alfred said patiently.

"I get too hot here. It's supposed to be _cold _here. Maybe I want it to stay that way." I pointed out with a frown.

"Your crazy." Dick muttered, shivering. I rolled my eyes and looked around to see the cabin up the hill I saw.

"I'll see you guys at the cabin." I said, running up the hill with a smile.

"How she not leaving foot step?" Cass asked confused behind my back.

Everyone else muttered stuff about how I was crazy. I didn't care.

Out here, it was a lot like the Himalayas, just more forest. It didn't have the same presence of another spirit, but it did have its similarities, which was enough for me. "I don't get it with you. Why are you so hyped up over the stupid winter?" Jason grumbled.

"Winter is not stupid! It's a million times better then summer, I don't get sunburned, and there's snow! In summer it's hot and messy, and gross. Not to mention I look like a tomato every time we go to the beach." I said to Jason.

"Ok-kay." Jason said, giving me a weird look.

I went into my room and set down all my stuff down, unpacking it. "By the way Tori, if your going out, your going to have to wear a coat. No questions asked." Mom yelled through the entire house.

"But why?" I complained.

There wasn't an immediate answer, but Mom did walk to my room and look at me concerned. "Tori, are you okay? I've never seen you so... childish. Not that it's really bad, it's just weird coming from you." Mom asked, leaning against my doorway.

I stiffened a little, then shrugged. "Things change, I guess. Besides, I got sunburnt so much I'm practically in love with the snow. At least I won't turn into some kind of weird red skinned human." I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

I hadn't told anyone what happened in the Himalayas ever since I came home. I didn't ever think about it like this, but would they see it as a power? After all, none of us liked having metas in our city. I was afraid, that if I told them the truth, things wouldn't be the same. Plus, who said they would believe me? "Alright, if you say so." Mom said, not sounding like she trusted me.

I nodded and looked out the window. We had gotten here late on this Christmas Eve, meaning the sun was going down.

The sky was lit in an orange hue mixed with the light snow falling down. "Christina, dinners ready." Damian said as he passed my door.

I followed him into the dining room where Alfred made steaming chicken noddle soup. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Barbara asked after a moment.

"Well, presents of course. After that we're going to go snowboarding." Dad said, then added, "Yes Tori, you have to wear a jacket."

I pouted at him before going back to eating my soup. This just felt too weird from what I ate at the temple, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the food. "I suggest we all go to bed now so we can be ready to snowboard in the morning." Alfred suggested.

We all nodded and Dad gave me a look that said, 'yes, your gong to sleep, too.'.

After I got into my pj's, I laid on my bed. Really, I did try to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. So, after trying to go to sleep for about 2 hours, I finally went outside.

The door to the cabin creaked as I stepped into the snow barefoot, my pj's moving in the wind. "You know, I'm pretty sure Alfred said we need to sleep, and Selina said that you need a coat when going outside." I heard Jason say behind me. Crap.

"I couldn't sleep. And I don't need a coat." I said with a pout.

"Whatever, I still think your crazy." Jason said shaking his head.

I shrugged as we walked towards the treeline, Jason's footsteps the only thing showing we were ever outside. "So, why couldn't you sleep?" Jason asked curiously.

"I just couldn't." I said simply.

Jason grabbed my shoulder then, making me turn towards him. "You've been acting weird ever since you got back from the Himalayas, what is it?" Jason asked more forcefully.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "You might not believe me." I said, looking up at him.

"Try me." Jason said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Well, it started when Klarion sent me back in time. When I got back, I asked Klarion why he sent me back. He said it was because I was an 'Antist'. I didn't worry about it too much till it was mentioned in my fear dream when I got hit with fear gas. After that I went to Zatanna to ask what it was. She didn't know what it was, just knew a guy who knew about it. So I talked Dad into letting me go, and when I made it to the Himalayas, I met Master Hisako. He was old, but he was nice. He told me what the right term was, Venatrix. For me at least." I started.

"And what does a 'Venatrix' mean?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Well, technically it means huntress in latin. But basically it's a heritage thing. The way Master Hisako explained it, aliens crash landed somewhere in Greece. People thought they were 'gods' but really they were aliens. Now they're dead, but can't move on and help others who ask for their help, like the amazons, with mystical powers they still have for some reason. Anyways, he said that Venators or in my case, Venatrix, are all descendants of Artemis and Orion. Master Hisako also said that every Venator or Venatrix had the ability to resist magic. That's what I spent my two weeks doing, learning how to resist magic." I explained.

"Oka-ay. A little weird, but I have heard weirder. What else aren't you telling me though?" Jason asked.

I blinked than laughed a little. "You know me too well, Jay. It's just,.. when I found out we were coming here, I thought it would be like the Himalayas. But it's different. Here, Mom wants me to wear warmer cloths, the food is different, and it's nothing like the Himalayas. I guess I just miss that place, even if their food is kind of gross." I said with a shrug as I entered the tree line.

"Well, that's nice to know. But that's not what I'm talking about. What else happened at the Himalayas?" Jason asked, looking down at me.

I froze slightly before looking down with a frown. "There was another person there the same age as me, his name was Niel. The first week he just seemed relieved that there was someone the same age as him. But the second week, he changed. He started looking at me like the guys in Gotham, only a little more intense. My last night at the temple, I figured out he changed so much because he touched some alien tech. It made him think we were the reincarnation of Artemis and Orion, and... he said he would find me and prove to me he loved me more than Roy. It freaked me out. A lot." I said softly.

"Well, most stalkers like that would scare a lot of people, Baby Bird. But don't worry. If anything happens, we'll kick that guys ass for you." Jason said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jay. Just promise not to tell anyone else. I don't need Mom and Dad finding out I got a stalker in the Himalayas." I said, smiling up at him.

"Deal. And we should probably go back to the cabin." Jason said, steering me towards the cabin. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**16) I Get Archery Lessons From My Boyfriend**_

"So, does Ollie know we're here?" I asked as Roy handed me a bow.

"Nope. Everyone else is on some mission somewhere so it's just us. Try to shoot it once. You might have forgotten how to do while you were gone." Roy said, handing me an arrow.

I shot it once, hitting the second ring on the inside. "Not bad. But your holding it wrong. You're supposed to hold it like this." Roy said, standing behind me with his chest pressed against my back and his hands putting mine in the right place.

"Just hold it like this, then aim the arrow where you want it to hit. Got it?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, my voice coming out a little distracted.

He let go, and I shot the arrow. It hit the bull's eye. "See, not that hard." Roy said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's just hope I can do it again." I said, notching another arrow.

I aimed the arrow, remembering what Roy had said into my ear moments before. I shot the arrow, my cheeks red as I remembered it. "Nice shot. But why's are you blushing?" Roy asked with a smirk that showed he knew exactly why I was blushing.

"Shut up, Roy." I muttered, putting the bow down as I looked at the second bull's-eye.

"No, I think I'm good." Roy said before kissing me slowly.

When we had to pull back for breath, I looked at him. "Wait, why did you just kiss me out of no where?" I asked curiously.

"Just because." Roy said, looking at the bow before looking back at me. Oh.

"Wait, you just kissed me, because I shot a bow? Seriously?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. You look hot when you shoot a bow." Roy said before kissing me again.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?!" I heard a voice yell from the door way.

We both separated quickly, looking at Ollie with red faces. "Um.. Practice?" Roy said after a while. My head dropped to his chest and I groaned. I was in so much trouble.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this. Also, if you guys would take a look at my new story This Mystically Missing, I would appreciate it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! So I know I haven't updated this in a while, but that's because I've been working on This Mystical Missing. That might happen a few more times, but I'm not sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**17) My Stalker Comes Back to Haunt Me Part 1**_

I sighed, staring at the building across the street. I hate stake outs.

"Are you sure that guy was telling the truth? I mean, I get it. This can take hours. But come on! I have been on stake out for a _week. _I don't think the guy is coming." I said into my comm.

"Just watch the building." Dad ordered into the comm. from the Watch Tower. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one on stake out.

I grumbled for a minute before someone stepped out of the shadows with the drug dealer we were looking for. But, who the person was, shocked me enough that I gasped.

"Did they show up?" I heard Dad ask.

His voice seemed so distant, I could barely hear him. All I did was whisper, "Niel actually made it to Gotham."

I said it quietly, but loud enough for Jason to hear it on the comm. apparently. "Kid, I'll be there in 2 minutes. Stay put." Jason ordered, and all I could do was choke out an 'okay'.

Because Niel was here, and how did he even know I lived in Gotham? How did he finish his training so quickly? Not to mention, what was he going to do when he did figure out where I live?

"Red Robin, who is Niel?" I heard Dad bark into the comm. link loud enough for me to be shaken out of my thoughts.

"It's a long story, but it's a guy I met in the Himalayas. There was a... misunderstanding." I said shakily as Niel took a bag from the drug dealer. What was Niel doing taking something from a drug dealer? That wasn't like him at all. Well, he did change a lot the last week...

"More than a misunderstanding. Shit, I thought you actually planned on telling the rest of the family." Jason said, this time his voice coming from behind me.

"I was, but then I found out I was going to have a nephew." I said in retaliation.

"Hey, don't use my future kid as an excuse to get out of trouble." Oracle snapped.

"Well, I'm just telling the truth. I didn't want to stress the rest of the family out even more than they were by telling them I got a British stalker from the Himalayas." I snapped back.

"You never mentioned he was a stalker." Dad said right after that.

Oh shit. That wasn't supposed to come out. "Your going to want me to come up to the Watch Tower to talk with you, aren't you?" I asked with a sigh as Niel continued to talk to the drug dealer. Niel smirked, giving the guy a nod before walking down the street.

"Yes. Red Hood, follow Niel. Report anything he does that's suspicious." Dad ordered.

"Well, he bought something from a drug dealer, so I'm pretty sure that counts." Hood said, pulling out his grappling hook to follow him.

"I don't think it's illegal though. He just opened the bag, inside it is sedatives and... something else. Truth serum maybe? I'm not sure, but whatever. I'll be in the Watch Tower as soon as I get to the closest zeta beam." I said, looking at Niel one more time before jumping off the roof and down to the ground.

I walked towards the supposedly 'broken' telephone booth and walked into it. I tapped in the coordinates, and waited for it to beam me up to the Watch Tower.

On the way to the Watch Tower, I thought about what Dad was going to say. Sure he could be predictable, but not always. Some times he was just as surprising as the Flash. Speaking of, why was he running towards me just as I made it to the Tower? "Okay, what happened? Why is Bats suddenly pissed?" He asked, kind of scared.

"Probably a mixture of a lack of caffine in his system and he's not pissed, he's in daddybats mode." I said, pushing past him to go to the cafeteria first.

"Well, why is he in daddybats mode?" Flash asked, even more scared.

"Because he found out something I probably should have told him a few months ago." I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

I got two cups of coffee, one for me and one for Dad. The funny thing was, we both liked our coffee the same way. A little bit of cream with whip cream on top and cinnamon sprinkled on top. The Flash gave me a curious look, and I sent one back at him "Why are you staring at me like that? It's how Dad drinks his coffee at home. Well, sometimes. He said he doesn't want to get too attached to it so he only drinks it on bad nights and holidays. And if you're telling the truth about Dad, then I think this counts as a bad night." I said before sipping some of my own coffee.

"Huh, never thought he took his coffee like that." Flash mused.

"Well, I doubt anyone besides the people in our family know about how he likes his coffee. After all, who would think the great Batman likes his coffee with whip cream and cinnamon?" I asked with a smirk as we walked into the surveillance room where Dad was.

"Who's the guy on the screen?" I asked, peering over Dad's shoulder to see a guy with hawk wings and a mask like Hawk Girls, who was also in the room.

"Carter Hall. He's been following me, claiming we were reincarnation of past lovers. I can't believe I like such a stalker." Hawk Girl explained.

"Huh, you got one of those, too? Guess there's more than just one alien relic hidden somewhere." I muttered quietly, hoping no else heard. Of course, everyone in the room heard. Just my luck.

"Niel?" Dad asked in a low growl. I thrust my hand out, giving him the coffee before nodding.

"Shouldn't have let you go to the Himalayas." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to get a British stalker there. And in his defense, it was the alien tech. It messed up his mind." I said, glaring at him.

"And it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let you go." Dad said, standing up and walking out of the room.

I followed him, glaring at his back with the others following to see if things turned bad. "And we wouldn't be having this conversation if you actually trusted me for once. Seriously Dad, I maybe the youngest in the family, but that doesn't mean anything! I kicked Robin's ass a few weeks ago, not to mention that you saw I'm giving Spoiler a run for her money. If you can trust them, then why can't you trust me?" I asked, my hands clenching into fists.

"Your different. Robin-"

"Is my twin! If you can trust him, why not me? He's only a few minutes older than me!" I said, interrupting him.

"Maybe it's because he actually tells me what happens when he goes on out of country trips." Dad said, giving me a hard glare.

I swallowed thickly, still glaring at him. "Well, you aren't exactly the most talkative person yourself, Dad. At least I'm not the one sounding like a giant hypocrite right now." I pointed out, trying to keep my voice down.

"Well, that explains the tattoo on your back." Hawk girl muttered quietly. Sadly, Dad heard.

He sent me the daddybats glare and I winced. "It's not like I could say no. Master Hisako would've been offended if I said no. Besides, it's not like anyone really sees it. Except for her, obviously." I said, nodding to Hawk Girl.

"I don't care. We're going to finish this conversation in the cave." Dad growled.

"I don't see the point. Your just going to lecture me on how I should tell you this stuff, when you would never do the same in my place, and then tell me I'm benched for 5 fucking months, probably 6 now because I cussed, after the whole Niel mess is over with. Then your going to tell me I'll be stuck with surveillance when you know I hate sitting at a computer telling you guys what's happening when I could be fighting. Then your going to say I can't go out with Roy, and we both know I'm going to break that rule to see him. As far as I'm concerned that conversation is pointless and a waste of time." I snapped.

Dad narrowed his eyes dangerously, opening his mouth to say something. But he never got the chance since the alarms went off, and a hole was blasted into the wall next to us, showing Klarion. "Looks like I chose a perfect time to attack." He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

We all got in a fighting stance, ready for whatever he did. What we weren't prepared for was another guy busting another hole next to Klarion. Of course, it just had to be Abracadabra.

It made sense, after all, he had to have some defense against people who could resist magic. As far as I knew, I was the only one who could do that. Did that mean he knew I was here?

Before I could think about it anymore, Dad attack Abracadabra and everyone else attacked Klarion. Of course, Klarion didn't play far and fight his own opponents. No, he sneak attacked my dad.

I saw the blast of magic aimed towards Dad, and knew he didn't see it. In a rush of the moment, I ran towards Dad to push him out of the way.

The magic hit me, but it didn't burn me like it would do to Dad. Instead, I blocked it the way Master Hisako taught me. "Your dead, Klarion." I growled, running towards his shocked form.

I got in one good punch, knocking him out right away. When I turned around, I saw everyone staring at me shocked, including Abracadabra. "Your explaining everything. Now." Dad said before knocking the fake magician out.

"Great. First I'm grounded, now this." I mumbled, following Dad down to the cells while dragging Klarion.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it. I promise I'll update again soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been focusing on my other stories, and I've had a bad week. Like I explained in my other story, I didn't want to my bad mood to mess up my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**17) My Stalker Comes Back To Haunt Me Part 2**_

"Now, explain what happened in the Himalayas." Dad demanded once we got to the bat cave.

Sadly we made it right after patrol, meaning everyone was in the cave and listening. "It's... complicated. And you might not believe me." I said awkwardly as we walked towards the computer.

"Try me." Dad said, giving me a glare.

"Fine. It started out as nothing but a phrase Klarion used for me when I asked him why he sent me back into time. He called me an Antist, and I didn't know what could make Klarion so scared he wanted to get rid of me. I searched, but never found answers, so I stopped thinking about it. Then I got hit by that fear gas, and it came up in that dream I had. Then I asked Zatanna at the Watch Tower what it meant, and she said she didn't know what it meant, but did know a guy. So that's why I asked to go to the Himalayas, and I met Master Hisako there.

I trained with him, figuring out what the term Antist means. Niel was the only person there the same age as me, so we trained together. The first week he acted normal. The second week, he changed. He started giving me looks, his body language was off. The last night I was there, Niel showed me alien tech he touched. It must have been some kind of ship's log for some alien crash landing, because it showed him images. He thought they were past memories, and than got convinced we were reincarnated lovers. It was complete and utter bullshit, but he believed it. Right when I was about to leave, he told me he would find me after he was done training, and prove to me that he loved me more than Roy. I never thought he would actually find me since no one used my real name there. I mean, they made nicknames for me, Fuyu, Kana, and Venatrix. I guess he found me by seeing my face in a magazine." I said, explaining it without bringing up the magic resistance.

Everyone took this info in, most of them looking overprotective. Even Alfred. "And you saw him meeting a drug dealer?" Dad asked, his voice low.

"Yes. I have to admit, I never thought that's how I would find him if he ever did find me." I said with a nod.

"Your benched till this mess is over with. Then your grounded for 5 months." Dad said, turning to his computer to look for Niel.

"Of course you would do that, you hypocritical asshole! You get to deal with your missions that are too personal and say that you have to do it, but then turn around and say I can't do the same? You know, you need to get a reality check Dad, because some day somebody is going to get pissed off with you being a hypocrite." I said, storming out of the cave right after.

I went straight to my room, flopping onto the bed after changing out of my costume. "Why didn't you tell them about the magic thing, Baby Bird?" Jason asked, standing in the doorway of my room.

I sighed and said, "Because, how do I know they'll except that. Even if it's not a power, how do I know they won't see it as one? I don't want to create that gap." I said into my pillow.

"You do realize you have to tell them about this at some point, right?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't." I said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do, kid. Do you really think Dad won't figure out you're a Venatrix? Besides, this is something he needs to know." Jason said, walking and sitting on my bed.

I didn't respond, and Jason didn't leave. "Jay, I've been kicked out of my family with Talia, I don't want to be kicked out of this one." I said so quietly he barely heard me.

"Kid, I thought you were past this." Jason said, pulling me to sit up.

"I was. Then I found out I was Venatrix." I muttered, leaning into his side.

"We've told you time and time again, no one will kick you out of the family." Jason said, rubbing my back.

"...Jay?" I asked.

"What, Baby Bird?" Jason asked.

"Can you stay in here tonight? I just... I don't want to deal with the nightmares alone." I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Yeah, okay. Scoot over, Princess." Jason said.

"I'm not a princess, Jay." I said, scooting over.

"Yes you are. You're the prissy-ist teenage girl I've ever met." Jason said, kicking his shoes to my floor.

"That's because I'm the only teenage girl you've met with OCD." I said, closing my eyes to sleep. That night I didn't have nightmares, and I finally got my mind off of Niel.

* * *

(Breakline)

"See you later, Tori." Xavier said, walking away from me and the school with Alex.

"See you guys later. Oh, by the way, I need you to hurry with your part of our art project. I'm going to finish my drawing soon, so I need you to finish your sculpture so we can present it." I said at their backs.

"Will do!" Alex said, waving to me before following Xavier to his apartment.

"I'm guessing he's not your boyfriend?" I heard a voice say behind me, and I paled.

"Niel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in England?" I asked, turning around and taking a few cautious steps back.

His head cocked to the side, looking at me with a smile. "I told you I would find you after I was done with my training. Did you think I would fail at it?" Niel asked.

That would have been nice, I thought bitterly. "Niel, leave me alone, please. I really don't time to deal with you right now." I said, rubbing my forehead tiredly.

After the fight with me and Dad yesterday, I didn't want to deal with him face to face. After all, he was the one who got me in trouble. "Oh, I already know about the vigilante thing if that's what you're talking about." Niel said with a grin at my shocked face.

"How do you-?" I said shocked.

"Know? Tori, if I couldn't tell who my soul mate is when you only hide your eyes and cheek bones, then we wouldn't be soul mates, now would we?" Niel said with his grin widening.

I groaned, holding back the urge to face palm myself. "Niel, I've said it before and I'll say it again, we are not soul mates! Now leave me alone!" I said, getting out my phone to call Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, can you pick me up?... Yeah, I'm in the front of the school... I know I said I would walk, but I would really like a-" I was cut off by a needle being poked into my skin, and sedatives being injected to my system.

"Sorry, Tori, but I can't let you get away this time." Niel whispered into my ear as I dropped my phone and started blacking out from the sedatives.

Nobody saw me get taken away by Niel since I was staying after school, meaning he took me without a problem. "Alf...r..e.d." I managed to get out before blacking out completely.

* * *

Bruce POV

I sighed as I walked into the Manor, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Work was a pain to deal with, not to mention the fight I had with Tori yesterday. I suppose she was right, I might have been hypocritical, but she needed to realize that this was different. "Master Bruce, we have a problem." Alfred said, walking up to me with a frown.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Mistress Christina is missing." Alfred said seriously.

I froze, then started going down to the cave steps. "Have you checked her tracker?" I asked him.

"Yes, right after she called me then dropped her phone. It was online for a while, but then it stopped moving, as if someone took it off." Alfred said, his frown deepening.

"Where are the rest of the kids?" I asked, making sure they were fine as well.

"Searching for Mistress Christina." Alfred said as we made it down to the cave.

I walked straight to the batcomputer and started a camera analysis for Niel on all the cameras we had. "If I may Master Bruce, whom are you calling?" Alfred asked as I picked up a phone.

"If the computer comes up with no match for Niel, then it means he must have taken Tori. Jason said he had gotten sedatives from the drug dealer, meaning he could have injected it into her, making her drop the phone while she called. If Niel did take her, he will probably go after Roy. Ollie will need the heads up." I said, staring at the screen.

After waiting half an hour, we finally got the results. There was no sign of Niel or Tori anywhere in Gotham. "I'm calling Ollie. Call the others, tell them to look for Niel." I said before walking away to make a call.

* * *

Tori POV

Waking up from sedative induced sleep, is not fun. It hurts like crazy, and gives you a massive headache. That's why when I first woke up, I groaned loudly due to the pain. "Ow, my head."

"Sorry about that, but you wouldn't let me explain why I went to your school. The reason I came was to convince you to runaway with me, but obviously it was a bit forced." Niel said from where he sat on my bed.

I tried to move my hands, but found they were handcuffed to the top of the headboard with multiple different cuffs. "Niel, where am I? Let me go!" I said, yanking on the cuffs. Obviously he knew how to keep a member of the batfamily locked up.

"Where we are, I cannot tell you. I cannot let you out either. You'll run out of here." Niel said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, because you KIDNAPPED ME!" I yelled trying to kick at him.

He grabbed my legs, stopping their movement. "Tori, I know how this looks, but you need to calm down. Nothing bad will happen to you." Niel said, standing up to pin my legs down better.

"No, I will not calm down! I don't know where I am, I'm chained to a bed, and if I'm not let out soon I will be more pissed off then all my brother's anger issues combined!" I said trying to free my legs.

"Tori, if you don't calm down, I will sedate you again." Niel threatened.

I froze, becoming like a statue as I glared at him. "Niel, tell me _at least _what building I'm in. An apartment, house, a secret base by the Gotham docks?" I asked, my teeth gritting.

"I guess I can. We're in a house my parents own next to a woods, don't worry we're still in the US." Niel said, nodding.

I looked down to groan at the vague info, but then saw what I was wearing. It wasn't my school uniform that I had worn when Niel kidnapped me. No, I was wearing a long, strapless, black dress that came down to my ankles. "You dressed me into this?!" I asked, my anger rising again.

"Yes and no. I used one of the magical wands my father stored here to dress you into this without undressing you at all." Niel said, smiling at my blush. He probably thought it was cute, just like Roy.

"I was perfectly fine in what I was in." I growled.

"But you look better in this then your school outfit." Niel said with a frown.

I felt the urge to kick him, but then remembered his threat. "Whatever. Is it night-time already?" I asked, looking out of a window. It was pitch black with stars doting the sky, but no moon.

"Yes. I had to give you multiple doses to keep you under this long, but I managed to get you here in only two doses." Niel said, starting to run his hand through my hair.

Roy did this sometimes when he stayed over the night and heard me having nightmares. He would run his hand through my hair, murmur things like 'everything will be okay' even when we both knew it wouldn't.

Usually it was comforting, but with Niel, it was only creepy. "Stop touching my hair." I snapped, trying to move my head away from his hand.

Before he could answer to that, my stomach growled loudly, making me close my eyes in pain. I hadn't eaten yesterday at all except for the coffee I had at the Watch Tower because of a small relapse, and didn't eating at all during the day. Even if I wasn't really hungry, my stomach still made the sounds. Niel smiled at me kindly, walking out of the room, the door gently closing shut as he left.

I felt along the cuffs, searching for the key hole where I could fit my nails in. My nails had grown long, and Steph had been teaching me how to lock pick with them, but I wasn't sure if I could get them all off in time.

Niel made that decision for me, walking in just when I was going to start picking the lock. He was carrying a bowl of soup I think, steam rising from the bowl. "Niel, how am I supposed to eat when my hands are handcuffed?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I cannot risk you trying to leave, so for the moment, you will have to settle for me feeding you." Niel said, putting a spoon next to my lips.

"No way. I will not be fed like some bab-!" I got cut off by him forcing the spoon into my mouth, then forcing my jaw close with one hand, his other hand pinching my nose shut.

I swallowed quickly, my cheeks blushing full force. This wasn't the first time someone had done this to me. Jason had been the first one to do it when I was 10, making it to where I either ate on my own, or I sat on his lap as he forced fed me. Roy also did it when I relapsed sometimes, only he usually teased me into eating myself. "Do I really have to do that again?" Niel asked with a raised eyebrow, his light green eyes showing he didn't want to, but would.

To avoid further embarrassment, I opened my mouth, but glared at him the entire time he fed me. About half way through, I started to feel like I would throw up if I ate anymore, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He made me eat more anyways, saying that I should eat the entire bowl of soup. Asshole.

"I'll see you in the morning, beloved." Niel said, kissing me on the cheek as I cringed.

When he left, I found out minutes later that I couldn't break all the locks with the angle my hands were at. I slumped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I hope you find me soon Dad." I whispered, looking outside.

A few tears slid down my face as I remembered Roy might be in trouble, and my fists clenched.

I hated feeling useless, but I could do nothing to help Roy or my Dad if I was stuck in these chains. I would have to figure out a way to get Niel to unlock the chains, bu whatever means necessary.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I hope you guys liked my last chapter, even if I kind of left it at a cliff hanger. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

**_17) My Stalker Comes Back To Haunt Me Part 3_**

Tori POV

That night I didn't really go to sleep, staying awake the entire night. How could I sleep? Roy might be in trouble, I was chained to a bed, and I didn't even know what my family was doing. I sighed, looking up at the cuffs on my wrists. I hated feeling so useless, but what could I do about it? Nothing.

"You didn't sleep." Niel said with a frown as he walked in.

"You said you know what I do at night, this shouldn't surprise you so much. Besides, how am I supposed to sleep when you took me away from my friends and family? They're probably worried sick. And have you seen my dad worried? He doesn't freak out, he gets pissed and overprotective. He's probably thinking of what to do to make sure this never happens again once he gets me out of here. Heck, he might bench me for a whole year because of this." I said, glaring at him from the bed.

"Well, he shouldn't be letting you risk your life every night anyways." Niel said with a possessiveness in his eyes.

"And your parents shouldn't let you kidnap girls, but guess what's happening right now." I said, glaring at him even harder.

He frowned, looking out the window. "My parents don't know about this. They think I'm still learning from various masters across the world." Niel said, biting his lower lip.

I sighed in frustration, glaring at him through the corner of my eyes. "Can you at least let me out of the cuffs? My arms are starting to get sore." I asked.

He nodded, walking to a table in the room first. Niel picked up a black choker, something a girl might use for when they go to a club. He walked back to me, putting it around my neck before unlocking the multiple chains.

When the final chain fell off, I pushed Niel out-of-the-way and ran towards the window. The jump didn't worry me, after all I've jumped from higher places. What stopped me from jumping though, was the choker Niel had put around my neck seconds before.

When my fingers touched the latch of the window, I got shocked with electricity, the pain making me fall to the ground with tears in my eyes. "That is why you shouldn't try to leave." Niel said, sounding like a parent trying to explain something to a child. It pissed me off.

Niel picked me up from the ground, helping me walk out of the room. "Just so you know, that will happen if you try to get out of here in any way. And don't try to take it off. The back has a latch that needs a code, and only I know the code." Niel said, picking up on my train of thought.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he shifted my arm around his shoulder.

"Dining table so you can eat breakfast, of course." Niel said with a gentle smile.

"Niel, listen. I can't all the food your trying to get me to eat. I've been anorexic since I was a toddler. I'm still going through relapses." I said, trying to tug my arm from his grip as I tried to get my feet to work again.

"I know. And by making you eat more, you won't have as many relapses." Niel said with an understanding smile. How did he know this much about me?

He led me into a dining room that was surprisingly small considering how everything else in the house was huge. Even the closest were big. So why was there a small dining room?

"Why is the dining room so small? Don't you have guests over here at all?" I asked as he set me down in a chair.

"I'm an only child. Whenever we come here it's just us. Other times, this house is empty." Niel explained, pulling out plates of bacon, pancakes, and eggs to the table.

"Wouldn't it make sense to rent it out to other people? You know, to families on vacation to where ever the hell we are." I asked, noting the frown when I cussed.

"I guess, but I guess it never crossed my parent's mind. And you really shouldn't cuss." Niel said, pulling out two plates from a cupboard.

He piled food on one plate, pushing it towards me with a fork and a knife. "Niel, I told you, I can't eat this much." I said, grimacing.

"Yes you can." Niel said, putting food on his own plate.

"Yeah, and then I'm going to end up puking it all up." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Don't you have medicine for that?" Niel asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it's at my house. Why don't you let me go home and get it?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No. Besides, was it the pills in your backpack?" Niel asked taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Yes." I grumbled. I had to take the pills with me to school for lunch, just to make sure I didn't puke it up seconds later.

He left in a second, letting me wonder in thought by myself. If I couldn't get out, then could I call my family? Niel might try to follow me all day, or keep a camera on me to make sure I don't do anything. Plus I don't remember seeing a phone anywhere, so he might just use his cell phone.

I huffed in frustration, then perked up when I got an idea. If Niel had a computer or even a radio I could get onto the Justice League's line, and then I could maybe get help. That was as far as I got to think about my escape, because Niel came in whistling happily with my pill bottle in his hand. The bastard.

"What are you so happy about?" I grumbled as he handed me my pills along with a glass of orange juice.

"You're the daughter of the world's greatest detective, I think you know the answer to that question." Niel said with a smile.

I swallowed my pills slowly, then turned to my food. "How do I know you didn't put anything in this?" I asked, pushing around the food on my plate with my fork.

"Why would I try to drug you?" Niel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. My older brother Dick said he had a stalker once. One night he got kidnapped by that stalker, and his stalker drugged his food so Dick would like him more. How do I know you didn't do the same?" I asked suspiciously.

He reached over to my plate and ate some of my bacon. "Would I really eat something from your plate if I did drug it?" Niel asked before taking a bite of the bacon.

"No." I mumbled, stabbing my eggs with the fork and eating them.

I managed to finish my eggs and one pancake without feeling like I would be sick. "Niel, I can't eat anymore. So stop staring at me." I said, glaring at him.

"Come on, at least finish the pancake left." Niel said, pushing the my plate towards me.

I glared at him, then just ate it so he wouldn't stare at me anymore. "Happy?" I growled at him.

He nodded with a small smile, then took my plate and his to the kitchen. "Be back in a second." He said with his smile growing.

I put my head on the table, and held back a sob. I hoped my family found me soon, because I don't think I could last here for long with him. Especially with his freaky smile he got whenever he looked at me. It looked too much like Harley Quinn's smile.

* * *

Roy (the original) POV

"What do you mean I can't help look for her?" I shouted at Dinah, my voice rising to high levels that echoed throughout the house.

"Niel might be looking for you Roy, and if he can kidnap Tori, then he might be able to kidnap you too." Dinah said calmly, pissing me off.

"I don't care! The search could go by so much quicker if you just let me go help!" I said, anger filling every word.

"Batman wouldn't let you help with the search either, even if we said you could." Dinah said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

I growled in frustration. I probably would have pulled out my hair if I hadn't cut it so short, but I couldn't, so I just settled for just balling my hands into fists. "No one said I was going with Batman." I said, my voice low.

"How would you find her, Roy? Batman is called the greatest detective for a reason, if he has problems looking for her, where would you look he hasn't?" Dinah asked to my back as I walked towards the front door.

"The beginning, duh." I said, closing the door behind me. I ran towards my motorcycle quickly, riding out of drive way before anyone could stop me.

When I said the beginning, I meant it. Batman said he hasn't gone to the school where he thinks Tori was taken because the ground was too much to cover and that any evidence left was covered up by everyone else in the school walking across the ground she had been taken. But Tori mentioned how sometimes her dad over looked details like this because there wasn't enough time and man power. Well, I guess I was the only one who could do it at the moment.

It was night, so the gate to the school Tori went to was closed. It was a small problem since the camera would have seen me. But it was an easy fix.

I flipped my hood over my head and left my motorcycle before climbing over the gate. My shoes landed with a thud, then I looked around the school.

Whenever I picked up Tori from school, she was always next to the same tree. Hopefully she was next to that tree when Niel took her, or else I might have to look everywhere.

When I found the tree, which was hard considering how dark it was, I looked around the ground next to the tree with a flash light in my hand. At first I saw nothing, making me growl in frustration. Then I saw something shine in the light of the flashlight. Was it part of Tori's phone that dropped when that bastard drugged her?

I bent down to pick it up and saw that it was the anime cover I put on Tori's switch blade I got her for her birthday. This meant she must have had her switch blade with her still, or with Niel at least. I sighed since this wouldn't help me. Or, maybe it could.

Tori said her dad put a tracker on switch blade, so if she still had the switch blade, did that mean that Batman could trace it? I didn't have time to think after that since a spot light was pointed at me, and I felt adrenaline rush through my system as I jumped over the gate again. I hid in an alley till the helicopter lost sight of me, then went back to my motorcycle.

Sadly, my motorcycle helmet didn't have a built-in comm. system for me to call the Bats, so I had to pull over at Gotham Bay to pull out my own comm. I wasn't really comfortable calling Batman, and I knew I couldn't call Nightwing or Robin since they would just trace the call and tell Dinah. No, I called the one person in the bats that could keep my secret. Jason.

"What do you need, Roy? I'm kind of busy." Jason said, his voice sounding frustrated.

"I went to Tori's school where she was taken. I found something there that might help find her." I said, my voice sounding angrier than I ever remember it being.

"You better not be wasting my time. What is it?" Jason asked immediately, his voice turning demanding in a second.

"I found the anime case I put on Tori's switch blade for her birthday and remembered she mentioned that Bruce wedged a microscopic tracker inside the switch blade somewhere. I didn't find the switch blade in the grass, and Niel wouldn't leave a switch blade on the ground. That means Tori has it, or Niel does. Has Bruce tried tracking that one?" I asked.

There was silence for a second, then he said, "no, he hasn't. I got Oracle to look at it now. How did you know where to look at the school?" Jason asked with his voice sounding more relieved. Just a little bit.

"Tori was talking about Sherlock Holmes, and she mentioned something about you always going back to the beginning of it all. Guess it just stuck in my head. You're not going to tell anyone else, right? And why is Oracle working if she's due in a month?" I asked.

"No. I'm not going to get you in trouble for looking for Tori. And Oracle is working at the computer, nothing stressful, so she's helping with the search anyway she can. Just do us a favor and make sure you don't get taken, too. We don't need 2 people missing." Jason said before hanging up.

I looked up at the sky and frowned. The stars of the constellation Orion The Hunter were shining brighter than the rest. That's weird.

* * *

Oracle POV

I sighed for the thousandth time that minute, rubbing my forehead.

We weren't finding any trace of Tori, and it was grating on all of our nerves. The press was making it even worse. They asked where she was, and we could only use the excuse, she's sick, so many times.

"O, did you trace the tracker on Tori's switch blade she got for her last birthday?" Jason asked in the comm. suddenly.

"No, I don't think so. I can look now. Are you sure it's with her? I don't think Niel would like her having a weapon." I asked, my fingers dancing across the keyboard as I searched for it.

"I have a good hunch." Jason said before cutting the link off.

I focused my attention on tracking Tori's switch blade, hope rising inside me. After a few minutes, I found it. But why would she be in a house built on hunting grounds in Colorado?

I searched the people who owned it, and saw that it was Nicholas and Molly Hancross. Niel's parents. "Guys I think I found where Tori is." I said into the comm. system.

"How? Where?" Bruce asked immediately.

"I traced her switch blade. She's in a house on a hunting ground in Colorado owned by Niel's parents." I said excitedly.

In fact, I think I got too excited. Because the next second I felt something leak down my leg. I looked down, and I paled. "I think my water broke." I whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now? But you aren't due till next week!" Dick said, his voice showing signs of a freak attack.

"I'll take Mistress Barbara to the hospital, you can meet us there." Alfred said, pushing my wheel chair towards the entrance that lead to the garage. Nobody argued.

Why did this have to happen now when Tori was missing? "Don't worry Mistress Barbara, I'm sure Mistress Christina will be here soon enough to see her niece." Alfred said, trying to make me feel better. It didn't work.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Review. Even if you didn't like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. If not... well, too bad for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**17) My Stalker Comes Back to Haunt Me Part 4**_

Roy POV

"Where the hell were you?!" Ollie yelled as I opened the door to my house.

Really, I just couldn't deal with this. I stayed up all night, not coming home till it was noon the next day. The last thing I needed was Ollie yelling at me. "Fuck off, Ollie." I said, pushing past him to go to the kitchen.

Everyone was already there, the entire family staring at me like I was crazy. Which I might be considering all the time I spend with the bats. "Roy, where have you been?" Dinah asked as I looked through the fridge.

"Somewhere." I said, my eyes lighting up a little bit when I saw a Mountain Dew soda can inside.

I took it out and started walking out of the kitchen. "You were in Gotham, weren't you? I told you, you need to stop looking for Tori. Batman will find her." Dinah asked, making me stop.

I laughed a little, not a happy one I used when I was with Tori. It was more of a dark humor one that I used a lot more often when I wasn't dating Tori. "You know, I thought it was just Batman that was the hypocrite, but I guess it's all parents, huh? 'Cause I'm pretty sure if Ollie was taken, you would be looking for him even if Batman said stop." I snapped before walking towards my room. Nobody tried to stop me.

When I finally laid down on my bed, my phone rang, making me groan angrily. "Who is it?" I growled.

"Jason. Listen, I just thought you would want to know we know where Tori is." Jason said through the phone.

"Where?" I asked immediately.

"Colorado. She was taken to some hunting ground Niel's parents owned. All of us would be going, but B, Catwoman, and Robin are dealing with everyone in Arkham Asylum breaking out. Oracle was put into labor, so Nightwing needs to be with her. Black Bat is in Hong Kong, so she won't get here in time. Spoiler is out of the country on a mission, and I need someone else going with me. Want to help?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to sneak out first, though." I said, walking towards my window, gulping down my soda.

Ollie was putting a lock on the garage, trying to keep me out so I couldn't leave. What a dumbass. "Will you be able to get out quick enough?" Jason asked, annoyance slipping into his voice.

"If I can get close enough to kill Lex Luther at point-blank, then I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get out of here. Think you can meet me outside of Star?" I asked, finishing the rest of my soda.

"Already here. How long will it take you to get here?" Jason asked.

"Just a few minutes." I said, hanging up.

I lifted the window up, and jumped down to the ground. This was supposed to be a bat move, but me and Tori got put together on so many missions that she just taught me how to land safely so I wouldn't have to shoot an arrow.

Ollie saw me, and opened his mouth to say something. Whether it was to apologize or ask me where I was going, I didn't know, because I ran towards the gate the next second.

Of course, Ollie could have caught me if he hadn't been shocked by me running off so quickly, but he was shocked I would just run off after seeing him. I jumped over the gate with Ollie's yells at my back, and I ran towards the outsider of Star to meet Jason. After all, the sooner I met up with him, the sooner I could find Tori.

With the sugar rush I got from the Mountain Dew and the adrenaline running through my body, I found Jason in only a few minutes since Ollie's house was right next to the border of Star. "So, I get to fly in the bat jet?" I asked when I saw Jason leaning up against the jet.

"Just this once, but yeah. With this we should be able to get to Tori in a few hours, and get her out of that fucker's house." Jason said, his eyes hooded over with anger and coldness. Strangely enough, that was kind of how my eyes looked.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a nod.

* * *

Tori POV

My fists clenched, my teeth gritted, and a growl was threatening to come out of my throat. I was going to kill myself if Niel didn't go away, and screw him if he tries to stop me.

"Go away, Niel." I said, the new dark red dress I was wearing rustling as I tried to walk away from the creeper by walking in between bookshelfs of the library we were in.

The good thing about being in here, there was a radio. But that wouldn't do me much good if Niel didn't go away, did it? Sadly the guy had a remote control t the shock choker or else I would have been out of here when I woke up.

"I don't think I should. How do I know if I leave you that you won't do something?" Niel asked, his voice the same annoying calm.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to commit suicide is what I'm going to do." I growled lowly.

Niel frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled out his iPhone 5, looking at a text. "You might just get your wish. I have to go somewhere real quick, but I'll be back soon." Niel said, walking out of the library. I really wish he didn't come back at all. But this did give me the chance to use the radio to find a frequency that had an ally on the other end.

After 5 minutes, I walked towards the radio, my eyes widening with hope and my lip twitching upward. It was an old radio, the kind that someone would use in the old days to listen to a baseball game. Luckily it was still able to pick up a signal and transmit one as long as I was careful. At least, that's what Dad said.

I hesitated slightly before starting to work again. I never thought all the stuff Dad taught me would be useful, and I always made sarcastic remarks over it, never really appreciating what he taught me. At least I know to never doubt him again.

I bit my lip and started messing around with the wires faster, hoping I could get a message in before Niel came back.

* * *

Jason POV

I glared out the window of the jet as I flew it towards Colorado, planning on how I would torture that Niel prick for kidnapping my little sister. It involved a hot poker from a fire place, a knife, a taser, and a recording of the Joker's laughter. And duct tape. Lots and lots of duct tape. And a really dark closet.

"Why did you ask me to help? I know you don't need my help to beat up one teenage guy. So why?" Roy asked from his seat.

I sighed, setting the jet on auto pilot so I could turn around and look at him. "Because, B's not the only one who is an hypocritical bastard. All the adult heros are, really. Originally B called Dinah to tell you to be on look out, but so far, nothings happened to you. So what's the point of making you wait in your house for news when you could be doing something? Besides, she's your girlfriend, I think you get the right to look for her." I said, watching his eyes shift with an emotion I knew well. Anger.

Anger because Dinah and Ollie didn't understand, anger because he couldn't see Tori, anger because he was useless to help her right now. "Thanks, for letting me come. Also, I call dibs on kicking him in the crotch when we do find Niel." Roy said.

"Fine, I just get to torture him everywhere else." I said with a nod.

For a few moments, the jet was the only thing making a sound. Then someone's voice crackled to life on our radio. "Hello? Anyone on this signal? Dad? Mom? Damian? Justice League? Dick? Anyone?" I heard Tori ask.

Me and Roy looked at each other shocked before I turned around and answered her signal. "Jason and Roy here, are you okay, Baby Bird?" I asked with concern in my voice. Usually I didn't like people hearing my voice this weak, but this was Tori I was talking to, and Roy was probably feeling the same way.

"Thank goodness I found a signal. I'm fine, but I don't know where I am, Niel won't tell me even what state I'm in. All I know is that I'm in the US." Tori said with relief.

"We do, though. We traced your switch blade you got for your birthday. You're in some house on a hunting ground built-in Colorado. How did you get this signal?" Roy asked. And I was right, he was sounding just as concerned as me.

"Dad taught me how to get a signal out of an old radio. I guess I should probably apologize for all the sass I gave him when he was teaching me this huh?" She asked with a weak chuckle.

"Maybe. Are you sure your okay, kid? Did that bastard hurt you?" I asked, anger slipping into my voice.

"No, but he might get pissed if he found out I'm doing this. The only way I got to do this behind his back was because he went off to do something. How far away are you from here?" She asked.

"About half an hour. Think you can last that long?" Roy asked with a frown.

"I think so. Listen, I've seen Niel's security. It's designed to keep people in, not to keep people out from what I can tell." Tori said, her voice turning kind of hard. Like how she usually does when she's scared.

"Tori, are you really okay?" I asked.

"...No." She said quietly.

"Well, hang in there. We'll be there soon, then we can go home." I said, switching the automatic off so I could fly the jet myself.

"Alright, I'll try. Tell Dad and everyone else I'm fi-"

"Tori? Are you there? Tori?" Roy asked into the radio.

"Sorry, she's taking a nap right now. You'll have to try to find this signal later." I heard a pissed off voice say into the radio before it shut off with a click.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Roy asked.

"Oh trust me, I'll make this thing go faster." I said with a glare.

* * *

Tori POV

The next time I woke up, I had a head ache the size of the grand canyon pounding inside my head. Everytime I tried to open my eyes, I had to close them again from the bright light. "I guess it's true, bats don't like the light." Niel said from somewhere to my left as my hands felt along the cuffs that were put on me again.

"That's just a rumor spread around by speedsters when they get bored." I said, cracking my eye open enough to look at my stalker.

He was glaring at me with dark eyes, and his hand was on the remote that controlled the shock collar around my neck. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I swallowed thickly. "Niel, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

His finger found it's way onto the activate button, and electricity ran through me, making me jerk around on the bed like I was being possessed. "You called for help. You shouldn't have done that. The only reason they won't know where we are now is because I was right not to tell you where we are. So, I'm making sure you learn your lesson about trying to call for anybody." Niel said after he released the button. He pressed it again, shocking me with even more electricity.

Tears filled my eyes, and I remembered how I did something similar to this to Damian to get his ego down. But this was different. I always put the taser on low, the electricity just shocking him enough to paralyze. This was electricity going through my entire body in at least 300 hundred volts. At least, that's what it felt like.

My eyes were wide as I looked around the room before they rolled up into the back of my head. And then, for some reason, it just stopped.

Then I felt a weight on top of me, and I felt hands touch my skin as they tried to undo the cuffs. Only except one of the hands was made of metal. Roy! "Your actually here." I whispered hoarsely, looking up at him.

"We told you we would." Roy said with a smirk.

He managed to uncuff my hands, and the second the chains fell to the floor, I hugged him. "I missed you so much." I whispered into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

Of course, I forgot all about Niel in the moment. And really, I shouldn't have, because he always does something if you're not watching him.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw him throw a knife, my switch blade, at Roy's heart between the attacks he was getting from Jason. It would be an instant kill if Roy got hit at that angle, but if I switched places with him, it would only hit a rib and maybe some internal bleeding. I could survive that long enough for them to beam me up to the Watch Tower. Besides, I was tired of everyone getting hurt because of me.

So, I used all my strength to switch positions with Roy, and felt the knife pierce my skin seconds later. "Tori, why did you do it?" Roy whispered.

"Tired of seeing everyone else get hurt. Besides, if it hit your heart, you would be dead. This way it's just a rib. I can live." I managed to whisper out before slumping.

Roy caught me, and I saw Jason knock out a pale-faced Niel. "Jace, call the Watch Tower to beam us up." Roy snapped.

Jason called the League while Roy tried to get me to stay awake. "You know, it's kinda funny. I never thought I would get hit with my own switchblade." I said with a weak laugh.

"Hush. Just, be quiet till we get your rib fixed." Roy said, pulling out the switch blade and putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

After I stopped hearing Jason's voice that had turned into mindless gibber jabber in my mind, I felt my molecules being switched around as we were transported to the Watch Tower. "Tori, are you alright? Tori?" Bart asked he rushed a gurney towards me.

"I'm sleepy. Like, really tired." I mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep. Not just yet, stay with us." Jason said, opening the elevator for my gurney to go down to the Med Bay.

I didn't answer, my eyes fluttering shut as people screamed around me.

* * *

I woke up to beeping of a machine right next to my ear, and murmurs of a conversation. Sadly, when I woke up, I had to wait a few minutes to be able to look up at the bright lights. "I can't believe she's even alive." I heard one voice whisper, Artemis I think.

"Well,... I'm a bat. We kind of have this thing about defying death." I groaned as I tried to push myself into sitting up.

"Careful, you might want to sit up slowly. You had major internal bleeding, along with 2 broken ribs since the first one knocked into another rib." Barbara said with a weak smile as Dick helped me sit up.

I blinked at Barbara, seeing the bundle of blankets in her lap. "Did you go into labor when I was gone?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I got a little too excited when I found out where you were. Say hello to your nephew Micheal, or Mikey as Dick likes calling him." Barbara said, turning him so I could see his sleeping face.

"Oh sorry." I said with a wince.

"It's fine. As it turns out, if I hadn't went into early labor, this little guy might be dead. Do you want to hold him?" Barbara asked.

I nodded, and she handed me the baby wrapped in a black blanket. Mikey woke up in my arms, his nose scrunched in annoyance at being woken up. "Hey, kiddo." I said, putting one of my fingers in front of his face to play with.

He grabbed onto it with his tiny hands, he started playing around with it happily with a giggle. "You know, the funny thing is, you're the first one besides his parents that got him to giggle." Artemis said impressed.

"Where's Roy?" I asked suddenly.

The room went quiet, and nobody looked at me. "Where is Roy?" I asked, a bit more forcefully.

"Listen, he's going through something you wouldn't understand-"

"Hello, did you not hear about the Heretic problem? I had to drag my own boyfriend to a Med. Bay and watch my family die because of something I couldn't fix when I was 10. And he's my boyfriend, I know him. He's probably somewhere, blaming himself for me getting stabbed when I knew I would make it and he wouldn't. So I'm going to ask one more time, and if you don't tell me Barbara will have to take her kid back, _where is Roy?" _I asked, glaring at her.

She froze slightly, then said, "Training room."

"Here, you might want to take Mikey back. I'm going to talk to Roy." I said, handing Barbara her baby.

I stood up, grabbing the pole for balance. "Tori I don't think you should be up." Dick said with a frown.

"Fuck you, Dickwad." I spat, walking past him, pushing the pole with a blood bag with me.

Behind me I heard Mikey giggle, and I smirked a little. The kid might have looked like the mini version of Dick with his little puff of black hair, baby blue eyes, and tan skin, but he was Barbara's son.

I walked towards the training room in the Watch Tower, going into the control room first so I didn't walk in on any fight and get hurt again. "What are you doing here?" Mia asked, glaring at me from where she stood next to Ollie.

"I came to talk to Roy. I figure he was beating himself up about what happened and came to tell him to stop blaming himself. And, I was going to ask you to turn off the program or pause it before I walk in there and get even more hurt." I said, ignoring Mia.

"No, don't stop it, Ollie. She's just going to make it worse." Mia said, glaring at me.

"Excuse the fuck out of you, Miss stick up the ass snobby brat prick, but I'm actually trying to make things better. If I don't talk to Roy, this thing is going to eat him up until he's gone." I snapped, feeling anger I've never felt before rise into me.

"How would you know? What do you know about anything bad? Your dad is a billionaire, I got adopted. I know what it's like to feel pain, you don't know jack shit about it." Mia snapped, obviously knowing only the wall I built to hide my pain. Well, it was time for her to see what I really was.

"What do I know about pain? _What do I know about pain? _Your mother never left you with your godmother just because you were weaker than your twin brother, your mother didn't leave you in the same house with a child abuser. You don't know what it's like to train yourself, to starve yourself, to stay up at night, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe, if you worked hard enough your mother would actually look at you like your worth a damn. What do you know about being dumped on the worst streets of Gotham just for training? What do you know about being left in an empty house when you were a toddler?

What do you know about taking care of yourself since you were 4, all because your godmother had to travel around the world with her husband she didn't even love anymore so he wouldn't hurt you? What do you know about having the word 'perfect' carved into your foot before even hitting puberty, knowing that no matter what you would never be perfect? So, to answer your question, I know a lot about pain. That's the one thing you never ask a bat, because everyone single one of us have been screwed over while you say you know about pain. Do me a favor, actually, do us all a favor, and shut the hell up! Because I'm sick and tired of you whining like a stupid fucking bitch!" I said, my voice rising to very loud levels.

After that episode, I took deep breaths and turned my back. "Turn the program off or not, I'm still going to talk to Roy." I said, walking out of the control room.

When I walked inside the training room, Roy was standing there confused that the program had shut off. "Hey, Roy." I said, letting all my anger wash away when I saw Roy's shocked face.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in the Med. Bay?" Roy asked, walking towards me.

He had on his Arsenal outfit with sweat pouring down his face. Was it weird that I thought he looked hot like that? "Yes, but I figured you were beating yourself up about something that wasn't your fault." I said, letting him pull me out of the training room.

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't turned my back to that stupid Niel-"

"You want to play the blame game? Fine, let's play. If I hadn't turned my back to Niel in the first place when I knew he had bought something from a drug dealer, none of this would happen. And I also know, that if I hadn't switched places with you, that knife would have stabbed you in the heart, killing you before we could get help. And you might think it was selfless, but it wasn't just selfless, it was selfish. Because I can't lose you, Roy. You're the first person to give a damn about me outside my family's nightly activities, and I can't lose you." I said, hugging him in the entrance way of the training room.

"What did Niel do to you there?" Roy asked in a whisper.

"Stuff, but he was trying to be someone better than you. It made me miss you a 100 times more than I normally would if I had just been kidnapped." I said into his chest.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have told me about Niel. It made me worry a 100 times more. I think I got a stress mark somewhere on my forehead, and I can't even drive yet." Roy said, wrapping one arm around me and hold the pole with the blood in the other.

"See, that right there. You make me want to laugh even though I was talking about something serious. I missed that." I said with a grin.

"Yeah well, your sarcasm was missed." Roy said, then I frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" Roy asked worried.

"I just realized how sappy we're becoming. I think our next date needs to be a mission to bust a drug ring or something. Once I'm healed of course, and not grounded. And no you can't bring explosives." I said, giving him a glare at the end.

"Who said I'll listen to you on the last rule? You know I bring explosives even when Batman says not to." Roy said with a smirk. Which, yeah, that was true.

"Whatever. Do you want to meet my nephew? Dad's going to be pissed off when he hears I moved out of the bed, so I should probably get there. And I think you would like Mikey. He's adorable, and he looks like Dick, but I can already tell he'll have Barbara's attitude." I said, pulling him along with me.

"You just mentioned we're getting too sappy, and now you want me to see a baby?" Roy asked amused.

"Yes, but this baby is different. I like this one. He laughed when I got pissed off at Dick and told him to 'Fuck you, Dickwad'." I said, smirking along with Roy. Poor Babs, that child was going to be corrupted before he's even out of diapirs when he has to deal with the bat family.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it. Also, I promise I'll have other chapters on Mikey. In the mean time, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! So I hope you guys liked the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

_**18) Roy's Birthday... Let the drama begin!**_

When I walked through the door of Ollie's house I did not expect "What are _you_ doing here?" first thing from Mia.

"Well, my boyfriends birthday is today, so I'm here to help celebrate it. Got a problem with that blonde?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she doesn't. Now, come on in." Dinah said, covering Mia's mouth with her hand before she could say anything.

"Thanks." I said with a nod, shutting the door behind me.

"Welcome. Mia, don't say anything, just go wake up Roy. The older one." She said, pushing the teen towards the older Roy's room.

There was a moment of silence before Dinah gestured towards a table. "You can put the gifts over there. What did you get?" Dinah asked curiously.

"That's a surprise." I said with a grin.

"Nggh. Why did you send Mia to wake me up?" The older of the two Roy's asked as he walked down the stairs with Mia grinning behind him.

"Because it's your birthday, along with the younger Roy's birthday. Everyone else gets up early for their birthday. Why shouldn't you?" Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you actually make them wake up early on their birthdays?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Does Batman not make you do that?" Dinah asked confused.

"No. But that's mostly because I wake up early every other day of the year and I'm always tired as hell on my birthdays. Besides, you haven't seen me wake up on my birthday. Trust me, I need the extra sleep." I said, remembering my last birthday with a grimace.

"Your lying." Mia accused with a glare.

"No, she's not. I've been there when she woke up from her last birthday, trust me, she needs her sleep that day." My Roy said with a smirk as he walked down the stairs with only pajama pants on and no shirt.

I groaned. "Don't mention it. Just don't." I muttered.

"Wait, now I need to know. What the happened on her birthday?" Mia asked with unholy glee.

"Something that will not be mentioned if a certain Roy Harper knows whats good for him." I said, leveling him with glare.

"Is that seriously what you do? Threaten your boyfriend on his birthday?" Ollie asked when he walked out from the kitchen.

"Only when he mentions how I get in the mornings." I said with a nod.

"Yeah, from what Dick tells me, it does get pretty bad." Older Roy muttered.

"Remind me to kill Dick when I get home." I mumbled as we all walked into the kitchen.

We all sat down at the table, food covering every inch of the table. "Wow. Dick and Jason weren't kidding when they said you guys make a feast for birthdays." I muttered as everyone filled their plates with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hash browns.

"Well, I live boys and girls that have high metabolisms. Besides, birthdays are supposed to be special, right?" Dinah asked.

"I guess so." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you guess so? What, did you not have good birthdays?" Mia asked.

I ignored the younger glaring at Mia and answered, "The only good birthday I had was my last birthday. And before you mention something bad about my dad, the only reason we could celebrate my birthdays was because I got hurt in a mission or the paparazzi."

"What, your mom didn't celebrate your birthday?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"No, she didn't." I said before looking down at my plate of eggs and hash browns.

"But don't you have a twin to celebrate your birthday with?" Mia asked.

Everybody was tense at the table, not sure how this would turn out. If Artemis had come here instead of going on a date, then she might have been able to break the ice. Yet again, Lian and Jade would be able to do the same if Lian didn't have a dentist appointment. "Yeah, but my mother liked Damian better. I celebrated my birthdays back then with my godmother but she was out of the country most of the time." I said with a shrug.

The room had a sort of gloomy atmosphere to it now, and I felt kind of guilty. "Bats are depressing." Ollie muttered.

"Gee, thanks Ollie for calling my girlfriend depressing." My Roy mumbled.

"And I reject that! I'm a bat, I'm just different." I said with a pout.

"Of course that's your excuse." Mia said, rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes right back and started eating my breakfast. It was sad to say, but Niel's plan of forcing me to eat worked on getting me to eat more, though he made me relapse quickly after I woke up in the Watch Tower. So now I ate a lot more compared to how much I used to eat. What made me feel so sad about it was the fact that Roy and everyone else seemed so much happier now that I was eating as much as I should.

"Well, gifts are next. We can do the dishes after cake since we'll just have to do those anyways." Dinah said, herding us towards the living room to let the Roy's open their gifts.

We all sat on the couch, and somehow I ended up in a Roy Harper sandwich. "Well, I did not think I would end up sitting like this." I muttered as I leaned against my Roy.

"That makes 2 of us." Mia muttered.

I rolled my eyes again and watched as Dinah gave her and Ollie's presents to the Roys. "Electric trick arrows? Nice." The elder Roy said with a grin.

"Yeah, this is better." My Roy said with a grin, staring at compactable knife that would be able to hide in his metal arm with a sort of unholy glee that you could only find in Gotham. Was I corrupting him?

"Great, the last thing he needs. A weapon to go with anger management." I heard someone behind us say.

We all turned around to see Artemis there with a grin on her face. "Hey. Decided to make it?" My Roy asked.

"Yeah. I decided I would see what weapons of destruction you were getting and what you were planning." Artemis said, sitting on my Roy's other side.

"Don't worry, if he tries to anything horrible, I promise to keep it in Gotham." I said with a smile.

"That's a relief. So, who's gifts do you have left?" Artemis asked.

"Just about everyone's. But, here." Mia said, handing her gifts to both Roys.

They opened them both, my Roy slightly more suspicous about what was inside the nicely wrapped box. Huh, I _was _corrupting him. "Is this new head phones?" They both asked.

Why would she buy them headphones? As far as I knew they both already had a pair, but they kept on breaking their headphones, so theirs obviously wouldn't last long. Oh, that's why. "I think she's realized how bad you guys are with headphones." I snickered.

"She guessed it. Only these are the kind that Superboy uses, so I hope you guys don't break these." Mia said, not saying a rude comment for once.

"That makes 2 of us. Here. It's not much, but this lady at the Walmart I was at was being a bitch, so I just got these and got out of there." Artemis said, handing them envelopes.

My Roy, man we had to find a better name for these guys, got an iTunes gift card with 50 dollars on it, and the other Roy got a gift card to Walmart. "Do you guys think it's sad when a gift card from Walmart becomes one of the best things to you?" Roy asked as he put in his wallet.

"For single guys, yes. For a guy with a kid who loves cloths and the color pink, not at all." I said with a smirk.

Roy, my Roy, froze slightly before relaxing against the couch again. Everyone agreed that Roy would be like a younger twin to the clone Roy to Lian, meaning my Roy would be her uncle, even if he wasn't. It took a while for both Roy's to accept that, but eventually, they figured out how to feel less awkward around Lian. Which was good considering the fact that Lian saw and understood a lot when she was only a few years old.

"Well, guess that just leaves me." I muttered.

I walked towards the table I put my gifts and gave the older Roy a card and my boyfriend a heavy box that made his eyes widen. "You know, your making it very easy to see who you like more." The older Roy said while the younger smirked.

"Well, to be fair, the younger Roy is my boyfriend. Isn't it kind of a good thing I like him more?" I asked with a grin.

"Fair enough." The older Roy chuckled before opening his envelope.

"Your actually volunteering to watch Lian? I knew it, bats are insane." Roy said after he read the card.

"You volunteered? Me and Ollie don't even want to watch her after the pink paint incident." Dinah said with a wide eyes, matching everyone elses.

"Well, I need practice watching other kids since Barbara told me to my face that I would be watching Mikey. Besides, Lian is a _toddler_. I'm not afraid of a toddler. Plus, even if it was only for a few months each year, I did beat Damian up a lot when we were toddlers, so I'm not worried." I said with a shrug.

"Wow, if that's what you got him, I'm curious what you got me." My Roy said with a grin.

He opened his gift, then his eyes widened even more. "You are Arkham Aslyum insane." He said, pulling out a metal arm.

"Not really. You were complaining that your arm was messing with you on missions. Dick owed me, and Cyborg owed Dick, so I decided it wouldn't hurt. This took a lot longer than it was supposed to, so I decided to give it to you as a birthday present. Besides, I figured you didn't like using an arm your enemy gave you." I said, looking down at his metal arm he got on.

"Huh. Think I could get it on myself?" Roy asked with a smirk to cover the smile of pure happiness coming through on his face.

The problem with his old arm was that he always needed someone else to help, mostly me, to get it on or else he ended up hurting himself. This one was better. It was able to slip on easier than his old one, meaning me and everyone else who knew what they were doing with tech. didn't have to help Roy everyday.

"Yeah, that's how Cyborg made it. If you need to get it fixed you can talk to him later, but it should be good. Better even. And before you ask, yes it has a laser just like the last one." I said rolling my eyes.

"Perfect." Roy said with a grin.

"Great, you just gave him the worst weapon yet." Artemis said, but she was smiling, so I knew she didn't really mean it.

"Don't worry, there's nothing any different from his other arm. Well, except this one stays on better and he can put it on by himself." I said with a smile.

"Aww." Roy said, pouting.

"You'll live." I said, rolling my eyes.

I looked around the room, then smiled. Everyone else, even Mia, was fine with everything, so I guess I probably should to. Finally my eyes met the younger Roy's for a second, and I saw the look in his eyes that said he wanted to drag me into an empty hallway to make out.

I shivered slightly, but looked away to stop the shiver. Yeah, this was a pretty good day.

**_19) Mother's Day_**

"Are you okay, kitten?" Selina asked as she stretched out on the bed she shared with Dad. But since had a meeting, it was just her there, and me standing in the doorway, hiding a tray of food. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. I picked the tray of breakfast off the table in the hallway and sat on the giant bed.

"I know none of us are really big on this thing... but happy Mother's Day." I said, setting the tray next to her.

"Thank you, kitten. It smells good. Did Alfred make it?" Selina asked with gentle smile. She took a bite of one of the pancakes, then gave me a curious look.

"I made it. I did manage to cook for myself till I came here when I was 10, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to make breakfast." I said with smile.

"These are great. Not as great as Alfred, but still great." Selina said, slightly shocked that I could cook.

I couldn't blame her for looking so surprised. Damian couldn't cook if his life depended on it, Dick could _kill _people with his cooking, and Dad cooked so bad we were deciding if we should make it an actual weapon in the field before deciding it was too horrible a punishment to the criminals of Gotham. Yeah, it was that bad. So really, me, Alfred, and Jason were the only ones who could really cook. Steph, Cass, and Barbara didn't count because they are still surviving off of Alfred's food along with packaged stuff that you just had to follow the directions to, to make. It was kind of sad.

"Well, not many people can cook better than Alfred." I said with a smile.

"You know, I didn't think anyone was going to do anything for me today." Selina mused.

"Why? You're a better Mom to me than Talia's ever been, and you've only had a few years while Talia had 10. As far as I'm concerned your best mom ever." I said, blinking.

"Well, you're a good daughter, Kitten. Damian, we see you in the door way, it won't kill you to come in." Selina said with a smirk as we both looked over at the doorway.

"Tt. My english teacher told us we all had to make this for our mothers. You are the closest to that role." Damian muttered handing her a card with his neat writing scrawled across.

"Really? My art teacher made us, but we made something more original." I said confused.

"You two are the best. Also, where exactly is this thing you made me?" Selina asked, grinning as she pulled us into a hug.

"In my room. I can go get it if you want." I said, not resisting the hug for once.

She nodded, and I went to get the drawing I made for Selina. The drawing I made was one I knew she would like.

It was a picture of the entire bat family, except as cats. I knew it was ridiculous, but I also knew Selina would like it.

Dad was a large black cat with dark blue eyes that was next to an equally black cat with mischievous green eyes. Dick was a light black cat with starling blue eyes that I had purposely made lighter than the other blue eyes in the drawing. Barbara was an orange tabby cat that had a broken back leg, but still had an _I'm smarter than you _look. Steph was a blonde cat with a teasing look in her eyes standing next to Damian's cat, who had his nose raised in the air with his eyes closed like he was royalty. Cass was barely seen, hiding in a shadow with her eyes showing out of the shadow. She was standing next to Jason, who was a orange tabby cat like Barbara with a small white streak and teal eyes. My cat was sitting next to Roy's, another orange tabby cat with 1 cat arm that was a artificial. I was a black cat with blue eyes and the same mischievous look that Selina's cat had, though slightly mellowed. Dad and Mom were sitting on a couch with the rest of us on a carpet floor, all of us happy.

"Hope you like it." I murmured when I made it back to the room, handing her the drawing.

"It's perfect. I think we need to find a frame for it. And tell the entire family that we have someone else that can actually cook!" Selina said with a smile.

"How did you learn to make this again?" Damian asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Well, nobody could cook for me, so I learned to cook for myself." I said with a shrug.

"It's a good thing you didn't get my cooking skills. I don't think this house could handle another person burning food in the kitchen." I heard Dad's deep voice chuckle behind me.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting?" I asked confused.

"I did, but it was over quickly. So I decided to come back home. Guess I had good timing." Dad said, walking towards our bed.

I nodded and watched Damian take another piece of bacon from Mom's plate. "Why is everyone in here?" Jason asked with Cass and Steph next to him.

"You do realize it is Mother's day, right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but I thought we all agreed that the breakfast in bed thing was overrated." Steph said, walking in with the others.

"We did." Barbara said, rolling in with Mikey in one hand. Oops. Forgot to draw Mikey into it. Oh well, I'll make a portrait of what he would look like if he was a cat later.

Barbara handed me Mikey, who for some reason seems to really like me, and pulls herself onto the bed. "Are we really doing this for Mother's day? Cause if we are, then we need to get something for Babs." Dick said, walking in with a smirk.

"I had Mikey a few months ago, Dick, this does not count. Give it another year when I'm not tired from Mikey waking me up in the middle of the night." Barbara said rubbing her eyes.

"Did you seriously keep Barbara up all night, Mikey?" I asked the baby, teasing him by putting my finger in his and not letting him grab it.

He babbled in his baby talk, but a look of unholy glee was in his eyes. He was definitely a bat. "Well, one things for sure, he's going to be a pain in the butt when he learns about sarcasm." I said, handing Mikey to Dick.

"What makes you say that?" Dick asked confused, along with everyone else.

"Simple. This kid looks like you, but I can already tell this kid's going to have Barbara personality. Not to mention you both use sarcasm on a daily basis. Just imagine that sarcasm put together into this one child. Not to mention you were the one that came up with the stereotype for Robin where he makes those stupid witty come backs." I pointed out.

"Point." Barbara said with a grin.

"Oh, by the way Tori, I kind of need you to baby sit him tomorrow?" Dick asked sheepishly.

"Where is everyone else going?" I asked, looking around at everyone else who could watch him. I was the youngest in this giant family, why did I have to babysit?

"Damian and Steph have a date. Cass and Jace have a date. Bruce is going to a meeting, I'm going to try to find that man who stole that diamond I was going to steal last week." Selina explained.

"Fine. You're just lucky I don't have a date with Roy." I muttered.

"Thanks, little sis, you're the best." Dick said, hugging me.

"Okay fine, just let me go!" I said as everyone else laughed. Assholes.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review a topic or anything you want me to write.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I haven't written for this a lot, but I just need a break from writing my other two stories for a few days, so I decided to write on this. I might go on this and write every now and then, so it would still be awesome if you guys made request.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

**20) The babysitting crisis**

"Tor." Mikey said with a silly grin as Dick handed him to me. He wasn't able to form real words yet, and to make up for that, he made up nicknames for all of us.

He called Dick Da, Barbara Mam, Damian Dami (much to Damian's annoyance), Jason Ja, Bruce Bwuc, and for me, Tor. It was annoying, but for some reason, Dick founding it adorable. And it pissed all of us off.

"Have fun watching him." Dick said as he left, leaving me alone with Mikey.

"Come on Mikey, lets watch some TV. Your mom may not like Naruto, but that doesn't mean we can't get you educated in anime." I said as I carried him to the living room, Mikey babbling on happily.

I turned on the TV, switching the channel to a Naruto show I recorded. Just when it was getting to the good part where Naruto was going to use his shadow clone justu for the first time to save Iruka, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Usually I would be fine with this, but for some weird reason, Mikey really hates it when phones vibrate.

He cried loudly, making me wince as I answered my phone. "Tori, who is this?" I asked while rocking Mikey.

"What, you don't remember your boyfriend anymore?" Roy asked with mock hurt.

"Sorry, it was on vibrate and I'm watching Mikey. What did you need?" I asked as Mikey's wails started getting louder.

"Damnit Mikey, shut up!" I muttered, bouncing him on my knee in a way Dick did to get Mikey to calm down.

"I'm not sure Barbara would want you cussing around her baby. And... remember that birthday present you gave the older Roy?" Roy asked, Mikey quieting down just enough so I could here him as tears pricked my eyes.

"Two kids at once? I'm going to die." I moaned, laying down on the couch with Mikey on my stomach.

He giggled happily, clapping his tiny grubby hands together. "Shut up, brat." I muttered, pressing my face against the phone so it wouldn't slip away.

"What?" Roy asked, confused and a little mad.

"Not you, Mikey. He's so much like Dick, I swear Mikey is so much like him When are you going to drop off Lian?" I asked, right before the doorbell answered.

I kept myself from face palming my own face, and walked to the door with Mikey still giggling. "I hate you. So much. Remind me, why do I even date you again?" I asked, glaring at him as Lian hid behind his leg from shyness.

"Because, of this." Roy said, then pulling me forward gently so I wouldn't drop Mikey, and kissed me.

"Ewww. Uncle Roy, that's gross." Lian said with a pout on her face.

"You say that now, kid. Just wait till you turn 13." Roy said, walking in with Lian still attached to his leg.

"I'm never going to grow up, ever! I'm going to go to Neverland with Peter Pan, and I'm gonna be a lost boy with them so I never have to kiss a stinking boy. They have coodies." Lian said, making me and Roy laugh as her nose wrinkled in a way I learned from Chesire.

"I'm pretty sure you would be a lost girl, not a boy. But, if you ranaway with Peter Pan, you wouldn't see your Mom and Dad again. You know what that means?" I asked with a grin, kneeling down to her level carefully.

"What?" Lian asked, confused.

"It means they can't buy any more pink things for you." I said, biting my lip to keep myself from laughing as she looked horrified at the mere thought. Good thing I've heard about the paint accident where she ended up covering an entire room with pink paint.

"That's horrible!" She said, tears pricking her eyes.

"And that's only the beginning. Think about all the dirt you'll get over all your pink cloths, and your teddy bear would get torn up with all those boys around." I said, biting my lip harder to stop from laughing.

"No! I'm never leaving! Never!" She said, running forward towards me and hugging me, surprising me and Roy.

"Oh sorry. What's your name?" Lian asked, pulling back with a sheepish smile.

"Christina. But you can call me Tori." I said, my eyebrow twitching when Mikey decided to yell "Tor!" right in my ear.

"Why did he call you 'Tor'?" Lian asked, frowning at Mikey.

"Because he's only a baby and can't say Tori yet. His name's Mikey." I said, watching as she stared at Mikey.

"Like the cartoon turtle on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Lian asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Does your Dad watch that show with you?" I asked, my lip twitching with possible black mail info.

"Yup. It's awesome! But not as awesome as My Little Pony. It took awhile, but I got Daddy to watch that with me too." Lian said, smiling brightly as me and Roy smirked.

"That's cool. Come on, let's go inside. You can watch Naruto." I said, standing up.

"What's Naruwto?" Lian asked.

"Only the best anime show in the world. Don't worry, I'll explain the world of anime to you." I said, making her laugh happily.

"Sheesh, you're going to make my niece as nerdy as you." Roy muttered with a shake of his head.

"No I'm not, yet. First I'll show her Naruto, then some other good shows she can watch, and then I'll show her Star Wars. And after that, Star Trek. Then, and only then, will she become a true nerd." I said happily as Roy groaned.

"Right." Roy said as he took out his phone.

He pressed speed dial, looking over at Lian skipping happily to the living room. "Hey, Tori?" Lian asked.

"Yeah, Lian?" I asked.

"Are you like Auntie Mia? I mean, you're dating Uncle Roy now right?" Lian asked.

I blushed slightly, but nodded anyways even though I was ticked at being compared to Mia. "So, does that mean I can call you Auntie Tori?" Lian asked.

My small blush turned into a full flame, spreading through my entire face and possibly going to my ears. "Uh, sure Lian." I said, trying not to be mad at her. After all, it was an innocent question.

"Hey, Roy. We made it to Tori's place." Roy said, obviously calling the older Roy.

"Yeah, Lian's loving it here so far. She's already calling Tori Auntie Tori." Roy said laughing while sending me a taunting look. That is, until I punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?... what? Oh, that was Tori. She decided to randomly punch me." Roy said with a smirk as I glared at him.

"Come on, Auntie Tori!" Lian said impatiently.

"I'm coming. Roy doesn't have a problem with Lian watching Naruto, right?" I asked.

"Ask him yourself, babe." Roy said, handing me the phone.

"Auntie Tori, huh?" Roy asked, taunting as the original.

"Yeah. You don't mind if Lian watches Naruto, right? I mean, she mentioned you let her watch TMNT." I asked, nodding to the younger Roy when he opened the door for me and ruffled Mikey's little poof of black hair.

"Yeah, she can. She's seen her mother fight people as Cheshire, Naruto can't be much worse." Roy said, shocking me slightly.

"Great, bye." I said, hanging up and giving the phone back to Roy.

"Is this Naruto?" Lian asked, watching with unholy glee as Naruto beat up his school sensei who tricked him into taking the Forbidden Scroll and threatening Iruka Sensei.

"Yup. Isn't it awesome?" I asked with a grin as Roy groaned.

"Totally." Lian said, sitting on the couch, giggling.

"You know, you complain about baby sitting, but your pretty good doing it." Roy said, taking Mikey from me to play with him.

"Yeah, but you're not too bad either. I'm not exactly sure it's a good thing though." I said, gently taking the remote out of Lian's hands before she broke it by smashing it on the floor.

"Why's that?" Roy asked confused.

"Think about it. If we start baby sitting these super heroes kids, who else will we be asked to watch?" I asked with a frown.

Roy thought it over, then scowled. "Yeah, you have a point. We'll say it's just for family only." Roy said.

I nodded, picking Lian up so she would stay away from the vase across the room she was trying to run towards. "Is it just us in here? Alfred would sense people coming in and usually show himself." Roy asked, his eyebrow twitching when Mikey put Roy's finger he caught in his mouth.

"Alfred doesn't sense people, Roy. He hears them ring the door bell, then sneaks up behind you like a super ninja. And yeah, everyone's gone." I said, sitting down on the couch with Lian in my lap.

"Auntie Tori, can I paint?" Lian asked, her big eyes looking up at me as flashbacks of the paint incident being told over and over again.

I looked over at Roy, who was shaking his head frantically with slight fear in his eyes while trying not to jostle Mikey. "Sure. But, you can only finger paint, and if there's a mess, you clean it up. Not me, Roy, or even Mikey." I said, Lian giggling when I mentioned Mikey.

"Alright!" She said, hopping off my lap and jumping up and down like she just drank a dozen cans of soda.

"Just remember when your scrubbing pink paint out of the room with Alfred watching you, that everyone warned you. _Everyone._" Roy said, making me frown as he walked away with a smug smirk.

"Whatever Roy, just put Mikey in his crib. I think you've bored him to death." I said, pointing to the snoring baby in his arms.

"He gets that from Dick, right?" Roy asked.

"I think so, I mean, I've heard Dick snore. But I think Barbara does to. It's not that loud, it's kind of faint, but it's still a snore." I said, smirking at Roy's shock.

"Well... that's something I didn't need to know." Roy muttered before walking towards the nursery next to the art room we were in.

I grabbed the pink paint Lian wanted, then got a piece of paper for her to finger paint on.

Lian walked in, a sad pout on her face. I frowned as my head started clouding over with thoughts of Lian being cute.

Yes, Lian was cute. The cutest kid I've seen besides Mikey of course. However, that didn't mean that I should start acting like one of those domestic people who cooed over babies and got all lovey dovey. Sadly, I was getting them.

"What's wrong, Lian? I thought you said you wanted to paint." I asked, kneeling down so I could see her in the eye as I crushed all my domestic thoughts with a metaphorical 1000 pound cement block.

"It's just... nothing." She said, trying to walk past me.

"No way. Say it. I got time." I said, pulling her back over by her hand.

She fidgeted, looking down at her feet. My frowned deepened, and I gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Why was she like this suddenly? Before she was so happy and cheerful. Now she was just... depressing. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. And you have to pinky swear." She said, looking up at me finally, and holding out her pinky.

I stared at the single finger, feeling slightly uncomfortable. When I was a kid, I never did anything so... childish. Actually, I didn't know what one was till I went into public school. In the 7th grade. "Alright. I pinky swear. So, what's the problem?" I asked, curling my pinky around hers.

She smiled at me shyly, then said, "It's just... well... every time I paint, things get messy. And..." She trailed off, looking down at her foot again.

"And?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"And people get mad. They try not to show it, but I know they do get mad because they keep on saying stuff about what I did." Lian finished, frowning as tears welled up in her eyes.

I bit my lip, trying hard not to given into the urge to become like Dick, but failed when I pulled her into a one arm hug. "It's alright, Lian. Your not the only one." I said, laughing a little when I remembered how I used to paint so much that I got it all over my cloths when I was 10. The strange thing was, I think Dad was sort of relieved I did something messy like a regular 10 year old.

"What do you mean?" Lian asked confused.

"I mean, I used to make messes too. Trust me, that's not a big deal. Just try to keep it on the paper, and we'll go from there, alright? Maybe after that, you can see some of my paintings if you want." I said, standing up and leading her to the room I used to paint in with the supplies in my other hand.

"You paint too?" Lian asked excitedly.

"Yup. I usually do it for school work. My dad makes me bring my paintings back, and he puts them in a room." I said, opening the door to the Art room.

Lian's eyes widened, joy replacing her depressed look. "You get a whole room? Wow, we don't even have a room left in our house." Lian said impressed.

"Uh, I don't think you'll get a whole room. Maybe we can just ask your dad to put it on the fridge." I said, grinning sheepishly when I remembered not everyone lived in a mansion.

She nodded, setting down in a chair so she could paint. Roy walked in minutes later, watching me show Lian different technique to painting without looking at her work. "What?" I asked the red head.

"Nothing, it's just... your really good with kids." Roy said, biting his lip as a smile twitched onto his face. "It's kind of cute."

I blushed, turning my head away from him. "Whatever. When is Roy coming back?" I asked, making Lian looked confused.

"What do you mean? Uncle Roy is right there." Lian asked, pointing a pink finger at Roy.

"Different Roy, Lian. So?" I asked, looking back at my boyfriend.

"In about... 10 minutes. Think you can finish your painting in time?" Roy asked Lian.

"Yup. I'm finished!" Lian said, holding up her painting of 5 different people. There was one small girl, holding the hands of two different people, a man and a woman. There was a couple off to the side, in fact it looked like... "That's you and Uncle Roy to the side, Auntie Tori." Lian said, smiling brightly.

I blushed as Roy coughed, probably trying not to choke on his spit. It wouldn't have been so disturbing if our 'faces' weren't pressed together. "Your kissing. Isn't that what couples do?" Lian asked. The thing was, the domestic feelings were coming back. Why was it so hard with this kid?

"Umm. I guess. We'll leave this to dry." I said, trying not to smile from relief when I heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!" I said, running towards the door before Roy could.

When I opened the door, I smiled, relieved when I saw the older Roy and Jade. "Thank goodness you guys are here. She was starting to ask about what couples do." I said, my shoulders slumping like there was a weight lifted off them.

Roy laughed as I let them in, closing the door behind them and leading them towards the Art room. "So, did she make a mess?" Jade asked.

"Nope. I don't get why you guys are so worried about her doing that. She didn't make one mess when I was with her." I said, opening the door to the Art room.

Lian was there talking to Roy, the younger, smiling brightly about... something. "Daddy!" Lian yelled, getting out of her chair and running towards her parents.

"Hey kid, have fun?" Roy (the older) asked Lian as he picked her up.

Roy (the older) looked strangely... happy with a look in his eyes. Except, it wasn't an angry, or even a protective look like I've seen on my Roy's face. It was kind of like my dad's when he was with me and my brother's. It was like how a father looked. I wondered if my Roy would ever look like that if we- no! I'm not going there. Not with all the possibilities of us not working out or one of us dying. It would hurt too much when it didn't come true.

"Thanks for watching her." Jade said, walking towards me as both Roy's and Lian talked.

"Welcome. Do me a favor though, next time, call to make sure I'm not taking care of Mikey. A toddler and a baby aren't fun to deal with, especially when you have to watch both." I said, making her grin like, well, the Cheshire cat.

"Will do. Is that Lian's painting?" Jade asked, nodding to the piece of paper as I blushed.

"Yeah. You have my permission to burn it when she's not looking." I said with a small smile.

"I think that would crush her heart. Good job with her, though. You're the first person to babysit her without something happening." Jade said, looking impressed.

"Thanks. Not trying to be rude and rush you guys, but my dad doesn't know I was watching your kid. If he finds out my boyfriend and his family are here, I'll never be able to leave this house." I said, picking up the painting and handing it to Jade.

She smirked, walking to the door with the others. "We should go now, Lian." She said, though she was obviously talking to all of them.

"But I didn't get to see her paintings. Auntie Tori said I could see them." Lian said, pouting.

"Don't worry, you can see them next time she watches you." Jade said, leaving out the door with her.

"Wait, I only offered once. You-" I stared at the leaving backs of Roy (the older), Jade, and Lian.

"That's what you get for offering even once, Babe. Don't worry though, it's just Lian. Besides, she's practically in love with you already." My Roy said, smirking down at me.

"I know, I should have seen this coming. At least Lian's not a brat like my brother." I sighed, leaning against him.

"Tt. I am not a brat. You were just annoying." Damian said behind me, shocking Roy when he saw him near the window.

"You know, the whole sneaking up on people is Dad's thing. Also, weren't you on a mission?" I asked, turning around with a knowing smirk.

"I finished, obviously. Why are you babysitting Harper's niece?" Damian asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"She offered on my birthday. I have to go. You know, before your dad comes back." Roy said, looking slightly scared.

"Alright, bye." I said, smiling as he left.

Suddenly Mikey started crying across the hall. "I took care of him, and Lian. Your getting her." I said, walking away before Damian could argue.

Huh, maybe Damian _is _useful for something.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. I'm so sorry for taking so long to make this, since this was requested by Booklover1985, but I was writing other stories.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

**_21) My First Halloween At Wayne Manor (Tori's 10 in this drabble)_**

Tori POV

I frowned at the window of Wayne Manor, kids running up to our front door exultingly, all of them dressed up in some fancy costume. "Are you alright, kid?" Jason asked, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"I... guess. It's just that... this is my first Halloween without Janet. Usually she would take me to a few neighborhoods with Slade and we would walk to a funnel cake store called 'The Funnel'. It's a really tacky name, but the funnel cakes there are amazing, and I would eat candy on the way there. Then after I ate the funnel cake, Janet and Slade would let me run around the park across the store to get rid of my sugar high." I said, smiling a little at the memory.

"Sounds like fun. I'll admit, I wouldn't have thought people like Janet and Slade would do that sort of thing." Jason said, sitting in a chair next to me.

I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, twitching slightly when I saw his pin stripe gangster hat tilting in the wrong way. "Most people would think that. Out of curiosity, why are you dressed up as a pin stripe gangster? Aren't you a little hold for trick or treating?" I asked, eyeing the machine gun that definitely was not plastic.

"Well, since Bruce isn't here, Dick's going with Damian, and Bruce doesn't want you going off to trick or treat with Slade by yourself." Jason said, shocking me as I blushed slightly.

"How did he know I told him I was okay for him taking me out for trick or treating? You know what, never mind. Batman." I said, shaking my head. My pony tail swung slightly, my camouflage ribbon holding my hair up swaying with it.

I was wearing a girls army uniform, complete with black leather boots, a camouflage skirt, and a camo army shirt. I was wearing this mostly to get on Slade's good side, since he thought it was funny when I wore army like things. And since I haven't told him anything that has gone on in the past few months, I would need to be on his good side. "Yeah. When is he coming around?" Jason asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm here _now. _And I thought we agreed you'd tell me what the hell is happening in Gotham, brat." Slade said, sliding into the window I had been staring at moments before.

He looked irritated, but not really mad, so that was a relief. Probably, I would have to see how this plays out. "Well, in all fairness you _were _in the middle of taking out a dictatorship in Africa when I called you. And what are you supposed to be?" I said, giving him a curious look.

Slade rolled his single eye, which was covered in an eye patch that somehow matched his all black cloths. "It was a _small _dictatorship, you still could have told me over the phone. You could have at least told me Janet was dead. And I'm supposed to be that guy in all black that everyone is scared of." Slade said, as if it was obvious.

"The thought of Halloween is dressing up as something your not, Slade. Just changing your cloths isn't the same." I said, smiling a little.

"Tell that to Dick, he's dressing up as Prince Charming." Jason said with a snort.

I shook my head, hanging it with a mock sigh. "I'm surrounded by idiots." I said with a shake of my head before grabbing the camo pillow case I was using for trick or treating.

_"_Please, the only idiot in here is Todd. We should go, before Grayson comes and freaks out." Slade said, ignoring Jason's glare.

"Great Slade, thanks for annoying my only brother I don't want to punch in the throat on a daily basis." I muttered, jumping out the window after him without being seen by the kids walking up to Wayne Manor.

"You want to punch Dick in the throat on a daily basis? You don't let it show much." Jason commented, still glaring at Slade.

"Well, if I showed it he would mope. And a mopey Dick likes to hug and cuddle me, which makes me want to punch him in the throat." I said, following Slade off Wayne property.

"I don't know what's sadder, the fact that you know how he gets when he's mopey, or the fact that you want to punch him in the throat since you've only been with us for a few months." Jason said, snickering.

"Well, he's annoying. It's not hard to want to punch him in the throat. What neighbor hood are we going to first?" I asked Slade, looking up at him by cranking my head back.

"The one on the West side. We can go through the rest of the neighbor hoods till we get to 'The Funnel'." Slade said, walking towards the direction of the West side neighbor hood. I nodded, following him as Jason muttered something under his breath about tacky names.

The first house we came to was a regular two story house, orange lights surrounding the building. "Stay here." I said, running up to the building before they could follow.

I rang the door bell, placing a large, cheeky grin on my face that made nearly _everyone _coo from my cuteness. "Trick or treat!" I said, my voice coming out higher pitched like a normal, cute, 10 year old girl would have, with my eyes getting larger and larger with fake happiness.

"Oh, you're precious! Here, take two handfuls." The woman said, a large smile stretching onto her face as she reached into her candy bucket and put two large handful into my bag that filled at least a good 3 inches of my bag.

"Thank you, Ma'am." I said, looking down with fake bashfulness before running back to Jason and Slade.

"You know, I'm tempted to record you doing that for blackmail." Jason said with a grin.

"Trust me, I already have." Slade said, grinning as he put away his phone.

"Remind me why I let you two go with me?" I growled, gritting my teeth together.

"1, Your dad. 2, Funnel cake." Jason said with a grin.

"Point." I said, running to the next house to do exactly what I did at the last house.

After going through a few more neighbor hoods, I had to drag my pillow case on the ground just to move it, and resorted to eating half of the candy just to lighten the load. "Sheesh kid, you're going to get sick if you eat too much candy." Jason said, looking at me slightly worried and fond, probably this was the closest that I've ever acted to my age group.

"Who cares?" I asked, grinning in a way that could be considered crazy.

"...Maybe we shouldn't get you funnel cake this year." Slade said, making me stop dead center in the middle of the sidewalk.

"No way! You promised me funnel cake." I said, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"...I'm going to regret letting you agree to her demands." Jason murmured, stopping in front of 'The Funnel' when Slade's shoulders dropped.

"Yay!" I yelled running into the store.

"Hey Tori, the usual whip cream, chocolate syrup, and extra powder covered funnel cake?" Benny, the store manager, asked with a grin.

"Yup! Hurry Slade!" I said, jumping up and down in front of the cashier counter excitedly.

"Fine, fine." Slade mumbled under his breath, his lip curling up slightly in fondness as he paid.

I grinned, jumping up and down even faster as I watched him put all the toppings on the funnel cake. "Here you go kid, try not to run up the walls after this, okay?" Benny said with a smile, handing me the funnel cake.

"No promises!" I said, smiling brightly as I sat at a table quickly to start eating.

Jason POV

"Sheesh, you would think she was starving the way she was eating." I mumbled, getting two laughs from the register guy and Slade.

"Yeah, she always gets like this on Halloween, it's the one time I see her really act like a kid. Not trying to pry, but who are you? I've been around ever since Tori came in here with Janet when she was 5, and I've never seen you before." He asked.

"I'm Jason, her older brother." I said, shaking his hand when he offered.

"Benny Daniels, nice to meet you. So, older brother, huh? I was hoping this year I would meet her twin she talks about sometimes when she's on her sugar high." Benny said, smiling a little.

"My twin's a demon, why would you want to meet him? Aren't you happy enough to see me?" Tori asked, looking over at Benny with a pout and looked like she was about to cry.

Powder some how had made it's way onto her cheek, and chocolate covered her bottom lip that was poking out. "Of course I am, I was just wondering what he was like, that's all." Benny said hurriedly.

"Oh, okay." Tori said, her pout changing into a smile as she started to eat her funnel cake again. Shit, this kid was worse than Dick on a sugar high.

It was nice seeing her this happy, actually acting her age. But the one thing I was worried about tonight-

"Good luck getting her to go to sleep tonight." Slade said, looking at me through the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up." I growled, glaring back at him.

* * *

**So, this was a request from _Oh My Batman Is That Spitfire. _I hoped you liked Tori getting hopped up on sugar and basically turning into a mini Dick Grayson after eating too much sugar. I meant to update this sooner, but for some reason my school isn't sending me, or the rest of the 8th grade my schedule, so I'm kind of stressed out about how chaotic it will be on the first day when no one knows where to go.  
**

**Anyways, don't forget to review and if you want me to write something, just put it in the review or PM me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

* * *

**_22.) To The Himalayas Part 1  
_**

Tori POV

"Look, Auntie Tori!" Lian said excitedly, pointing out the windows plane from where she sat on Roy's lap.

I nodded, looking out the window. "Looks like we're flying over the Himalayas." I said with a small smile, looking over my shoulder as my dad and Ollie were glaring at each other.

Usually, these two wouldn't even think about getting on the same plane together. But Selina and Dinah got together at some point, and both agreed that it would be good to go on the same plane together when they both had to go to Japan together for a business trip.

Somehow, their business trip had turned into a family vacation for the rest of us. Lian loved it in Japan, mostly because it was where the manga's and anime's she loved came from. Mikey, however, didn't really like it that much. He kept on crying whenever he saw the bug candy, and looked like was going to puke when Dick gave him a small piece of sushi. "Yup. Isn't that the frozen death trap you went to while everyone else went to Fiji?" Roy asked, giving me a shit eating smirk.

"It's not a frozen death trap, Roy. And yes, I did go there." I said, elbowing him in the stomach for calling the place I learned to deny magic a frozen death trap.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, flipping Jason off when he smirked at me from across the seat with Cass. "Hey, babe?" Roy asked, his voice turning slightly nervous.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head up. Roy's face was covered with worry, his eyes set in a way he usually used on missions.

"Is this private plan strong enough to survive a missile?" Roy asked.

I frowned, shaking my head. "No, this is just regular private jet. Why?" I asked, taking Mikey from Dick when he handed him to me so he could roll Barbara to the bar.

"Then we're screwed." Roy said, and I finally saw what Roy saw. It was a missile, and it was heading straight for us.

"Dad! Please tell this plane pilot can go faster." I yelled, interrupting his argument with Ollie.

"Why?" Dad asked, looking out our window as Mikey and Lian looked around, confused. But Dad saw it.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, running towards the pilot.

"What's the matter?" Mom asked, walking over to our seats with everyone else.

Just like Dad, everyone else saw it. Only this time, it was because the missile was a second away from hitting the side of the plane. Our side of the plane.

I held Mikey tight to my chest, clutching Roy's hand like a death grip in my own as the plane got knocked off it's path, screams filling the air as we fell to the ground, hundreds of feet below. "Daddy!" Lian yelled as we fell, her voice loud and high pitched as a fire started in our plane, and the section me and Roy were sitting in broke off the plane.

"We're going to die!" Lian yelled, tears in her eyes as we tumbled around in the wind.

"No we are not!" I said, but my voice didn't come out as calm as I wanted it to. It came out more like a broken whimper, fear filling my voice just as much as it filled me.

Mikey was crying into my chest, the one and a few months year old shaking in my arms. It felt like we were going to fall forever, but finally, we landed on the side of a mountain, the impact making Roy grunt as I dug my nails even deeper into his hand. "Why did that happen?" Lian wailed, sobs pushing through her chest and making her whole body shake against Roy.

"I- I think someone targeted us, since all the Wayne's and Queen's were on a single plane." I said, my voice dry and scratchy from screaming.

"Probably." Roy said, standing up and dragging me up with him.

"Tor, col." Mikey whimpered into my chest, somehow not hurt like the rest of us.

"I'm cold too, Uncle Roy." Lian said, whimpering from the cold snow that we landed in. The problem was, we were coming back from a trip to a beach in Japan. They weren't ready for the cold even if I was getting used to it.

I looked around, spotting a bag that I remember me and Roy stuffing last minutes with beach towels and a few jackets I took so I wouldn't be sun burned. "Alright, guys. We know." Roy said, wrapping both his arms around her so she would feel a little bit warmer.

I walked towards the bag, grabbing it as Mikey started crying even harder from the cold. "Calm down, Mikey. It's going to be alright, okay?" I whispered to him as I bounced him lightly.

Roy looked over at me, a look of disbelief in his eyes. He wouldn't say it, there _were _kids here after all, but he didn't really think we would find them. And sadly, I believed him. It was easy to find a crash landing plane usually, but in the Himalayas where it was snowing like crazy with mountains and such, it was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Here, we only have a few beach towels and a couple of my jackets, but it's better than nothing." I said, opening the bag and handing a couple towels and a jacket to Roy for Lian and himself.

"Looks like the sun is going down. We should find some place to sleep." Roy said, glaring at the sun.

I frowned, looking around the mountain. "I know this sounds weird, but it feels like I've been here before." I said, looking up the mountain. There was a large stone there with a marking, one I remember Master Hisako putting on the mountain so people could find this place easier.

"Are you alright, Tori? Please tell me your not freezing to death." Roy said, his voice coming out worried as I stared at the stone.

"I'm fine. Follow me." I said, running up the mountain with Roy yelling at my back.

"What the hell, Tori?" He yelled, his shoes crunching against the snow as he ran behind me.

"I know this place! This was the mountain I trained on, when everyone else went to Fiji." I said, a smile crossing onto my face when I saw the familiar temple like building.

I kept on running, the familiar mystical like feeling of the temple filling me as Mikey babbled in confusion. "Master Hisako! Isamu! It's me! Kana! Fuyu!" I yelled, smiling even wider when I saw the temple walls.

I ran even faster, smiling when I saw a figure in front of the gate. "Kana, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Isamu asked when I stopped at the front gate, looking down at me curiously.

My smile faded, and I looked down at Mikey. I looked back up at Isamu, my eyes hardened. "No. Listen, my family and my boyfriend's family went on a trip to Japan. And I know I never told you who my dad was, or anything about my boyfriend, but my family and his family are both very important. Our plane was shot down, and... I know you haven't ever let an outsider in the temple, but... my boyfriend, his niece, and my nephew and everyone else are stuck out here without anywhere else to go. So-"

"Yes. I suspect your nephew is the little boy in your arms, and your boyfriend and his niece behind you?" Master Hisako said, appearing at my side. Usually that was just a bat thing, but it was something I definitely expected of Master Hisako.

"Yes." I said, turning back to look at Roy and Lian.

"Geez Tori, how the hell you run in all this snow is beyond me." Roy said, looking at me worried before looking at Master Hisako and Isamu.

"Come, it is not good for toddlers to stay out in the cold." Master Hisako said, gesturing for us to follow him inside the temple.

Roy looked at me through the corner of his eye as Isamu opened the gate. "He's fine Roy, trust me. I spent a whole two weeks with these guys, trust me. I spent a whole two weeks with these guys, they'll help us." I said, following Master Hisako with Roy following me hesitatingly.

"-Hy stwang man, Tor?" Mikey asked, his baby babble slightly slurred.

"He's not strange. He's like Alfred, Alfred isn't strange. So don't say things like that." I said, scolding him slightly.

Mikey looked at me strange, then put his head into my shoulder. "Tor warm." Mikey muttered tiredly.

Roy blinked, then placed a freezing hand on my shoulder. "Mikey's right babe, your practically burning. How are you even that hot now when you can't even have a fan on in your room when you sleep because you'll get too cold and wake up?" Roy asked, looking at me strange.

I blinked, looking at him strange. "I don't know. I don't feel any hotter." I said, giving Roy a look when he smirked.

"Don't even think about making a joke about me being hotter." I grumbled, walking towards the medical ward of the temple.

I've never been there while I was here training since I never got hurt, though I had to know where it was for obvious reasons. "It's because of the temple. All the members of this temple, including the one and only Venatrix." Master Hisako said, making me break my glare from Roy.

"What does me being Venatrix have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"It's said that this was the first place that Artemis landed, so it would make sense her powers would be most powerful here, inside us." Master Hisako said, and opened the door to the medical ward.

"You never mentioned it before. But I don't understand, I felt this same way when me and my family went to a cabin in the winter. Why's that?" I asked, looking at him confused.

He looked back at me shocked, but focused on Mikey instead. "I will answer your questions later, right now, we need to get him and the other child warmed up before they get frostbite." Master Hisako said, taking Mikey from me and laying him on a cot

"We'll need to wrap him in a few blankets, and I will prepare a tea to help warm him up." Master Hisako said, leaving as I laid Lian down on the cot with Mikey.

I wrinkled my nose, feeling pity for the kids. The tea here was horrible, and while I was used to it, they most definitely were not. "Pass me a few blankets, I'll wrap up Mikey and Lian so they'll get warmed up a little while he's gone." I said, gesturing towards the blankets next to Roy.

"Sure. So babe, is this where you got your tattoo?" Roy asked, passing me the blankets.

"Yeah. Since we're all descendants of Artemis here, I'm supposed to be important since I'm the only Venatrix known." I said, gently wrapping the thin blankets around Mikey, then did the same with Lian.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Roy asked, then winced when my gaze dropped.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, since we don't even know where they are or anything." Roy said, looking down.

"It's fine, I'm not too worried. My dad had a teacher somewhere up here, though I know it wasn't this temple. He should be fine, and as long as your dad isn't fighting with him, everyone else will be too. But... none of them know them know we're okay, or that Mikey and Lian got out of that crash without a scratch." I said, sitting on the cot, careful not to disturb the toddlers.

Lian seemed to be asleep, exhausted from all the shock of everything. Mikey looked like he was dozing though, like he was trying to fight off the sleep. "It's okay, Mikey. Just go to sleep for now, you need it. We'll find everyone else, I promise." I said, running a hand through his hair.

He nodded a little bit, then dragged my hand down to his face. "S'ng" Mikey mumbled, looking up at me with a look I knew he got from Dick.

I hesitated slightly, then looked up at Roy worried. Mikey was used to people singing for him, Dick sang, Barbara sang, Steph sang, I've even heard Damian sing before. But I never had.

I mean, yeah, if it would get his mind off of this whole disaster, then I would do it. But what did I even sing? "Don't look so worried, babe. It's just singing. Or is the great legendary terror of the night scared of singing." Roy teased, earning a glare.

"I don't even know what to sing." I said, looking back down at Mikey. He shrugged, which was pretty much a sign for, whatever I wanted to sing.

I thought for a second, and then I thought of something. "Walzt ko-tek no plo-tek i murga ladna to pio-se-nka nie-dlu-ga" I sang, the polish words slipping over my tongue like silk as I dragged my nails through his hair comfortingly.

He smiled, his eyes shutting close. "Tor hav pwety voice." Mikey said, before he finally went to sleep.

"Damn, where did you learn to sing like that? You sing like a damn angel, babe. And what song did you sing?" Roy said, looking at me in shock and awe.

I blushed, looking down at Mikey and Lian as they slept. "I've always sang like that. And it was the song big bang theory based their soft kitty warm kitty song on. Only, it's in Polish." I said, glaring at Roy when he muttered something about 'nerd' under his breath. (I looked up the rules, the song has to be over 75 years old for me to use it, and this song is way older than that, so it is under public domain. So please don't send me any reviews saying I wasn't supposed to do that, because I looked up the rules.)

"Where do you think the others are now?" Roy asked, looking out the medical ward's square hole in the wall that looked like a window.

The sun was setting, the orange rays of sunlight highlighting Roy's worried face. "I don't know. The Himalayas is a big place, Roy. They could be anywhere. But, they all should be together, and my dad did train out here longer than I did, so he'll know what to do." I said, looking down at my cloths.

For me, it felt as if I was on fire in these cloths, like the cloths were adding to the warmth that the magic grounds here gave me. I slipped off my shirt, sighing happily when I felt a little cooler afterwards. "Uh, Tori, why are you stripping?" Roy asked, looking at me weird, and... a little turned on I think.

"I feel too hot here, and it's a little weird to wear more than a pair of short shorts and a training bra here. I mean, I was trained to withstand the cold Roy, cold doesn't bother me like heat does." I said, frowning when I saw Roy shivering, and his lip tinted slightly blue.

I always knew Roy hated the cold, and while I think it was our opposites that attracted us, the cold obviously didn't do well with the cold. Just like I didn't do well in the sun.

I grabbed an extra blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders before leaning against him so he could share my body heat. "See, this is what I go through when we're at a beach. Only I get sunburn instead of frostbite." I said, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Frostbite is a bit more deadly, Tori." Roy muttered, his teeth chattering slightly.

I sighed, my breath coming out foggy and thick. "Yeah, I know. Listen, we'll start looking for the others tomorrow. Right now, we have to make sure Lian and Mikey don't die while we're out looking for the others. Besides, it's not smart to travel at night in the Himalayas, trust me." I said, Roy nodding stiffly as he hugged me closer to his body. Whether it was for comfort or heat, I didn't know.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

_**22.) To The Himalayas Part 2**_

Tori POV

"Where the hell are they?" I muttered, looking around the snowy mountain of the Himalayas.

Roy's and my family were all lost in the Himalayas, with no civilization but the temple I was trained at. And they didn't know about that temple, so the chances of them being alive... well, it wasn't a low chance since they all knew about surviving in extreme climates, but they haven't been here before. Not to mention the fact that we all had been dressed for the beach, not the snow.

"I can't yell, because that would mean that an avalanche might happen. And if I can't yell for them, it'll be harder to find them. And what is that smell?" I muttered, wrinkling my nose.

There was a smell in the air, and the weird thing is, it smelled like Jason's cigarette, only 10 times worse. But how could it smell like that when you could barely light a fire out here without being in the temple? "Kana, is everything alright?" Isamu asked, stopping behind me.

"It's weird. I can smell Jason's cigarette, but... I shouldn't. All Jason has is a wimpy little lighter, and he shouldn't be able to light a cigarette. And even if he did manage it, I shouldn't be able to smell it." I said, shaking my head confused.

Isamu was quiet for a while, then opened his mouth. "Master Hisako will be angry at me for saying this, but there is a legend about the Venatrix. It said all Venatrix's would be able to have the will to be able to learn things only Artemis could, because they were more connected. I'm not sure if that's true or not, but if what you said is true, then that legend might be true. Artemis was known for her heightened senses that helped her hunt at night." Isamu said, my eyes widening. A legend? About me?

"That sounds like a load of bullshit to me. But even then, I might as well give it a shot." I murmured. I took in a breath, the smell of Jason's cigarette filling my nose as the smell of his leather jacket mixed in with it. It was like a lock clicking open after that, my senses heightening.

It was weird, as if something was overwhelming me. I heard Roy's voice, the older Roy, mentioning something about Lian. The snow felt cool against my skin, somehow not melting against my body heat. "What the hell is this? Please don't tell me this is like some power." I said, groaning as I walked towards the direction I heard Roy's voice, and smelled Jason's cigarettes and leather jacket.

"You'd be surprised how normal this is. Even completely normal humans could do this. It shows in athletes, writers, everyone. Martial artists are doing the same exact thing you are doing right now, they will themselves to train their senses to a point that they are always aware. It's not a power, you've just improved faster than a normal humans." Isamu said, following me as I neared a cave made out of snow.

Before I could ask him about what he meant, a knife was thrown at my feet. I tensed, picking up the knife, looking around for the person who threw the knife. "Christina?" A familiar voice asked, disbelief and concern in the voice.

I blinked, looking past the snow that was beginning to fall again. Damian was there, blinking back at me shocked, as if he was surprised I was able to find him. "Damian! Where are the others? Is anyone hurt?" I asked, running towards him quickly with Isamu behind me.

He looked at Isamu, his eyes sliding back to me cautiously. "In a hold we dug snow out of, and we are fine besides being cold. Who is _he_?" Damian asked, pointing at Isamu accusingly.

"He's name Isamu, and he's a friend of mine from the temple I trained at close to here. Can you show me where the others are so we can get them to the temple before it gets dark? Travelling in the Himalayas is dangerous during the day, but it's suicidal at night." I said, waving off his suspicious look.

He looked at Isamu one last time before nodding stiffly, running towards a hole a few feet away from us that I might not have been able to see if he hadn't shown me. "Who was he, Kana?" Isamu asked, looking at Damian with a sort of dread.

"That was my twin brother Damian. Come on, you can meet the rest of my family when we help them get back to the temple." I said, following Damian.

Just as we both ran towards the hole the others were hiding in, Dick popped his head out with a relieved smile on his face. "Tori!" He yelled, hugging me tightly around my shoulders, causing me to fall into the snow.

"Your alright, your alright. And... your warm." Dick said, blinking at me.

"How can she be warm? She's wearing what you would wear on a beach." Mom said, pulling Dick off of me, her hands chilling my skin when she laid them on my shoulders.

"She... is warm." Mom said, gaping at me.

I pulled myself out of her grip before anyone else could try to touch me, dodging several hands. "Listen, I'll answer every question you guys have later, but right now we need to get out of here. There's a temple I trained at close to here, if we start going there now, we can make it before night." I said as everyone came out.

"Wait, Lian, Mikey, and Roy were with you. Where are they?" Roy, older one, asked with concern written all over his face.

"Lian and Mikey are back at the temple with Roy, warming up so they don't get frost bite. I came out here to help Isamu look for you guys since I know this mountain." I said, smiling a little when they all sighed in relief. Even Damian, though I knew he would deny it later.

I turned around with Isamu, jogging towards the temple. "Come on, the sooner we get to the temple, the better!" I said, calling to them over my shoulder when they just started walking instead of keeping up with me.

They grumbled, Mia's being the loudest of them all. But how was that shocking? "So, who are all of them?" Isamu asked, gesturing back to my family and Roy's family.

"The tall man with black hair and blue eyes is my dad, Bruce. My mom is the ebony next to him, the man next to Damian is my oldest brother Richard, but he prefers to be called Dick. The woman he's carrying is Barbara, his wife, my sister-in-law, and Mikey's mom. She lost all feeling in her legs, so she can't run, and that's why he's carrying her. The blonde on the other side of Damian is his girlfriend, and my probable sister-in-law, is Steph. The Asian girl is Cass, my other probable future sister-in-law, and the mammoth next to her is my big brother Jason." I said, smiling when he blinked at me.

"You have a big family. I'm assuming the rest are your boyfriend's family?" Isamu asked, looking back at the group following us.

"Yes. The blonde man is his dad Ollie, the blonde woman next to him is Dinah, his mom. The guy that looks exactly like Roy is his older brother, who is also named Roy. The Asian looking woman next to him is his wife, and Lian's their kid. The blonde who's talking none stop is his sister Mia, who I hate. The last blonde is Artemis, and the red head next to her is Wally, her boyfriend." I said, slowing down minutes later when we reached the gate for the temple.

Master Hisako was in front of the gate, standing there with his wooden staff. "I see you found them, Fuyu." Master Hisako said, looking at the others with his old eyes.

"Yes, how are the others?" I asked, frowning when I remembered how bad Roy was in the winter.

"They are making fun of my tea by pretending to gag, but they are drinking it, so they are getting warmer." Master Hisako said, his annoyance at people disrespecting his precious 'tea' evident on his face. I laughed nervously, deciding not to mention that they might not be pretending at all.

Dad walked next to me, the only one in my entire family that didn't look tired or cold. "I assume you are Fuyu's father?" Master Hisako asked, looking up at Dad with a raised eyebrow.

Dad nodded, looking over Master Hisako, as if he was analyzing him. It was a look I would have snapped at Dad for having, if Master Hisako hadn't been giving him the same look. "Can you open the gate, Master Hisako? I would like to see my boyfriend." I asked, stepping in between them when the tension got so thick that we could feel it in the air.

"That seems like a good plan, Fuyu. Roy has been anxious to see you and the others." Master Hisako said, pushing the gate open.

"What was that about?" Dick asked, his eyebrow furrowing together in confusion.

"I don't know. Master Hisako usually never gets like this, I've never seen him look at someone like that. Well, I have, but that was only when those people insulted his tea." I said, frowning along with Barbara and Dick.

"I don't think I heard Bruce insult his tea. Do you think they've met before?" Barbara asked, pressing herself closer to Dick for warmth.

"I don't know. I never told Dad Master Hisako's name, and I only told Master Hisako that my name was Christina, and I preferred to be called Tori. He started calling me Fuyu on his own, so there is a possibility." I said, my frown deepening when Dad and Master Hisako walked towards Master Hisako's room.

"Master Hisako, why are you going up to your room? At this time you usually go help make dinner, right?" I asked, frowning when Dad and Master Hisako both froze, as if they forgot we were here.

"We're going to talk in private, Fuyu. You may show the others where the Medical Wing is, and help them if necessary. Please do not disturb us until we come out." Master Hisako said, and I blinked.

They didn't even talk, how did they both agree to talking in private so quickly without talking? "But Master-"

"Christina, go show the others where Mikey, Lian, and Roy are. Now." Dad said, his voice firm in a no-nonsense tone.

My eyes widened, and I could hear everyone else gasp softly behind me. Dad never used my whole name unless I was in trouble, or if something was important. Why would he use my whole name now? Unless... I narrowed my eyes at them. Unless they did know each other. "Right." I said, just a firmly as Dad had said my name, and turned sharply towards the Medical Wing.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day, you know." I snapped over my shoulder, breaking the others out of their confused dazed to follow me.

When we walked into the Medical Wing, squealing was heard seconds after. Lian was running up to Roy (the older), and Roy (the younger) was walking towards Dick with a squirming Mikey in his arms. "About time you guys got here. These two kept on crying for you guys all day, do you know how annoying that gets?" Roy (the younger) said, trying to cover the look of relief in his eyes as he gave Mikey to Barbara.

"I'm sure it got very annoying. Are you alright? Your shivering." I asked, closing the door behind me as everyone crowded around the toddlers, leaving me and the younger Roy as a lonely group of two.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to the cold. I'm like you in the summer, only it's cold here. Where's your dad?" Roy asked, wrapping the blanket he had around his shoulders even tighter around him.

"He's talking to Master Hisako. About what, I don't know." I said, frowning grimly.

Roy narrowed his eyes, knowing there was something wrong with it, just like I knew there was something wrong with what happened. "You bats have to make everything complicated don't you?" Roy asked, sitting on a cot.

"It's our hobby." I said, grinning a little as I sat next to him. I curled into him, shaking my head in amusement when he held me tighter, muttering something about being 'so damn warm, babe'.

I looked out the window, my small grin fading when I saw Master Hisako's room through the window. What was going to happen now?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tori POV

I stood up softly, my feet not making a sound as I walked towards the room Master Hisako and Dad were in.

It had been hours since they went up into Master Hisako's room to talk, none of them coming down for dinner or tea. And considering that Master Hisako was damn _proud _of his tea, it wasn't a good sign.

By now, it was midnight, and the dark skies of the Himalayas shadowed my movements as I snuck my way to Master Hisako's room. After all, I had a right to know what was going on.

It wasn't hard to get to Master Hisako's room unseen, after all, no one here stays up later than 11 PM at most. But making sure I wasn't caught listening after I did make it to Master Hisako's room was hard. Master Hisako may have been old, but his senses had been trained to be sharper than anyone else's in the world, and Dad was, well, Batman.

I pressed my ear to the wall, praying that whatever sixth sense that my dad and Master Hisako both had for spotting people was off for the moment. "- are you saying that my daughter is a part of some ancient legend?" Dad's voice said, breaking me off from my thoughts.

"Your daughter is the only Venatrix to ever make it here alive, so yes, it is very likely. Plus, Isamu told me from his scouting mission with her, that her senses were heightening to the point of Artemis's senses. You might want to deny your blood line with us, but Fuyu is very much apart of this temple." Master Hisako said, his voice coming out strong and confident through the door.

I blinked, my eyes widening to the size of plates when they opened. Dad knew about the descendants of Artemis? Did that also mean he knew about her ghost, and how this place was sacred? Is this why he didn't push as much as he could have in our last winter cabin trip to put on more cloths? "As far as I'm concerned, she can learn from who ever she wants, but that doesn't mean she is a Venatrix." Dad said, his voice turning angrier and angrier by the second.

Why didn't Dad like the thought of me being a Venatrix? I mean, it couldn't be the whole magic-doesn't-effect-me thing, could it? I closed my eyes, a feeling of dread sinking into me. That must have been what it was. I knew Dad was never good with meta's, and now... now this just proved it.

I stood up quickly, leaving down the hallway I came from so that I could walk to the wooded area close to the temple where I first learned to meditate here in the temple. "You know, you should be in bed." Someone said behind me, taking me out of my thoughts.

I turned around, noticing that Jason was standing there with just a shirt and jeans, as if this cold wasn't bothering him as well. "I know." I said, surprised with how my voice came out. It was hard and cold, like the weather, annoyance slipping into it a little.

"Are you alright, Kid?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow, obviously surprised at my voice too.

"I don't know. I thought Master Hisako and Dad would get along great but..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"It didn't work out that great then, huh? Did they say something to you? Or did you just eavesdrop?" Jason asked, his lips turning into a teasing smirk.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, a blush crawling across my face.

"Yes, but you make it obvious which one it is." Jason said, his smirk growing as he looked around.

I shrugged, walking towards a tree. "Did you know that the people in this temple meditate in trees?" I asked, climbing up said tree quickly.

"No, I always figured that wasn't a mandatory thing in a temple." Jason said, looking at me with a look that said _get to the point. _

"This is the first place I learned how to meditate here. It's amazing really. It's like becoming one with the forest for just a little bit. I could hear the sound of every animal, the wind and where it would blow, even if someone stepped into the tree line. I never really thought much about it before, but... do you think it's possible I might be a possible meta? I mean, Isamu explained it like what I do is normal for everyone, and that I just do it at a faster pace. But I'm not sure if Dad thinks the same." I asked, sitting on the tree branch I was standing on before.

"So, your scared that Dad will kick you out of the family because you progress faster than an average human? You do realize that if that was true, all of us would be screwed and B would be the biggest damn hypocrite ever, right?" Jason asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

My cheeks reddened in annoyance, and I shook my head. "No, that's not it. I mean I get to Superman level senses Jason. Here, I can hear animals crawling around the ground, and their on the other side of the mountain! That's not progressing faster than an average human, Jay. Besides, it only happens when I'm in cold weather, how do you explain that?" I asked, looking at him with eyes that demanded an answer.

"I'm not sure, kid. If what your Master said is true about the whole descendants of Artemis thing is true, then maybe it's heritage? Besides, if you only have it at cold places, it can't be powers, right? I mean, powers are a full time thing, not just a selective thing." Jason said, shrugging.

"That's not what Dad thought." I muttered, swinging my legs so that they dangled in the air.

"You the problem with eavesdropping, you don't hear the entire thing. I know you watch TV kid, you must know this." Jason said, making my eye twitch.

"I know that. But how do you explain Dad saying, 'As far as I'm concerned, she can learn from who ever she wants, but that doesn't mean she is a Venatrix'. He's trying to deny what I am Jason, meaning he doesn't like the thought of his daughter having abilities like mine." I said, turning away from him.

"...Do you bats always have fights in the middle of the freezing cold?" I heard a shivering voice ask, shocking me even more than Jason coming out here.

I turned around, staring at Roy with blankets around him tightly as he shivered. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked, looking at him concerned. Seriously, it wasn't natural for people's lips to be blue, so I had a right to be concerned.

"Just he meta part, though I think that might have been enough for me to know. How are you guys not cold?" Roy asked, shivering even harder.

"Trust me, I'm cold. I'm just not showing how cold I really am in front of the damn ice princess over here." Jason said, gesturing to me.

"Whatever you say Jay. Why are you out here, Roy? You hate the cold." I said, climbing down the tree to walk up to him.

"You weren't there, and then Mikey woke up and started crying with Lian and no one else would wake up. So I had to calm them down, but they won't go to sleep without you singing that song again." Roy said, not mentioning Jason and me fighting, which I was grateful for since he looked like he really wanted to know.

"Aw, how cute, Baby Bird sings." Jason said, a smirk tugging onto his lips.

"Asshole." I muttered, kicking snow at him before leading Roy by the hand to the room everyone was sleeping at.

I heard Roy muttered curses under his breath about me being warm, and how it wasn't even fair for me to be this damn warm when he was freezing his ass off. Jason's curses were in the background, louder and worse than Roy's by far. But that was good, because it at least kept me off the topic of my dad rejecting me.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm getting a little bit more time for writing now, but I think it's a good idea to give you guys a heads up, I might not be able to update a lot by the end of the month. Because for some reason, my teachers like the idea of giving me 2 projects, and an essay all on the same day, and then making them due all on the same week. So, I'll still be able to update right now, this is just a heads up for the future.  
**

**And remember to review!**


End file.
